The Dark and The Light
by StarGazer95
Summary: Nick Russell and Alyssa Ross were just two best friends, looking for a new place to start over. But what they got when they went to Briarwood was definitely not what they were searching. Enter The Mystic Force Power Rangers, their new destiny to help stop the forces of evil. Can they do it together as they discover the history behind their lives?
1. Chapter 1

**So Hi! Guess this is my first installment of The Dark and The Light.**

 **I haven't written anything in years since thing have been piling up, but I'm off for the summer and besides work, I honestly thought I could try again. And I've been watching Power Rangers: Mystic Force so I decided, hey why not?**

 **Alyssa is my character and my character only, I haven't ripped her off of anyone of anything.**

 **Power Rangers are not mine, though sometimes I wish some of the guys were, teehee.**

 **So hope you enjoy it!**

Episode 1: Broken Spell; Part 1

Years ago, in a magic-filled dimension just adjacent to the human world, a war broke out between the forces of good, led by the mystics, and the forces of evil, led by the evil Morticon from the underworld. During the battle, Leanbow, a strong wizard of the world cast a spell to send the evil warriors into the Underworld, where the gatekeeper was able to seal them in for good. The human realm was to never know of the Great Battle, or what had happened, until the evil was to rise again.

* * *

Beyond the road that led to Briarwood, a distant rumble of a motorcycle could be heard, heading into the town. A boy, at the age of eighteen or nineteen, was driving, while a female, around the same age, rode on back, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist as they drove. You couldn't see their faces from their helmets, but you could tell that they were close friends by the way they acted and carried themselves.

As they got to the top of the hill, the motorcycle stopped for a moment. Nick Russell was the first to take off his helmet, the dark-skinned, black haired boy looking around the city from where they sat. "So, that must be Briarwood." He stated simply, looking around.

"Think this is where our adventure begins?" Alyssa Ross asked as she pulled the borrowed helmet off, the braid of dark brown hair plopping down onto her shoulder, brown eyes staring back up. In the sunlight, there was a glint of light, shining down. A necklace, a dark gray, smoky orb that hung from a black chain across her neck. The only thing of her family. Nick turned his head to stare at his best friend, the one girl that would follow him wherever he went. He took a breath, before looking back.

"I hope so Aly." He said softly, before slipping the helmet back on. Aly tucked the braid into the helmet as she slipped it on, and wrapped her arms around his waist, before they were moving yet again.

They hadn't even gotten far down the road, before the ground was shaking underneath them. Nick tried to steady the bike, but the ground was shaking too much, and it slid, falling into the grass with the two still on. Aly gripped onto Nick tightly, trying to hold on as hard as she could. The bike was still on them, but they had no way to move, Nick's arms were over her, shielding her from any debris that might have fallen around them, even if they weren't anywhere near any buildings.

Soon the shaking had stopped, and it took a moment before Nick to pull his helmet off and look down at Aly. "You alright?" He asked.

Aly pulled her own helmet off and took a breath. "Yeah I'm fine. Who knew the first thing we run into would be an earthquake huh?" She joked. He rolled his eyes and moved, pushing the bike off of the two of them. Aly scrambled up and brushed her hands across her jeans, checking for any injuries. Luckily they both were wearing jackets, so no harm had come to them.

"Aw come on." Nick complained, his bike not wanting to start up as many time he tried to get it to. Aly sighed, running a hand over her face. "It's no use, we're going to have to walk the rest of the way." She told him. It wouldn't be too far, they could make it. "I can call my brother, see if he'll pick us up?" She offered, but Nick shrugged it off. "Like you said, not that far. We'll make it." He said, pushing the bike up and heading down the road. Aly sighed, shaking her head, before picking up her own bag that had fallen and catching up behind the man.

* * *

"Well, that should do it." Maddie said, plopping the box back behind the cash register, looking back at her two friends and her sister inside of the Rock Porium. Vida looked up at her sister, before rolling her eyes. It wasn't just moments ago that an earthquake had wrecked the entire store, leaving the four friends to have to clean it back up.

Alyssa pushed the door open to the store with a small jingle, alerting the four of a customer. She looked up, before seeing the mess and biting her lip. "Did I come in at the wrong time?" She asked softly, looking guilty as if she had done something wrong.

"Nah, you didn't come in at the wrong time, gorgeous!" Xander exclaimed, walking over to the girl from where he was behind the register. "I haven't seen you around here. Are you new in town?" He asked. Maddie and V couldn't halp but chuckle.

"Yeah. I'm Alyssa. Just moved in with a friend, thought I would come check out the stores while I had the time." She said softly, looking at the man, before rolling her eyes. "Also, not interested buddy." She added, which made the two girls laugh. Aly couldn't help but smile then, rolling her eyes a bit.

"That's Xander, thinks he's smooth with the ladies." Maddie said, smiling at the Australian born man sulked behind the register. "I'm Madison, this here is my sister, Vida. And the kid over there is Chip, welcome to Briarwood." She explained. Aly smiled.

"Nice to meet you. Well I better head back out, make sure my friend hasn't killed anybody yet." She joked and gave a small wave, before slipping out of the store. Maddie smiled and leaned against the wall. "She seems nice. She even put down Xander's suggestions." Vida remarked, smiling at Xander, who was still sulking.

* * *

"Can somebody please help me?" The old man asked, looking around at the crowd of people that had gathered around him. He had lost his brother in the woods that no one had ever gone into, and he wanted some help.

"I'll go." Nick offered where he was kneeling in front of his bike. Aly stood beside him, leaning against the tree where they had been sitting. The four that Aly had met at the store looked over at her and she waved softly. Nick looked up at her, confused, before looking at them and standing up. "We could use a break anyway."

"You could use a break anyway." She retorted and chuckled, rolling her eyes. Nick glared at her playfully, before looking up at them.

"You must be new here, mate. No one goes into those woods. You go into those woods, you don't come out." Xander explained to them. Aly raised an eyebrow, and behind her Nick chuckled.

"So I've heard. But the guy needs help, and it seems no one else seems to care." Nick explained, dusting his hands off and brushing the dirt from his jacket. He looked over at Aly, wondering if she was going to join. Aly looked up at him, before shrugging and throwing her arm across his shoulders. "You know I'm in. Could use an adventure before the boring part starts anyway." She said with a smirk.

"I'll go too. Not everyone here is a coward." Vida piped in, looking at Xander, before taking a step up.

Chip then spoke up. "I'll go too. I've always wanted to go on a dangerous quest." He added and Aly couldn't help but giggle. Nick chuckled, before taking a step over. "Let's go then." He said as they headed behind the old man.

* * *

They headed toward the forest, just walking in silence. Before they headed in, the man had stopped. "Are you sure you are willing to enter? The woods are a very scary place." He asked the six.

"You ask a lot of questions for someone's whose brother is in danger." Nick said as he jumped over a root, a root that Aly had managed to miss and stumble. She shook her head and sighed, standing back up and following them.

"Everyone's in danger." The man then whispered.

Before they made it a few feet further, there was a loud beep. They turned around to see a jeep pulling up to the woods, before Xander had popped out with Maddie.

"Xander! I told you if you ever took my car, I'd rearrange your limbs!" Vida was yelling, stomping over to the two. Aly looked over at Nick for a moment, before shaking her head and going back to Nick.

"Have we even found the right friends?" She whispered to Nick. Nick looked over at her, before shaking his head.

"As far as I'm concerned. We're the only two we need." He whispered back and sighed. She smiled and pushed him playfully, before looking over at the four friends.

"You're my sister. Wherever you go, I go." Maddie was speaking to her sister as the other two waited.

"So, you two are joining in?" Alyssa asked, propping her hands up on her sides. Maddie nodded as they walked back over to the two. Xander looked wary, before sighing. "If we ever come back." He muttered and Aly rolled her eyes.

"And so there are six." The older man whispered as they continued on their journey.

* * *

"So, what's the story on you two?" Vida asked as they continued into the woods. Aly looked at Nick, before shrugging.

"Not much. We've been friends since middle school, haven't really left each other's side since. I have a brother in Briarwood, he has a sister. So we both decided to come here for a while and see a new change of scenery. If we stay or go is the next step." She explained to the four behind her, taking another step and tripping, yet again. This time, Nick was able to catch her, steadying her and chuckling. She rolled her eyes, and smacked his chest.

"No parents?" Xander asked.

"Nick has them, but they're overseas. My mother died when I was young, my father just up and disappeared. I've been living with my adopted parents my entire life. Not a big deal, they're family." She explained, "The only thing I have left of my family is this necklace. I never take it off." She fingered the necklace, looking down. It was a mystery to her family. A mystery she never knew.

"Uh. . .what was that?" Maddie spoke up suddenly. The group turned around to look at her. "I felt something, weird back there." She said, pointing toward the woods behind her.

"Wait, where's the old man?" Nick asked. The old man had suddenly disappeared, looking around them.

"10 seconds in the woods, and we're already lost. Great!" Chip exclaimed and Aly couldn't help but giggle.

"May as well keep going forward." She offered. "Anything supposed to be living in here?" She asked.

"I heard there's a witch that lives here. She's hideous, with green skin and a black tongue. And yellow drool that slowly drips from her mouth." He explained to the only one that would listen to him. Aly couldn't help but giggle, it was rather cute.

"You've been reading too many fairy tales, friend." Nick said and shook his head. "Guys, there's no such thing as witches!" Nick called. Aly frowned.

"Come on Nick. Leave him alone. You really never know." She explained to him, trying to keep everything in order. She turned around to look at him, before stopping. The others turned, and froze, wide-eyed.

"What? Oh so now you're playing with me. 'Oh, someone's behind me. I'm so scared.'" Nick played, acting all goofy, but stopped when Aly shook her head.

"There is someone behind you." Vida said quickly. Nick raised an eyebrow, before turning around. He yelled, taking a step back when he saw the black-hooded figure behind him. Aly grabbed his wrist, pulling him back as he moved in front of her, as if trying to protect her, though he wasn't too sure he could.

"Anybody want to run?" Maddie asked as they stood there.

"Can't, already tried. Legs won't move." Xander muttered back as they stood there, staring at the black cloaked figure.

And then suddenly, there were a group of weird looking creatures behind her.

"She brought friends!" Vida exclaimed. As the group of creatures went to attack, however, the figure attacked them. Aly screamed until someone had grabbed a hold of her, along with the rest of the group, and they were flying.

* * *

They all were dropped suddenly in the middle of the woods. Aly coughed, having landed on top of Xander.

"I don't think I want to get up." Xander muttered, hands on Aly's sides, actually trying to help her up, a sly smile on his lips.

"Oh, shut up." She complained, taking Maddie and Vida's hands and letting them pull her up. Xander stood up, face to face with a glare from Nick.

"What is this place?" Vida asked as they looked around.

"Uh guys?" Xander suddenly said, pointing toward the robed figure in the distance. Aly stared and took a step back, falling over what seemed to be an entrance.

"Quick, in here!" Chip called as they backed into the mouth of the cave.

"Whoa!" Alyssa stated when they stepped into what seemed to be a headquarters of some sort. Her eyes were wide as they all walked in. She turned around to see the six broomsticks that had grabbed them in their respective places. Red, blue, green, yellow, pink, and black. She raised an eyebrow, before turning back to the four and Nick.

"What is this place?" Vida repeated, looking around.

"I call it Rootcore." The six spun around to see the robed woman, now dressed in white in front of them. "I am the sorceress, Udonna. Welcome to my home." She waved her arms, and suddenly the room lit up with bright lights. The six were wide-eyed, shocked by all that was going on.

"Nice." Aly finally spoke up, looking around. Udonna couldn't but smile at the girl, before looking back at the others. "When the six of you entered the forest, you stepped through a magical dimension."

"A parallel dimension, outside of Briarwood? Do we live in a great city or what?" Chip spoke up, grinning from ear to ear. Aly giggled, before looking back. Udonna smiled, before taking a step down to them.

"Many years ago, there was a great battle in our world. Dark magic conquered our world and was about to enter yours when we finally defeated them and send them back to the Underworld, but at a great cost." Udonna was explaining to them, five out of the six teens being transfixed of what she was saying.

"Please. None of us are buying this fairytale. Guys." Nick started, staring at them. Alyssa touched his arm, just looking at him, telling him just to stay for a moment.

"Let's hear what she has to say." Aly spoke softly, only to her. Nick groaned. "You're buying this?" He asked.

"You wanted an adventure. Try finding one." She told him and glared. Nick rolled his eyes, before crossing his arms and standing beside his friend, as they turned back to the sorceress who had continued.

"The Xenotome." She motioned to the large what looked to be a spell book on a stand in the middle of the room. They all walked behind Udonna, wanting to catch a glimpse. "The book of the unknown. In it is everything we do not know."

"What sort of language is that? I've never seen it before." Maddie asked Udonna, looking up at her. Alyssa stopped. She couldn't make it all out, but she could make out a few symbols. And yet she had never seen these symbols in her entire life. This was her first time. How did she know them?

"It's the language of the ancients, you will soon learn it." Udonna took a glimpse toward Alyssa, who was studying the book, before she turned back to read the entry, "It says, when evil rises again, six mystical warriors from the human realm will step forward, one of long descent." She then turned to face the six in front of her. "You are those warriors? You are the Power Rangers." She finished.

"Power Rangers?" Alyssa squeaked, as Chip laughed. "Nice!"

"Um, excuse me. But there must be some mistake. How are we gonna fight pure evil? Our high school football team hasn't won a game in – six years?" Xander spoke out.

"Yeah, and we're just two travelers, basically. We don't have a place to stay, how could we even be rangers?" Aly asked, looking at them. Udonna walked away, before collecting six wands, each with a gem in the shape of a symbol on the top. She walked back over and smiled at them. "With training, and the help of these, your wands." She told them, handing them off. Pink to Vida, blue to Maddie, yellow to Chip, green to Xander, and red to Nick. Each wand lit up as their person touched it. Aly looked at the five, confused, before Udonna was standing in front of her, handing her the last magic wand. Aly stared down at the wand, on the top was a black gem in the shape of a crescent moon. As Aly touched it, her wand lit up, as did her necklace. She looked down with wide eyes as the necklace suddenly hovered in the ball of light and touched the staff, before it fell down again.

"Just as I suspected." Udonna spoke after a moment. Aly was staring at the wand for a moment. "What?" She squeaked out.

"You are a descendant of a Mystic. But to which one I am not sure of. Do you know anything about your family?" The sorceress asked her.

"I know nothing! My mom's dead and my dad disappeared. I know nothing about them, that's why I'm with Nick. I don't belong to anyone." She exclaimed as Nick stepped forward, pressing a hand to the small of her back to calm her down. Udonna just nodded, before turning back around.

Before anything else could be said, Udonna's name was being called. A blonde haired girl about their age ran in, fear in her eyes. She looked to the six of them, before apologizing bashfully and then whispering into Udonna's ear. "You will wait here until I return. Do not go into the woods by yourself." Udonna commanded before she was gone.

"I wish I could do that. I practice and practice and nothing." The blonde-girl complained and snapped her fingers, before turning back to the six, who were just staring at the girl. "Oh, hello, again. I'm Clare, sorceress in training here at Rootcore." The girl, Clare, explained and waved to them.

"Okay, that's it. We're out of here. Aly." Nick stated, before putting the wand down on the table and going down the steps. Aly put her wand down beside Nick's, but as she did something whisked out of her, like the energy just seeped away. She stumbled, and fell into Chip, who had been standing there.

"Whoa, you okay?" He asked, and she nodded, shaking her head. "Dizzy spell. I get them at times, thanks." She said and patted his shoulder, before following Nick down, whom Clare was now trying to plead to stay.

Soon, they were all ready to go, and Clare had tried to freeze them, which turned her into a sheep. The rest of them put their wands on the table and followed the two travelers out.

* * *

The six headed back the way they hoped they had come, before they had stumbled across. . . . A village. But these weren't humans, they were fairies and trolls, and everything that seemed to only belong in fairytales. Udonna walked up to them and found them, knowing they wouldn't have stayed.

And suddenly the villagers were bowing to them, calling them the Mystic Force. Aly blushed and looked at Nick, before there was a rumble and some monster had appeared. "Take out your wands!" Udonna commanded.

"Uh we kinda left them." Chip said bashfully, and Udonna sighed, before she had walked forward with her own wand. "Magical Source, Mystic Force!" She cried out, and morphed. "Flurry of Snow! White Mystic Ranger!" she called out, the six teens watching in amazement.

Before they could finish the watch, foot soldiers had appeared, circling them. Aly looked at the five of them.

"I guess we have to fight?" She asked, before they shrugged and went into battle. No one knew what they were doing however, and were being thrown around like nothing.

Aly screamed as she flew into a busted down house, tumbling off of it. She coughed and looked up to suddenly see lightning hitting the creatures in the middle of the day.

Chip grinned. "Guys! It really works! You just have to believe!" He yelled to the others.

"I believe," Xander yelled, tumbling into a tree. "I believe in magic!" And the tree sprouted vines, hitting the creatures and sending them flying.

"I believe in magic!" Maddie said softly, and water sprouted out of nowhere and drowned the creatures.

"I believe!" Vida yelled. "I believe!" And she was spinning, the tornado like winds sending the creatures into trees. "Whoa, I'm a tornado!" She yelled as the spinning stopped and she was standing there. "I like, well all except the color." She added.

Alyssa closed her eyes and took a breath as the creatures advanced. She heard Nick calling her name, and she tried to focus. "I believe! I believe in magic!" She said softly.

Her amulet glowed brightly, a beam of light shooting up into the sky and hitting the creatures, watching as they disappeared. "Whoa!" Aly exclaimed, her amulet coming to rest on her chest once again.

"I guess I believe too." Aly turned to see Nick on the ground, but nothing happened, and the creatures advanced. "Nick!" She shouted. Her amulet lifted off her neck, as well as the creatures. The amulet moved in a jerk, and the creatures went flying into the sky. She looked up, before moving and helping Nick up on his feet.

Udonna, in her Mystic Ranger suit was there, powering down as she walked over to them. "Well done, you truly are the ones. Are you up to the test? Are you ready to take on the legacy?" Udonna asked, looking at them all.

"Oh yeah! Bring it on!" Chip exclaimed, jumping up and down and bumping into Aly, who was laughing.

"I'm in! I kicked some serious evil back there!" Vida grinned.

"This is so unlike me, but I'm sticking with my sister." Maddie agreed and smiled at Vida.

"Someone's gotta take care of these guys right?" Xander added, smirking at the others.

Udonna smiled, and turned to Nick and Aly. Aly was smiling, and went to open her mouth to speak.

"Us? No way, we're out of here." Nick suddenly said. Aly spun around, frowning and looking at him.

"Nick." Aly stated, and Nick sighed. "Look, the 'I believe in magic' thing, didn't work for me back there." He stated.

"Try again, maybe it didn't catch on the first time." Maddie offered.

"He is a non-believe, I can do nothing for him." Udonna said. "Clare will show you the way out. Clare!" She called, and soon a sheep had appeared. "When will you get your spells right, child?" She chuckled at the sheep.

"Aly? You believe, right?" Chip asked as Aly had turned to him. No one had ever called her Aly but Nick. She bit her lip, torn between staying and going with her best friend.

"It is her decision, but she is a believer." Udonna spoke to her. Aly turned to look at Nick, who was waiting. She then turned back to the group.

"I'm sorry." She said softly and moved toward Nick. She took a breath and looked down. Nick grabbed her arms and looked down. "Look Aly if you want to stay. . . " But she shook her head.

"I told you I'd follow you till the end, right? I keep my promises." She said and forced a smile. Nick could see it was hurting her, but he nodded and they followed the sheep out.

As soon as the three had disappeared, a dark force had appeared behind them. "You may have defeated my foot soldiers, but you will not defeat me. Wolf attack!" A dark voice spoke, before the five rangers and Udonna were thrown by a wave of power.

"It is the end for you."

. . , To Be Continued. . . .


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi!**

 **I honestly can't believe I have already written the second chapter for this already!**

 **And already have four followers! I hope I keep getting them cause I honestly didn't think I would get any at the moment. This is crazy!**

 **I only own Aly and that's it, anything related to her as well, nothing else.**

 **So here is the part two of Broken Spell**

 **I'm thinking about writing a few more Power Ranger fanfics as well, not to mention maybe an Avengers or Thor fanfiction. Just don't know if I should go ahead and start writing them while I'm writing this, or if I should wait and then write another.**

 **What do you guys think?**

Episode 2: Broken Spell: Part 2

Aly ran a hand over her face as she sat there on the seat of the bike, still leaning against a tree where they had been for the past hour and a half. The bike wasn't getting fixed anytime soon, at least Aly didn't think so, so they were stuck here until Nick could fix it.

Her heart was split into two. One part wanted to go back and be a power ranger. She craved for an adventure that wasn't finding a place to stay when her parents were not around. And being a power ranger, that just seemed to set it straight. She would be a hero. And maybe, just maybe, she could figure the reason behind the necklace that she wore every day. Maybe she could find out what happened to her parents and if they had known anything behind it.

But the other half of her didn't want to leave Nick. Nick was her best friend, had been for the longest time and she didn't want to leave him. She promised him that no matter what, they would stick together. They were all they had left.

Her head was starting to ache from all the thinking. The two of them hadn't spoken a word since they got back, and it wasn't that they didn't want to talk to each other, it was that she wouldn't have known what to say to him about it. It was all so confusing at the moment.

"It still won't start you know. Your engine's messed up pretty badly." Aly looked up and smiled when she suddenly saw Udonna standing there in front of the two. Nick didn't seem pleased, however.

Nick smirked. "Watch and learn." He said. Aly moved to the back, still sitting on the side as Nick slipped on. He hit the ignition, but nothing. "What? It should've started right up!" He exclaimed. Aly rolled her eyes and couldn't help but chuckle. Nick then had turned to Udonna. "If you've messed with my bike. . . "

"Messed with your bike? I haven't been near your bike." Udonna stated with a smirk.

"How could you have been there and back?" Aly asked Udonna, who looked over at her.

"I have my ways." She said softly and smiled right at Aly.

"This is about that magic thing, isn't it?" Nick asked and leaned against the bike, looking at Aly from where she sat.

Udonna sighed. "Nick, there is a reason you're here. At this place, during this time. Both of you were here for a very good reason. We need you both." She explained, looking between Nick and Ally.

"Look, I know that you think you need me." Nick stated, sighing, "But you don't! You saw me back there. Aly had to protect me, because of the magic thing. Because I can't do the magic thing." He explained.

"Nick. We need you. We need the red ranger. As well as we need a black ranger Alyssa." She said, looking at Aly. Aly looked down, biting her lip and looking away. She wanted more than anything to help, but she couldn't.

There was a shout, and the two looked toward the Rock Porium, where Maddie, Chip, Vida, and Xander were running out and into the woods. "They have been called to fight. Think it over, you might join them." Udonna stated.

Aly turned, before her eyes widened. Udonna wasn't there. Nick sighed, looking where she had been, before he turned to Aly. "You want to go huh?" He asked.

"What?"

"You want to go. You want to go and be a Power Ranger." He stated and she sighed, slipping off the bike.

"Yes, I do want to go and help, Nick. But I'm not leaving you. I told you that. We stick together. We're friends till the end. And if you don't want to do it, then I won't. But maybe she's right. Maybe you do believe, you just don't know what or how to." She told him, standing there. Nick clenched his jaw, licking his lips and looking away, before sighing.

"I think I realize why you're my friend now." He mumbled and rolled her eyes. She grinned, before throwing her arms around him for a moment. "Come on, they need our help." She stated, grabbing her spare helmet from the bike.

* * *

"Any last words?" Koragg asked as he stepped closer, holding his sword high over the rangers.

There was suddenly a roar of a bike. "Yeah! Just one!" Nick yelled as he hit the ramp, Aly holding on tight. As soon as the bike was up, Aly jumped off, kicking herself into a back flip and landing in front of the others while Nick kicked his bike toward Koragg who was now trying to defend himself.

"Nick! Aly!" Maddie exclaimed as the others walked around. Aly pulled her helmet off and tossed it away. The orb on her neck was glowing brightly, hovering a bit on her chest. Nick then jumped beside them.

"Now there are six." Koragg stated, looking at the two new comers. "I guess there are." Nick added and smirked. Koragg cried out, before charging forward.

"I guess this is as good a time as any, to start believing in magic." Nick stated and looked at Aly. Koragg swung, and Nick pushed Aly back behind him, throwing his helmet up to deflect the sword. Aly grabbed his shoulders, the orb now glowing brighter as it had been, floating up. And suddenly the helmet was glowing red. "Well I do! I do believe in magic!" Nick yelled, pushing the helmet forward into Koragg, sending him flying.

There were flashes of black and red, and the two best friends stood there in their mystic force uniforms. Aly stepped forward, pulling out her morpher beside Nick. "Magical Source! Mystic Force!" They morphed.

 _ **Galwit Mysto Ranger!**_

"Red and Black Rangers!" Xander gasped out.

"Get him Nick!" Vida yelled.

"He believes" Maddie stated.

"Way to go, Aly!" Chip grinned out.

"Dark as night! Black Mystic Ranger!" Aly cried out, taking her stance.

"Fearsome as fire! Red Mystic Ranger!" Nick yelled, morphed beside her.

"Prove to me your worthiness, battle my forces." Koragg stepped forward, looking at the two new rangers. "Hidiacs! Arise!" He exclaimed. A crowd of zombie like creatures like before had attacked, but this time, they were ready.

"Magi Staff! Do your thing!" Nick yelled out, aiming at a Hidiac and turning it into a life-size soccer ball. "Who doesn't like soccer? Ready for some kicks?" He yelled and kicked the back with full force, bowling over a bunch of the Hidiacs in one sitting. Whoever survived, had attacked them. Aly then stepped forward.

"I summon the power of the night! Lunar Eclipse!" Aly pointed her staff forward. A bright light had suddenly appeared from a spot of darkness in the sky, aiming at Hidiacs, causing them to explode and disappear.

"I summon the power of the phoenix!" Nick yelled after. Bright orange and red flames suddenly erupted, forming into giant wings and killing what was left of the soldiers.

"Awesome!" Aly stated, jumping up and pointing her Magi Staff at the sky. She turned around when the rest of the rangers had ran over to the two of them.

Aly turned to look at Nick. "We did it!" She stated, before putting her hand on his shoulder. "I knew you believed." She said. Through his helmet, Nick smiled, putting his hand on hers. "Just needed a little help from a friend." He added. He then turned to the rest of them. "Mystic Force?"

"Mystic Force!"

* * *

Abby squealed, managing to push open the door of the Rock Porium as Nick came bounding through, Aly on his back as she held on for dear life. They made their way in and she climbed down, walking over to find the four cleaning the store. She smiled and moved, grabbing a box from the top of Maddie's stack and following her to where she was to put them.

"Nick, now that we're a team. You feel like helping out?" Xander asked, holding another few boxes in his hands.

"I fight mutant zombies." Nick said, looking up from his magazine. "I don't clean."

"Then out of the way bucko." Vida shoved past him, making him stumble. Aly couldn't help but laugh, rolling her eyes and walking back over to where he was standing once she had helped out.

"Okay." Nick sighed, closing the magazine and throwing it at Aly. "But as a wise old woman once told me, 'Do you believe in magic?'" He said, turning to look at the five.

"You think?" Vida asked as they finally got the idea. Aly's eyes widened as she looked at them, and then at Nick. Nick nodded.

"Well. I believe." Maddie said, pointing her morpher to a few magazines, as they flew up to rest into the magazine rack. Aly's eyes widened as she looked at Nick, who was grinning.

"It works!" Chip exclaimed, now sweeping the floor without really moving.

Xander was now taking out the trash with his morpher as Vida was stacking CDs. Aly couldn't help but laugh where she saw on the register, before looking toward the window. Her eyes widened. "Guys! Someone's coming!" She stated.

"I knew you wouldn't. . ." Toby had started as he looked around, before stopping. "Uh. . .you would. It's clean. . . very clean. The cleanest it's ever been. ." He was now rambling.

Aly chuckled, before squeaking when the door suddenly hit her foot as it was swung open. A blonde hair teen walked in, obviously a little arrogant as well. "I'm new in town. Can somebody help me?" She asked.

Xander and Chip made it in no time over to the girl to try and help, making the three girls in blue, pink, and black laugh.

"I want. . ." She seemed to be contemplating between the two, before looking over at Nick. ". . . him!" She pushed past the boys, and walked over to Nick. Aly was then glaring, though she didn't really know why

"Uh, I don't work here." Nick said quickly, looking at her as she wrapped her arms around his own.

"You know. You gotta hire this guy. Who was instrumentally cleaning the store." Maddie told Toby, taking his arm and smiling.

"Hey, what about her? She came in and immediately started helping?" Chip added, wrapping his arms around Aly, whose eyes were wide. "We weren't. . . ."

"Who's the greatest guitarist of all time?" Toby quickly asked.

Nick scoffed. "Well, it's gotta be Jimmy but I. . ." Toby turned to look at Aly. "And you agree?"

"Well of course, but we weren't. . ."

"You're both hired!" Toby exclaimed, before clapping Nick's shoulder. "You, help the customer." He said.

The girl smiled, taking Nick's hand. She looked over at Aly and smirked, which made her even madder. "My name is LeeLee Primvare." She said and walked away.

"Well, time to work!" Xander said, plopping a box of records in her lap. Aly glared, before sighing and starting to sort through them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahhh! I got my third chapter up! Awesome!**

 **Also! I'm thinking about writing my first Operation Overdrve fanfic! Would you guys read it!**

 **Can't wait! :)**

Chapter 3: Code Busters

"Ha!" Aly yelled out as soon as she sped past Nick and Vida, who had been racing through the forest.

Mystic training turned into mystic racing as soon as the six rangers found out how fast their mystic racers went. It was a battle between all six colors, and so far Aly was winning, until finally Nick and Vida passed her, then Chip passed them, and it was pretty funny.

"Dismount!" Nick yelled as they all jumped from the racers, powering down and jumping down to where Udonna was standing and waiting for them. Once all six had dismounted, they grabbed their racers, now changed into brooms and stood there.

"That was awesome!" Aly squealed. "It's almost like the bike, but faster!" She exclaimed, clapping Chip and Nick on the shoulders and making them laugh.

"Well done, rangers." Udonna stated and chuckled at the group. "That's enough mystic racing practice for the day."

"Awh come on! Just one more lap around the forest?!" Chip begged.

"Yeah, I'm just getting warmed up. I wanna see what this bad boy can really do." Vida said with a smirk on her face. Aly and Nick rolled their eyes.

"I'm afraid not. It's time for elementary incantations." Udonna said as the group groaned. All except Maddie and Aly.

"Hey! I think that sounds kinda interesting." Maddie said and stepped toward Rootcore. Aly shrugged. "Better than school work at least." Alyssa added as she followed them back into Rootcore.

Aly wasn't really paying attention to what Udonna and the others were talking about with the spell codes and stuff, she was busy playing with her necklace for a moment, still pondering on what Udonna had said to her.

 _You are a descendant of a Mystic, but to which I do not know._

Descendant of a Mystic? If she never knew her family, then how did she know if she was descendant of a mystic. She never really knew her mother, and her father disappeared when she was born. So maybe that was something, but it still made no sense to her.

"We'll catch up with you guys later!" Vida yelled, which brought Aly back to the present, along with tripping over yet another root and falling flat on her face. She pushed her face up from the grass and coughed out the bit of leaves she had almost swallowed.

"Oh child." Udonna chuckled, taking a step back as Nick helped her up. "You okay?" He asked, concern written all over his face. She nodded.

"Sorry, just wondering. Guess my head was too into the clouds after that racing." She said, letting Maddie brush the leaves from her cape and Xander pick the leaves from her hair. She had really begun to like the friends she was making. They really made her feel like she belonged finally.

* * *

". . . Man, look at all of these incantations." Xander sighed out as he flipped through one of the books. Maddie and Nick looked up from circular table they were sitting at. Vida and Chip had disappeared for something.

"There's more where that came from, my friend." Aly said, coming back in with a stack of spell books, holding onto them before plopping them down on the table. She sighed, looking at them.

"How is my brain suppose to fit in all this information?" Xander asked , looking up at the three that were still there.

"Why don't you let me help you out with that?" Maddie said with a smirk on her face. She opened her cell phone morpher, before pointing it at Xander. "Cranior Magnus"

Suddenly, Xander's head had grown two sizes big for his face. Aly couldn't help but laugh and look at him, joining in with the others.

"Now you have lots more room." Maddie joked.

"And I thought he had a big head before." Nick added which made them laugh even harder.

"Very funny. Now, Madison, if you wouldn't mind." Xander looked at them, glaring at them.

Aly couldn't help but laugh, before walking over to Udonna, where she was brewing something. She loved to watch the white ranger make her potions that they used. "Udonna?" She asked, holding a book in her hand. It was full of funny symbols that they were still learning, and yet it felt like she had read all of this before.

"Why can I read this? Well, not read it, but It's like I've seen these symbols before." She asked the sorceress and leaned against the banisters that separated them from the circular table.

"Like I said before Alyssa. You are a descendant of a Mystic. Anyone that is a descendant of a Mystic can normally detect the ancient language easily. Reading it, takes a lot more." Udonna explained to the black ranger as she stood there. Nick looked up from where he was sitting and frowned.

"Like I told you. I've never met my parents. So I guess if that was true, then I would never know." She said and shrugged. Udonna frowned, before putting a hand on her shoulder. "We'll find out soon enough." She told the girl. Aly smiled and nodded, before going back to where the others were sitting as Udonna went on to finish the potion with Claire.

Aly walked back over to Nick and leaned over his shoulder to see what he was reading. He smirked when he saw her and pulled the chair over for her to sit beside him, instead of standing over his shoulder. "You still trying to figure out something about your parents?" He asked.

"Yes. I want to know what happened to them and which one of them is a Mystic. It's confusing, and it just strengthens my spirit to keep digging!" She told her best friend in red, who couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't let the curiosity get the best of you, Als. See where that got us?" He joked and smirked. She pushed him playfully and rolled her eyes.

"Hey, if she hadn't been curious, you two wouldn't have come in to save us and you wouldn't have started believing in magic." Maddie countered to them, smiling.

"So, technically curiosity didn't kill the cat. Just got her into a great adventure." Xander joked. Nick rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around Aly, squeezing her. She laughed and smiled at them.

". . . I think it was a giant worm. I didn't really see it because it never surfaced. And then this freakish gnome, or troll, or goblin knocked me out of the way and saved me." Claire was rambling on to Udonna as she helped with the potion.

"Did you see who it was?" Udonna asked the blond haired girl.

"No, he took off before I could thank him." Claire sighed, plopping her hands on her skirt.

Udonna frowned. "This is troubling."

* * *

"Has anyone heard from Chip or Vida?" Aly asked as the four walked back down from the forest after their reading.

"I don't know, but whenever my sister gets that crazy look in her eye, there's going to be trouble." Maddie said, hands in her pockets as they walked.

"Good thing I don't have a sister then. Or a brother." Aly added with a small smirk as they continued, until they were stopped by what seemed to be a bat woman standing in front of them. "I'll show you trouble." The woman/monster told them.

"Who are you?" Nick asked, taking a fighting stance beside the other three.

"I am Necrolai, dark mistress of the Underworld." She had said.

"I'll handle this one." Xander said, before taking a step ahead. "Hi, Xander Bly. I'm sure whatever this is, we can talk it out." The ranger in green spoke, trying to be as smooth as he could be. Aly just rolled her eyes as she stared at them. Necrolai threw her hand out, hitting Xander, as the three ran up to steady him. "Not a talker I see." Xander spoke.

"Let's ranger up." Nick stated as they moved, pulling out their morphers. "Magical Source! Mystic Force!"

The four were standing there in blue, green, black, and red, before heading into the attack on Necrolai.

"Playtime's over!" Necrolai yelled, attacking the four from the air. Aly yelled, falling a few feet away from the others when they were blasted the second time. Before she could get up, Necrolai had grabbed the three rangers and took off. "No!" Aly yelled, standing up and stopping, there was nothing she could do.

Grabbing her morpher, she opened it and immediately called for back-up. "Chip! Vida! I could really use your help!" She called into the phone, looking up at the giant creature that had just swallowed her three friends whole.

"We're on our way!" She heard Vida after a moment. And after a few more minutes, she looked up to see Vida and Chip on their racers, right in front of the beat. "Go guys!" She called out, waiting for the outcome.

Vida managed to spray fairy dust into the monster's nose, irritating him and making him sneeze the three rangers out. Aly ran over to them.

"Yuck, I'm covered in monster muck!" Nick complained as Vida ran over to them.

"Someone's gotta take this monster down, and I'm just the ranger to do it! Crossbow!" Chip called out from above them, aiming his crossbow at the monster. Lightning crackled, and soon there was shots from the crossbow heading toward the monster with a loud boom and sparks everywhere.

"Great job, Chip!" Nick exclaimed.

"Awesome!" Aly added.

"Nice work," Xander told him.

"That was incredible!" Maddie clapped her friend on the shoulder.

"Yeah!" Vida added.

The ground rumbled as the creature jumped up again, startling the rangers.

"Let's do it, rangers!" Nick exclaimed as he turned to his friends. They all nodded in agreement.

"Strong as a tree! Green Mystic Ranger!" Xander yelled, taking the familiar ranger pose.

"Ever changing as the wind! Pink Mystic Ranger!" Vida followed.

"Fluid as the sea! Blue Mystic Ranger!"

"Fast as lightning! Yellow Mystic Ranger!"

"Dark as night! Black Mystic Ranger!"

"Fearsome as fire! Red Mystic Ranger!" Nick finished up the roll call.

Flipping backwards, the rangers stood on the top of the mountain, overlooking the battle field. "We call upon the magic!" They called out all together. "Mystic Force Rangers!"

Their morphers beeped, and Chip pulled it out first. "Look!" He exclaimed as three numbers lit up. "A new spell code!" He exclaimed.

"Alright rangers! Let's do it!" Nick called out as they punched he numbers in.

 _ **Galwit Mysto Prifor!**_

"Mystic Minotaur!"

"Mystic Sprite!"

"Mystic Mermaid!"

"Mystic Garuda!"

"Mystic Dragon!

"Mystic Phoenix!"

"Ancient Power! Mystic Titans!"

The rangers were ready as soon as the monster attacked. Nick, Alyssa, and Chip went first in for an attack before the remaining three went in after. "Let's play ball!" Vida yelled before turning herself into a giant ball, landing in Xander's hands. "Nice. Maddie!" He yelled, kicking the ball to her.

Maddie jumped up out of the water and hit it with her tail. "Coming your way, Chip!" She called to the yellow ranger, who caught it in his winds. "Aly! Go long!" He called.

Aly jumped up and caught the ball with her tail, before chucking it at Nick. "Let's finish this!" She called out. The ball reached the air, before Nick flipped and kicked it into the creature, watching as the creature was engulfed in flames and destroyed.

* * *

"Nick! Wait up!"

Nick turned around to see Aly running toward him. While the others grouped at Rootcore, Nick volunteered to go see what this whole 'giant worm' thing was about. Aly, of course, wasn't leaving her best friend to do this himself.

"You just couldn't stay away, could you?" Nick asked once she had caught up.

"How did you know?" She joked with a laugh as she walked with him through the woods.

"We have thrown ourselves into one heck of a crazy world, haven't we?" She asked Nick after a while as they walked. Nick chuckled. "That we have, Aly, that we have." He answered, looking up toward the sky as they walked.

They walked in silence for a few more minutes. "But it was worth it, right? I mean we have powers, we're getting the adventure we have always wanted. We have friends. I may be able to find out what happened to my parents. . . ." She started rambling.

"Aly, Aly. I agree with you, but what is with you suddenly wanting to find out who your parents were? We've both been okay with the fact that we were both adopted, why does it suddenly matter?" Nick asked.

The girl in black sighed, and shrugged. "I don't know. I just it's just interesting, to find out your family was part of this world, and that maybe you have a reason to be alive. I'm sorry, it's just so interesting to me." She explained to him and sighed. Nick looked over at her, before nodding.

"Hey, like you said. Where you go, I go. Maybe we'll find something out, who knows. We'll just go along with the ride." He said. She grinned, grabbing onto his arm and laying her head on his shoulder as they walked, until they finally stopped at the massive landmark that had been a giant worm.

Aly stood there as Nick looked through the ground, before she heard a twig crack. "We're not alone." She told Nick quickly, trying to find the source. Nick nodded, standing up and looking around. He moved to peek behind some trees, when he suddenly screamed, along with another scream. Aly spun and looked over at Nick as he stumbled toward her, the freaky looking monster walking toward them. "Stay back!" Nick called, stepping in front of her.

"You stay back!"

"I said it first!"

"Seriously?" Aly rolled her eyes.

"So you did. You're not from around here, are you?" The creature asked them. Nick shook his head as they chased each other. "Thought so." Then he started to ramble.

Aly looked at Nick, before Nick spoke up. "I don't want to interrupt your conversation, but who are you and what are you doing here?" Nick asked.

The creature started rambling again, before the ground exploded beneath him and the giant worm then swallowed him, before spitting him right back out. Aly moved forward and pulled the creature to his feet. "You saved me." He then extended his arms. "Hug?"

"We'll talk later, run!" Aly yelled, grabbing Nick's arm and yanking him away as they ran from the worm that was now chasing them. She pulled out her morpher. "Guys, we found it! But we could really use some help!" She called out. They met a dead end, and Nick pushed Aly out of the way as the worm came between them.

"Alright, you want to play?" Nick yelled, standing up. Aly followed and they punched in their numbers. "Magical Source! Mystic Force!"

The worm had already attacked, separating them. Nick went after it, only to have his sword pulled from his grasp. The worm disappeared, and before Aly could anticipate it, it had popped up under her, tossing her to the side like a rag-doll.

"Aly!" Nick yelled. Aly rolled and cursed softly, holding her leg from where she fell on it wrong. She looked up to see the worm over her, but before it could do anything, Xander was there, attacking it. "Nice one!" Aly stated as Xander helped her up, before he was checking his morpher. "Hey! I got a new spell code!"

"Udonna did said titans have more power." Maddie told them, before they nodded.

Once they had formed into the titans, the five rangers morphed into one giant titan, while Nick rode in with one more blast, and the worm was gone.

* * *

"These must be stickleberries!" Alyssa finally exclaimed as her and Nick walked into the bushes. The others had gone home but the two best friends decided to help out with the ingredients Udonna needed. She was picking a few when she heard Nick cough, brushing his tongue off from where he had eaten the berries. She couldn't help but giggle. As she went to get a few more, a hand grabbed her wrist and she shrieked, falling backward to look up. "You can't keep doing that, dude!" She exclaimed as she was faced with the same creature they had faced when the giant worm had attacked.

"I wanted to thank you, for saving me." He said, holding his arms out.

"To tell you the truth, I don't think we saved you. I think the monster spat you out." Nick said, now reappearing beside Aly. The poor creature frowned. "Rat feathers! Even the worm rejected me! I don't belong anywhere! Not even in a worm's stomach!" The man exclaimed, before turning and holding his hand out. "I'm Phineas." He said.

"Nick."

"Alyssa." Alyssa said, shaking his hand. Phineas smiled. "You're really pretty." He told her. Aly couldn't help but blush, her long brown hair hiding the redness of her cheeks. Nick glared a bit, before relaxing.

"Actually, the reason we were out here, was because you saved a friend of ours." Nick said before holding the basket that Aly had dropped. "I hope you like stickleberries" He said, as the troblin gobbled them up.

"Oh! I must warn you! The forest is full of danger!" Phineas exclaimed.

Aly scoffed. "Tell us something we don't know." She said as they moved to head back toward Rootcore. "My friends and I are up against Necrolai and Koragg. Can't get worse, can it? Then again, we've seen some pretty weird stuff." She called back as she looked at Nick.

"Yes. . . yes it can." Phineas pointed out, making the two turn. "You still haven't face. . .him."

"Who's 'him'?" The ranger in red asked, looking at the ranger in black for a moment before back at Phineas.

"The supreme master, of the Underworld." Phineas said quickly, before shushing them.

"The master?" Aly asked and he nodded. She looked at Nick, before swallowing. Things couldn't get worse, could they?


	4. Chapter 4

**Eek! Fourth Chapter up an first chapter of Kicking Life Into Overdrive is up as well!  
**

 **Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **I own nothing but my character!**

Chapter Four: Solid as a Rock

The day was just as normal as ever in the Rock Porium. Vida making some mean music on her tables, Xander 'supervising,' Chip acting like his crazy self, and Maddie at work with her camera, recording everyone's lives.

Alyssa pushed the door open and smiled at Toby, who was fighting with another customer, since he was 'cleansing his body' and fasting, which made him even angrier than he was supposed to be. She looked around to see if she could find Nick, when a camera was shoved in her face.

"Say hi!" Maddie exclaimed and grinned. Aly couldn't help but laugh softly and smirked. "Hello." She managed, before taking a step back and twirling, striking a pose right after.

"Smooth moves there, Aly. Where did you learn those?" Maddie asked.

Aly shrugged. "My adopted mother made me take ballet when I was younger. Guess it just sort of stuck." She said and smiled. Maddie giggled. "Now where's Nick?" She asked, turning the camera around and walking toward the office. Aly followed, pushing the door open for Maddie.

"Oh, no. Get that thing away from me." Nick groaned, flipping through some files of Toby's in his office.

"Oh, come on Nick. Don't be shy." Maddie giggled as she pushed the camera into his face.

"Me? I'm not the one hiding behind the camera all the time." Nick told her, tossing some trash in the waste bin. Aly frowned, this wasn't going to go well and she knew it.

"I'm not hiding." Maddie defended, frowning as she closed her camera down.

"I've watched you Madison. You're so busy filming people having fun, that you don't go out there and have fun yourself." Nick retorted back.

"I have fun." She protested, rather weakly, as she looked between the red and black rangers.

"Yeah? When was the last time you went out there and did something different? Something, spontaneous?" Nick asked, tossing the ball at Maddie.

 _Where's the rangers when I need them?_ Aly thought to herself.

"Spontaneous?" Maddie said, tossing the ball back to Nick, who bounced it off his hand, hitting it and making it smack into Aly's face. The girl stumbled a bit, shaking her head. "Yesterday, I went to buy toothpaste, and I always buy peppermint but I thought, 'No, I'm going to do something different,' and I bought wintergreen." She explained suddenly.

"Wow," Nick scoffed. "You are a wild one." He tapped her on the head with a rolled up magazine, before exiting. Maddie quickly followed. Aly sighed. "Really?" She mumbled, before following them.

"I'll have you know, that saving the world takes up most of my time." Maddie snapped, in a whisper.

"Yeah, that's just an excuse." Nick retorted back and Aly sighed. "Admit it, you're too shy."

"I am not shy!" Maddie exclaimed as Nick walked away. Aly walked over. "I'm not shy, am I?" She asked the girl.

"Please, the last time you went out, those shoes were in. Even Toby can't remember that far back." LeeLee suddenly said, smirking at the two girls.

"Not helping! Nobody asked you!" Aly snapped back at the girl.

"I'm going for a walk!" Maddie exclaimed and pushed past Aly. "Maddie!" Aly tried to make the girl come back, but she was already gone. Aly sighed, running a hand over her face. "Great."

* * *

"Nick, seriously?" Aly exclaimed, finally finding the boy in red, stacking CDs in the corner of the store.

"What?"

"You couldn't have been a little bit nicer about it!? Let's not forget who you picked up who was just as shy as she was." Aly snapped at him, which made Nick stop and think. But before he could say anything, their morphers beeped. Udonna had sensed dark magic near them.

"Where's my sister?" Vida asked softly.

"She got mad about something and left. If we need help, we'll call her." Nick stated, before they all ran out after saying they were taking a 'lunch break'.

"Maddie looked pretty ticked off when she left." Vida called on her mystic racers, the other four beside her in their ranger outfits.

"What did you say to her?" Xander asked Nick, Chip floating in beside them. "Yeah, what did you say to her?" He repeated.

"I didn't say anything! Can we just focus on the task at hand?" Nick snapped. Aly rolled her eyes from behind her helmet.

As soon as they got there, everyone stopped. There were people everywhere, but they were stone. "We're too late!" Chip exclaimed.

"That's just stone cold." Vida managed out.

"How do you like my rock garden?" Necrolai spoke, landing in front of the rangers. "Soon, everyone will be like they are."

"Never!"

The monster had soon appeared, and it didn't take long before Nick was attacking him. But it made no scratch on the monster. The monster laughed, before sending Nick flying. Aly had managed to get him standing back up, before the monster shot at send, sending the entire team flying.

"That did the trick."

"Now there's no one to stand in our way." Necrolai complimented, laughing, before they were gone.

* * *

The rangers made it to the park, just to see Maddie turned to stone in front of them. "Sis!" Vida yelled. "Maddie!" She walked over to the statue.

Necrolai chuckled. "Hard luck!"

"You witch! You'll pay for this!" Aly exclaimed, looking at Necrolai and the monster.

"Magi Staff! Wind Power!" Vida yelled, two pink butterfly wings sprouting from her back and sending the two monsters flying.

"Let's give them another taste! Magi Staff, Lunar Eclipse!" Aly shouted, a bright beam of light coming from the sky and hitting both of the monsters, making them stumble even farther back.

"Want more?" Vida taunted, the two girls standing side by side.

"Foolish girls! Can't you see you can never stop us, especially now that you're down a ranger." Necrolai taunted as the two disappeared yet again.

"We gotta get her back to Rootcore." Vida said once they had turned back to the statue.

* * *

"Survadum Nochaius!" Udonna tried, waving her wand to see if she could break the spell, but sadly, nothing happened.

"This magic is very strong, only by defeating the monster, will the spell be broken." Udonna explained to the rangers.

"Oh, I'll destroy him all right. With my bare hands." Vida growled, shooting up toward the tracker. Xander managed to catch her and pull her back.

"Easy V! If you go out there, you're gonna end up just like her." He said quickly.

"Xander's right. Maddie shouldn't have gone out there alone." Nick intervened, looking at the older of the sisters.

Vida glared at Nick. "You don't know my sister. She may be shy on the outside, but she has the heart of a warrior on the inside." She snapped at Nick.

"Sure, that's why she hides behind the camera." Nick scoffed.

"You're talking about the same guy who took in someone as shy as her!" Aly snapped back, staring at her friend. The others looked at her. "When I was young, I was bullied in school for being as shy as she was. I didn't know how to talk to anyone because I moved from place to place so many times. I was picked on, and Nick is the only one that took little ole shy me under his wing and became my best friend. So, yeah, I don't know why he's giving Maddie a hard time." She explained to all of them. Nick looked down, obviously embarrassed about what she was saying to him.

"You're so clueless." Vida added right after Aly had finished, before pointing her morpher at the camera that was Maddie's. "Here's why she hides behind that camera." She added. A screen popped up in front of the camera, with clips of all of the rangers, and Maddie speaking behind it, talking about her friends.

" _Then there's Alyssa and Nick. Two best friends that came to find another adventure together. . ."_ Aly blushed at the clips of her, playing her guitar that she had carried with her from her first journey. Some of her and Nick, acting like the two best friends that they were. _"Alyssa's as shy as anyone can get. . . almost as shy as me. But I can see inside her, she has a heart of gold. She doesn't tear anyone down, rather builds them back up, even if she wears a lot of black."_ Aly looked down at her black uniform and blushed, before shrugging. _"Then there's Nick. We don't know much about him yet, but I can feel it, he's something special. So those are my friends, both old and new. I know I can count on them for anything."_

The video finished and they all looked at Nick. "Everyone has a different way of expressing themselves, Nick. Perhaps Maddie's is through her films." Udonna stated. Aly smiled.

"You're right. I was clueless. . ."Nick said, looking distraught as he walked over to the stone Maddie. "There I go again, shooting my mouth off." He whispered, before looking at her. "I'm going to get you out of this Maddie, I promise." He finished.

There was a loud bell noise, and the others turned to the Xenotone.

"Apparently, you now have a clue. " Udonna said as she looked at the page with the writing on it.

"A new spell code!" Aly exclaimed as Nick flipped his morpher open. The orb in the middle of the table glowed and the monster appeared. "He's back! You guys ready to do this for Maddie?" Nick asked, turning to them.

Aly and Vida nodded, following the others around the table. "Let's rock!" Vida exclaimed, before sighing. "Sorry, sis." She apologized as they lined up.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Magical Source! Mystic Force!"

They each morphed, before grabbing their brooms and heading out.

Before they could get to the monster, Koragg appeared on the ground, the Hidiacs around him shooting at them from above.

"You guys go ahead and attack the monster! Aly and I will defeat Koragg." Nick told the rangers. Aly nodded.

"Be careful!" Xander yelled, as the three went off toward Briarwood.

"Let's go!" Aly said, clapping hands with her friend in the air, and shooting down toward Koragg and the Hidiacs.

"Time to use the new spell code!" Nick yelled at Aly. Aly nodded, pulling out her morpher and punching in the new code.

 _ **Galwit Mysto Motro!**_

The two air racers went down, but in place were two black and red bikes, the rangers riding.

"Mystic speeders!" Nick yelled as they two sped out of the blast.

"I'm more comfortable on this than a broom!" Aly laughed as she revved the engine.

"Now this is my kind of ride!" Nick agreed.

The hidiacs charged them, but the two speeders charged as well, shooting lasers and hitting each Hidiac as they kept going.

Once the Hidiacs were no more, Aly braked to the side while Nick hit a ramp and went at Koragg, hitting him straight on and then shooting the lasers, making Koragg fall back.

Nick came to brake beside her as Koragg came up. "Your magic isn't strong enough to defeat me." Koragg said.

"It's strong enough today!" Aly shouted, before both headed on to help the rangers with the monster.

* * *

Nick and Aly managed to get their just in time to help the rangers, defeating the monster with its own attack. But they didn't say much as then the monster had grown in size, over the city.

"We've got to do something!" Nick exclaimed.

Aly stopped and turned around, along with Vida. "Maddie!" Both girls cried out as Maddie skidded to a halt between them. "You're okay!"

"Yeah, and it looks like I got here just in time." Maddie stated.

Nick turned to the ranger in blue. "Maddie. I'm sorry, I was a jerk for saying you were too shy." He apologized.

"Apology accepted, let's just forget about it." She told the ranger in red.

"Hey look! A new spell code!" Chip exclaimed and smiled as Maddie checked her morpher, before morphing. They then changed to the titans, before using their new spell code. Suddenly, the six titans combined into the titan megazord.

"I get it. The cockpit is like a chess board. We control our fight with strategical moves."

"Okay guys, let's get serious!" Nick yelled and soon they were making the zord fight the monster, which was pretty fun.

After a while, the monster was down, thanks to the megazord.

* * *

Back at the Rock Porium, Maddie was doing what she did best, filming the others. Aly laughed from where she was sitting, playing the guitar, until a shadow of a boy appeared in front of the camera.

Aly raised an eyebrow, Maddie seemed to know the boy. As they walked and talked, she couldn't help but giggle, walking over to where Nick and Vida were. "Looks like Madison's really trying to come out of her shell." Nick stated as he watched the two.

"Yeah, but if that guy messes with my sister, he's gonna have to deal with me." Vida stated, making Aly chuckle.

"Don't worry, Maddie can take care of herself. I learned how to." Aly told the girl in pink, looking over at Nick, who rolled his eyes and pushed her playfully.


	5. Chapter 5

**SORRY THIS TOOK FOREVER! I had a small writer's block with literally EVERYTHING that I am writing! So I wanted to go ahead and get this up and hope I can get Kick Life Into Overdrive tomorrow hopefully!**

 **Can't wait for you guys to read it!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **I own nothing but Aly!**

Chapter Five: The Voice Within

Two best friends walked into the Rock Porium to begin their day of work. Nick was walking ahead while Alyssa fell in step beside him, fixing the black tank top as she pulled her normal uniform shirt on over to get ready for work. They walked into boxes, before suddenly Chip was there, a plunger in hand and a bag on his head, acting like a king of his castle. Aly looked at the ranger in yellow as he kept going on.

"Saltwater or freshwater?"

"Uh, freshwater I guess." Chip said, clearly confused by the sudden question.

"Ah, so then it's our lucky day. . ." Nick started, taking the plunger from Chip and pointing. "For I know is the saltwater croc that is more dangerous to man." Aly couldn't help but giggle and roll her eyes. ". . . So, I'll just scoop up the damsel here. . . ." She squeaked as Nick suddenly put the girl over his shoulder. "And, swim on through." Nick finished as he walked past Chip.

"Nick! Let me down! I like the view but not this much!" She joked where her head was hanging. "Now you've messed up my hair." She added, making Nick laugh as he put her down. She sighed and straightened the two pig tails she had managed to make her hair do for once.

Alyssa walked over to the two girls where they were on the D.J. station, jamming to a song. Xander was supposedly about to make a trip to the bank for Toby.

"A thousand dollars, wish I had that kind of money." Nick commented, before handing the envelope back to Xander.

"Hey Nick! Come check this out!" Maddie called where the three girls were standing. Vida handed the headphones to Nick to let him listen. He seemed to be into it until he stopped, before chuckling and handing the headphones back. "Real funny guys. I got work to do." He said suddenly, before walking off. Aly looked at Maddie and Vida, who exchanged looks as well.

* * *

Aly hummed softly as she headed into Rootcore, walking through the forest. Nick had followed but he decided to he needed to be alone before they started. Aly didn't think anything about it, and let him go, heading on.

"Hey guys!" She called out to the four who were in already. There was a hushed silence, as the four of them looked at her. "Something wrong?" She asked, clearly confused.

"You didn't happen to see the bank deposit lying anywhere, did you Aly?" Xander asked. Aly raised an eyebrow, before shaking her head. "No I haven't. Why, did you misplace it?" She asked.

"I think I did. I'll check when we get back." Xander quickly told her. Aly shrugged, before moving and sitting down on the table, waiting.

* * *

"Lunch break!" Aly called as she walked over to where the bike was still parked, Nick under it still trying to make it work.

"Ah thanks, Als. I'm starving!" Nick exclaimed as she put the bag of food and two drinks down. She kneeled down and smirked. "What are friends for? Oh hey guys!" Aly said as Chip, Vida, Madison, and Xander were suddenly there.

"Look, Nick. There's a thousand dollars missing from the store." Maddie suddenly said, looking over at Nick. Alyssa looked up as Nick did, looking at the four as they stared at Nick, and only Nick. She frowned, standing up with Nick.

"Oh, I get it. I'm the new guy. I must've stolen it right?" Nick said, brushing his hands on his jacket.

"One of us did." Aly said, frowning. "We charm our way into your lives, just so we could rip you off, is that it?" She said, raising her voice a little as she walked over.

"Great, and I thought you guys were our friends." She snapped, slipping onto the back of the bike.

"I can't believe I thought. . . never mind." Nick muttered and handed Aly's helmet to her, before starting the bike. "Nice knowing you." He said, before kicking the bike up and heading out onto the road.

* * *

Aly leaned the helmet against Nick's shoulder as they drove. She couldn't believe it, she had just made friends and now they were accusing her or Nick of stealing, just because they were new and no one would believe them. That seemed to always happen to them and she never understood why.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Nick suddenly yelled. Aly looked up. "Nick? What's going on?" She asked, but soon the bike sped up and Nick was heading somewhere that Aly didn't know.

* * *

They were at the beach, and Aly ran after Nick confused. Soon Koragg was there, and they were staring at him.

"You, I should have known." Nick growled, glaring at Koragg.

"I spoke the truth, didn't I? No one trusts you. No one wants you, except me." Koragg quickly told them. "I want you for your power!" The shield Koragg carried suddenly opened, and a bright light was headed at them. They tried to dodge it, but soon both of them were flying.

Aly coughed, looking at Nick. "Fight me!" Koragg yelled, glaring at the two. "Only you red ranger! I'll deal with the black ranger later." There was another flash, aimed at Aly, and she yelled, falling back down as a force field covered her. She tried to break it, but it was strong.

Nick looked over at her, worried, but she shook her head, saying that she was okay. "Yeah, well if it'll get you out of my head." Nick hissed, standing up and calling out. "Magical Source! Mystic Force!"

"Go get him Nick!" Aly hissed out from where she was stuck. She watched the fight rage on, and so far Nick had it under control, but then Koragg got the best of him.

"Nick!" Aly screamed, trying again to break the force field, but it was impossible.

"Your powers are weak. You have not learn to harness your magic. Your defeat will be swift." Koragg called out, glaring at the red ranger.

"I'm not as weak as you think pal!" Nick yelled, standing up. "Watch this, power of the Phoenix!" He channeled the power through, before sending it at Koragg. Aly smiled as the fight went on, and at the moment she didn't care that she was stuck, but it was proving to be a problem.

"Come on magic, now's a good time as any." She told herself, looking at her morpher, before taking a breath and closing her eyes, channeling her magic. "Come on!" She growled. There was a sudden glow from her necklace as it hovered, and then the sound of glass cracking, and the force field shattered.

"Yes!" Aly exclaimed as her necklace came to rest where it was, standing up and running where the fight had travelled. "Nick!" She called out again, seeing as he was now on the ground, slowly getting back up, Koragg over him.

"Hang on buddy!"

Aly turned around to see the four rangers running toward him, Xander jumping and throwing his Magi Ax into the ground, sending a surge of power at Koragg. Aly smiled and ran toward them.

"We know you didn't steal the money!"

"We're sorry we jumped to conclusions"

"Actually, it was more Xander."

"We let our imaginations get the best of us." Maddie concluded, looking at the two.

"Yeah, you did." Nick told them, pulling himself up. "Maybe you should have thought of that before." He spat off, looking at the four.

Koragg was up, and had now transformed into a centaur, the zord that had defeated Udonna. "It's time to zord up, Aly could use your help here."

"Help is my middle name." Aly laughed, moving and grabbing her morpher "Magical Source! Mystic Force!"

"Mystic Titans, dragon formation!"

The five tuned into the dragon as Nick rode on top, but before anything could happen, Koragg had turned into his own zord, and had taken theirs so they couldn't combine.

"I will use your powers against you, as I rise the evil Morticon from the Underworld. Rise, Morticon! Rise!" Koragg yelled.

Morticon rose and it looked like they had an advantage on the rangers, having defeated the five and had Nick ready. But Nick had soon shot a counter spell at Morticon, sending Morticon right back where he belonged.

"I don't know how you did that red ranger, but I have your megazord power now." Koragg spoke, before turning and disappearing.

"No!"

* * *

Aly pulled her helmet off as Nick parked the bike, pulling his off as well. The four met them there, and Xander started. "Look, we just wanted to say, no, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I really am." He explained.

"You're our friend Nick, Aly, and you deserve better." Maddie confessed as well.

"No more jumping to conclusions, promise." Vida piped in.

"It was Xander's fault." Chip added, making them laugh.

"Thanks guys, and I owe you guys an apology too." Nick told them, looking at the four. "I should have come to you when I started hearing Koragg's voice. So I guess we all learned our lesson about trust, and friendship?"

Xander nodded. "No more secrets between us." Nick smirked and clapped hands with the Australian. "No secrets man."

"Well this is nice, but we're late for work." Maddie chipped in, Vida groaning. Aly giggled and put her helmet on its place, slipping off and smoothing down her purple blouse over her black capris. She turned back to wait for Nick, before frowning as he pulled out the red baby blanket he kept with him at all times.

"Nick?" She asked, walking back over.

"No more secrets." Nick repeated, and she touched his shoulder. This one could stay secret.


	6. Chapter 6

**SORRY THIS TOOK FOREVER! I have had no time and or the motivation! Finally got it up though, and I might have to wait till next week for the next chapter to this because i HAVE to get my Operation Overdrive chapter up and I have to work the next two days!  
**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Six: Legends

"Gather round rangers. . . ." Udonna stated as she walked over the Xenotome. "Hear the story, of the beast stallion. Whose strength was known across the land." A picture formed in the Xenotome, of a black stallion, running across the land. The picture soon flew up from the Xenotome and into the orb in the middle of the table the rangers were sitting at. "The legendary Catastros!"

"Many have tried in vain, to break the mightiest creature of them all. But Catastros was stronger than a hundred men, and no one was able to harness the power. Catastros fled into the forest during the battle of good and evil, but before the seal could be complete, darkness came up and grabbed Catastros, and pulled him into the deepest depths of the pit." The story finished up with an evil laugh, and then the orb went back to it's normal color. The rangers sat around the orb, staring at it once the story was complete.

"That was the scariest story ever! Tell it again!" Chip exclaimed, breaking the silence with a bright grin. Aly stared at him for a moment, before turning back to Udonna.

"Even I'm a little freaked out." Vida commented, earning a look from the others in the room. "Just a little." She countered. Aly chuckled and rolled her eyes, standing up to put the two books they had been reading away, Xander moving to help her. Thunder rumbled in the distance, and through the stained glass window lightning flashed around them.

Xander scoffed. "Well, I'm not scared." He said and smirked, earning an eye roll from Alyssa. Another lightning flash and thunder clap and the lights went out for a moment. It was dark, and once the lights had went on, Xander was in Vida's arms. Aly couldn't help but fall out in laughter, the others joining in beside her as Vida dropped Xander. Xander growled, glaring at them. Even Udonna chuckled a bit at the ranger's playful banter going on.

"You can't all be afraid of a silly horse?" Nick asked them as they all gathered around the Xenotome.

"Make no mistake, Nick. Catastros is a force to be reckoned with." Udonna stated, looking at Nick.

"But Catastros must have been tamed, since Koragg has control over him." Maddie stated a theory. Koragg did have the horse tamed, so he shouldn't be such a force to be reckoned with.

"You never know." Udonna stated, and they sighed and looked at each other as the storm carried on outside.

* * *

Aly sighed, shuffling into the kitchen as the rain pounded the window panes. She looked up at the clock on the microwave, groaning when it read 4:30 am. She didn't even know why she was up. She just couldn't go back to sleep at the moment and she had no idea why. She poured herself a cup of hot cocoa and sighed, before shuffling back to the bed.

She opened her bedroom door, raising an eyebrow. Her curtain were blowing in the breeze of her open window, but she hadn't opened her window since it was still raining when she went to bed. She moved, putting her mug down and going to close it, when she heard something behind her. She stopped, her hands on the window sill, before she moved, throwing herself around and throwing a punch, which was immediately blocked. She moved and kicked, not taking any of this as a joke, but shrieked when her leg was suddenly caught and she was thrown on her bed, a body being thrown on top of her and trapping her arms.

"Easy! Easy, Alyssa! Jeez!" Nick exclaimed, holding her down, before moving to turn the lamp on beside her bed. Aly struggled, before looking up into Nick's brown eyes, heart racing and panting.

"Nick! Are you crazy?! I could have killed you! What the heck are you doing!? And in my room for crying out loud!?" Aly exclaimed, finally calming down and staring up at him, taking a deep breath and rolling her eyes. Sure, they were a block away from each other, but Nick had never done this.

Nick rolled his eyes, before moving and letting Aly up, scooting over on the end of her bed and leaning against the footboard. Aly ran a hand through her messy hair. Nick was just wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of red pajama bottoms, his shoes knocked over in the corner of her room. Aly was just wearing a pair of black shorts and a purple tank top, her hair in a messy bun that was now falling out and over her shoulders.

"I couldn't sleep. I had a nightmare." Nick said, looking where she was leaning against the headboard. She looked up when suddenly the bottom fell out of the sky once again, and she had to run and slam her window shut. She locked it and then moved back to where she was. "Okay, what was it about?" She asked, though she knew she probably wouldn't get it out of him.

Nick ran a hand over his face, clearly exhausted, but still stubborn as always. "I don't remember it. But it was freaky." He said. She rolled her eyes, staring at her best friend, before shaking her head. Nick sighed, before looking toward the window, watching the rain splattered against the window once again.

Aly sighed, before moving over on one side of the bed, pushing the covers aside and getting into her own side. Nick took that as an invitation and moved over to the other, pulling the covers over. "Make sure you leave early enough alright? Not that my parents would care but you never know." She told him, slipping around and turning the light off. Nick chuckled as he settled beside her.

"Thanks Als." He said softly, hugging her quickly before turning on the other side, falling asleep almost instantly beside his best friend.

* * *

"Hey, Nick, watch where you're putting things." Maddie commented as another box fell to the floor, CDs spilling out of the box and onto Maddie's feet.

Nick looked up and sighed. "Sorry, Maddie. Didn't get much sleep last night." He said and sighed. Aly looked up from finishing her work with a customer, before walking over.

"Yeah, and you kept me awake." She whispered to him and rolled her eyes. Nick pushed her playfully.

"Maybe you should go home and get some sleep? Toby won't be mad, he has all of us." Maddie tried to make him feel better. Aly nodded, but Nick just shook his head.

"I need the money. I can't." Nick said, shaking his head once again and picking up a box. Aly sighed along with Maddie. "One day, Nick. Toby isn't going to fire you for one day." Aly complained, looking at him. She then walked over to grab a broom to start sweeping, bumping into Xander.

"So, did you go and hide under your bed last night, Xander?" She joked with him. Xander glared at her, pushing her playfully.

"For the last time, I was not scared!" He exclaimed. Vida chuckled as she walked over. "Say that to the aches in my arms from lifting you." She said. Aly laughed, pushing him back. "Don't expect me to carry you back in my pocket." She added. Xander glared once more, before wrapping his arms around her waist and picking her up, making her drop the broom and squeal.

There was a jingle, and Vida moved, pulling out her morpher. "Funs over! Dark magic in our area! We've got work to do!" She stated. Xander dropped the black ranger, before following his friends out of the store.

* * *

The rangers skidded to halts downtown, and had to look around before they finally saw what they were looking for. Koragg had jumped through a seal and immediately turned into a larger form. Catastros appeared and Koragg soon had formed into his own megazord with Catastros.

"Let's ranger up!" Nick commanded. The six moved in line and pulled out their morphers. "Magical Source! Mystic Force!"

 _ **Galwit Mysto Ranger**_

"Prepare to be defeated!" Koragg yelled from above.

"How do we fight him without our megazord power?" Vida asked the others, staring at the group.

"Good question." Maddie agreed. "Any suggestions?" Aly asked, staring at them. She turned to Nick, before watching him.

"Come on guys! Let's do this!" He called out.

"Nick's right. Let's titan up." Xander agreed.

"Dragon formation!" The rangers grew to their titan sizes and then formed into the dragon zord. They shot at him, and as Koragg deflected it, the dragon jumped and landed in front of him. "You don't have all of our powers, Koragg!"

"That was nothing!" Koragg exclaimed as he powered his sword, before blasting it at the rangers. The dragon formation soon fell and the titans were in their place. "Get up and fight!"

There was a shriek, and an arrow hit Catastros, sending him away. Koragg turned, to see Necrolai standing there.

"That will teach you to lie to Morticon!" Necrolai yelled, laughing.

"I will crush you hag!" Koragg yelled, turning.

"You'll have to catch me first!" Necrolai yelled, and disappeared.

"My allies are turning against me. I must deal with this." He said, creating another seal to disappear through.

"No!" Nick yelled, moving and grabbing onto Koragg. The seal started to spark.

"Nick!" Aly shouted, managing to find her wings on her titan form and move over, grabbing onto Nick to try and pull him back, but soon the seal had grabbed all three of them, and they had disappeared.

* * *

Aly screamed as her and Nick fell from the sky, before landing hard on the ground, demorphing immediately. She coughed and shook her head, lying on her stomach.

"Aly, you okay?" Nick asked from beside her once she had finally opened her eyes. She nodded.

"You?" She asked and he nodded. She pushed herself from the ground and turned around. "What happened?" She asked. As she turned around, she stopped, along with Nick. They landed on what seemed to be a long mass of black land, dark clouds surrounding them.

"Where are we?" Nick asked as they both stumbled up to look around the land. There was nothing around them at all, just land, sky, and the two rangers.

"Talk about lost." Nick mumbled, turning to look at Alyssa, who rolled her eyes and looked around. She heard Nick pull out his morpher, calling for the guys to see if they could hear him, but nothing was coming out. No one was on the other side.

"This is weird. One minute we were fighting, and the next. . . this is crazy." She stated, running a hand through her hair, smoothing her hands on her jeans in a nervous and anxious sort of way.

There was a snort, and Nick swallowed, looking at Aly. "I hope that's an oversized pelican." He whispered, before both of them turned, staring right in the face of Catastros.

And then they were running. Running from the legendary Catastros. Aly was falling a bit behind, but of course they were both falling behind and the horse did have four legs to run. Aly shrieked, falling over a few branches on the ground and sliding underneath a twisted tree root. Nick jumped over the branches and slid behind her, before the horse leapt over them, rearing up. Nick yanked Aly up quickly, running as far as they could before the horse was at them again. Nick pulled, and then they both were tumbling down a hill.

They shot up, ready to run, but the horse was gone. Aly was panting, barely able to breath with the stitch in her side and her leg now aching from twisting it. Nick pulled her, holding his side as they ran a few more feet, before hiding quickly behind a large tree.

Aly whimpered, before grabbing her morpher and trying to call the others again. "Guys! Where are you?" She yelled, before looking up. "More importantly, where are we?" She looked at Nick, holding onto his wrist, swallowing thickly.

Nick pulled her up, looking around the place they were at, before they spun around. Nick screamed, the horse yet again rearing up and over them. Nick tripped, pulling Aly down with him and to him. Aly fell against his chest, grabbing onto his arm while his other was around her, looking up at the horse.

"Wait. . ." Aly whispered, as the horse suddenly cried out in pain, and fell down on his legs, a wound glowing on its left flank. "Nick, he's hurt." She said softly.

Nick took a breath, looking at him. "Easy boy, are you hurt?" He asked, both of them standing to their feet and looking at the horse. Aly stumbled as Nick finally moved and ran, leaving her.

"Wait, Nick!" She called him back and he stopped, eyes wide and looking at her. "Come on Aly!" He yelled.

Aly looked back at Catastros. "Nick, he's hurt! We can't leave him!"

"He tried to kill us!"

"Still! We can't leave him like this." She told him, turning back to the horse. She swallowed thickly, walking over to the horse, watching and slowly putting her hand on the horse's nose. He snorted, before pressing his nose into her hand. She turned to look at Nick, who rolled his eyes and groaned, slowly walking back over. "Awh man, why me? Why us?" He groaned.

Catastros moved and laid on his side, Aly pushing back and looking at Nick as he slowly walked toward them. "Okay, you can do this, you can do this." He whispered to himself. She looked at him, before it struck her. This was what he had dreamt about that scared him. Catastros.

"Nick, we have to help him." She begged, looking at Nick. They both took a look at the wound before frowning. The arrow that Necrolai had pierced him with lay beside him. They couldn't do anything.

"I can't do this, not close." Nick said, before sighing. "Wait, I have a magic wand. I can do anything." Nick said, pulling out his morpher and staring at it.

"What was that spell that Claire made you do? To save her head?" She asked, remembering the poor girl.

Nick looked over at her, before looking at the horse. "Finishio! Finishio Catastros!" But nothing happened. "Catastros Finishio! Why isn't this thing working?" Nick complained as they looked at the horse. Aly frowned. The poor horse was hurt, and nothing was helping the poor horse. She stroked her hand across his neck and back, watching him. "Why isn't this thing working?" Nick tried again, looking over at them. Aly frowned, swallowing thickly.

Nick slowly walked over, looking defeated. "I'm sorry. I can't help you." He told the horse, falling down on his knees beside her. "But I'm not afraid of you anymore." He added, pressing his hand to the horse's head.

There was a bright light and his morpher glowed. "Nick!" She exclaimed. Nick stood up, looking at the morpher, before closing his eyes and pointing the morpher at the horse. "Finishio!" He exclaimed. The light hit the horse's wound, and healed it. Catastros stood up, looking at the two as they both stood up. Aly walked over to Nick, grabbing his arm.

"I did it! I healed you!" Nick said.

"All you needed to know was there was nothing to be afraid of." She told him and smiled, watching him pet Catastros. Nick smiled over at her, wrapping his arm around her and smiling. The horse shook his head, staring at the two.

"What is it? You want us to get on?" She asked, and the horse shook his head again. Nick looked at her, before moving and kicking himself up on the horse. He then reached his hand down. Aly looked at him, taking his hand and jumping up behind them. By then, Catastros had taken off, and she was having to hold onto Nick tightly while he held on even tighter.

They rode on through the forest and back onto the beach, where suddenly a seal like the one they had entered was in front of them.

"That's the one that took us here! Maybe it can take us back!" She yelled over the roaring of the wind, looking at Nick as he looked at her. Nick looked over. "Hyah!" He yelled, riding into the seal.

* * *

Nick and Alyssa made it back, in their titan forms an on Catastros. Aly grabbed the two in her claws and picked them up, before tossing both Nick and Catastros into the other.

"It's Nick and Aly! It worked!" Vida yelled.

"I can't believe it worked!" Chip added.

"Hey guys! Need a little help? Come on Aly!" Nick yelled. Aly nodded, flying beside him. "Centaurus Phoenix Dragon Megazord!" Nick yelled. Catastros body formed into Nick's as well as Aly's dragon form forming around Nick and Catastros, adding wings and a tail to the megazord.

"This is how it's done! Red and Black ranger style!" Nick yelled, spinning the fiery sword around and around before attacking the rock monster. It didn't take but two hits, and the rock monster was gone, disappearing in a flurry of sparks.

The titans stood there, Nick on Catastros. A seal was now broken, and their megazord power was back.

"Thanks Catastros." Nick said, patting the horse on the neck. Catastros whinnied, rearing up and dropping Nick, before taking off and back to Koragg.

"I don't know how you were able to combine with my mighty Catastros. But I will find out soon enough. Something about you both and your friendship is troubling." Koragg stated, now as the centaur wolf megazord and standing in front of them.

"I don't understand." Nick stated, staring at them.

"What are you talking about?" Aly asked, staring at them.

"We will meet again, red and black rangers." Koragg demanded, before disappearing in a flash of light.

"I don't understand." Nick repeated, looking at Aly.

* * *

"Not many can say they've ridden the might Catastros. That's quite impressive." Udonna said as her, Nick, and Aly walked toward Rootcore.

"Yeah it was pretty amazing. Even though he probably let us ride him because we helped him out. He had taken more of a liking to Alyssa." Nick explained.

"But he was more attached to you. Must have seen the leader in you." She said, bumping shoulders with him as they walked.

"Unfortunately the next time you meet Catastros, you will be enemies again." Udonna stated the quite obvious, and Aly frowned, nodding. "But you conquered your fear and were rewarded. I'm proud of you." She finished.

"Me too." Aly added and smiled at him. Nick looked at her, before smiling.

"Thanks. But don't forget about the others. They really came through for me when I needed them the most." Nick said, giving some credit to the rangers.

"Apparently, they had help from a troblin friend." Udonna told them, and Aly giggled.

"Phineas? Man, if you told us we'd be hanging out with a sorceress, and a half troll, half goblin, we would have never believed it." She said with a laugh, Nick smirking and nodding.

"Your journeys are just beginning Nick, Alyssa. There are many adventures ahead. Especially for the two of you." Udonna explained to them. Aly smiled, touching her necklace and looking at Nick.

"Now that we can believe." She said, and Nick wrapped an arm around her, walking into Rootcore.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, got this chapter up! And not really happy with it either! But at least it's up!  
**

 **So I have a question I want to ask my friends. I don't want to to go through all of the episodes, since there are so many. I don't like to go through all the action, though I know it's a big deal in some but not really for me.**

 **So should I skip a few chapters, or should I write through all of them?**

 **I want answers from my fans :)**

 **Don't be afraid to message me! I'll talk to ya, I promise!**

 **I will try to get one more chapter of this up and then one more of Kicking Life Into Overdrive as well before this weekend cause I'm going on vacation for the weekend and probably won't be on at all so!**

 **Alright, here we go!**

Chapter 7

"Alright, work the beat. Work the beat. Stocking doesn't have to be boring!" Xander exclaimed, sliding down the row of records in his chair as the rest of the team actually did the work they were supposed to do. He smirked, spinning around once more before coming face to face with a cardboard cut-out of some freaky dude, Toby's head popping out behind it. "Oh, it's just you boss." He said after a moment.

"Nice work, Xander. I like how you've gotten everyone working. You. . .are a born leader!" Toby exclaimed to the teen in green.

"Hear that guys!? Born leader!" Xander exclaimed himself. Aly rolled her eyes, walking toward the back of the store with a box in hand.

"Don't let it get to your head, Xander. It might explode!" She teased, making the others laugh. Xander rolled his eyes and bumped her shoulder, turning back toward Toby. "Who's the old guy, boss?" He asked.

"Who's the old guy?'" Toby exclaimed "Guys! Jake Bonebreaker...the guy who put 'metal' in metal head! Lead guitar and vocal of the mega metal hit; "Hairy Hatchet." He looked at the others, who looked at him, confused.

"My dad may have listened to him when I was younger, but I've never heard of the dude. Sorry, Tobes." Aly commented, stacking a couple of records and putting them in the bin.

Toby sighed, rolling his eyes. "Okay, your lesson. Play it; like it! Class dismissed!" He told them, before disappearing into his office.

Xander clapped his hands together, turning to look at them. "Guys! Who wants to take care of the King of Metal?" he asked

"Not me," Nick answered

"No thanks, he's older than my dad" Maddie told him, shaking her head.

Vida smirked "I've got things to do!"

"Heavy Metal makes my nose bleed," Chip answered. Xander smirked, turning to Aly, who had barely been listening. She looked up, eyes widening.

"No, no! No thanks, Xander. You're the boss, why don't you do it?" She told the man, running a hand through her hair.

Xander huffed, rolling his eyes. "Fine! I'll do it myself, like everything else around here!" he turned back to the cardboard cut-out, before an idea came to his head, and he was pulling out his morpher. Aly looked up just to see it. "Oh, here we go." She mumbled, rolling her eyes. Using magic wasn't always the best thing to do around here.

Xander used his morpher, and suddenly the cardboard cut-out was alive. "Hello Cincinnati!" He yelled and the others looked at him, Maddie giggled and turning to look at Nick and Chip while Vida rolled her eyes and Alyssa shook her head. Xander stood there, looking guilty. "Oops. Slight magical malfunction!" he murmured.

"Slight? Dude, you turned something that can be thrown into the trash quickly, into something that can't be put out on the curb." Aly commented, jumping suddenly when her morpher suddenly jingled, the others around her joining in.

"We can't all split on Toby," Nick pointed out "Aly, V and I'll check it out..." he pointed at the two girls. Aly and V shared a look, before chuckling. "The rest of you deal with metal-head over there..." he pointed at Jake.

"Good luck." She joked with Xander, before the two girls followed Nick out of the store, leaving the other three friends to deal with the cut-out.

* * *

Red, black, and pink rangers found themselves in an underground parking garage, with nothing else but a taxi, which Vida so happened to point out. Then the taxi moved and turned toward them, stopping them in their tracks.

"Well this is perfect." Aly muttered, watching the taxi transform into a monster in front of them. They rushed in at first, trying to attack the monster, but with each attack, the monster deflected, sending both girls falling into each other, and Nick falling beside them. The three stood up shakily, before standing side by side grabbing their morphers. "Magical Source! Mystic Force!"

The three morphed, before heading into battle with the monster. They didn't get far though, before they were blasted backwards, tumbling around each other. "Necrolai?" Vida exclaimed. Aly looked up to see the vampire-bat standing there.

"Who else? And I see you've met my cab monster." Necrolai smirked, watching them.

Before anything serious could happen, the others had finally arrived. "Time to end this party. "Necrolai said, whistling. The monster then turned back into the taxi, and they were blasted once more before they could get to the taxi and Necrolai.

"Wait!" Xander yelled, grabbing Nick as Chip grabbed Aly. "We've got another problem."

"Smile, we're on camera." Maddie stated, looking up at the camera.

"Oh great, and us three morphed on film." Aly complained.

* * *

"You need to keep your identities a secret..." Udonna told them as they stood in Rootcore, staring at the surveillance tape of the three of them morphing. "This tape could put us all in danger"

"Wait, what was that?" Maddie asked, using her morpher to zoom in on the camera, where Necrolai was staring at something.

"Looks like some kind of map." Nick commented, staring at the screen.

"Yes, but there's more to it than that." Udonna stated, walking closer to Aly and Maddie. "That's a map written by the ancients."

"Why don't we take a closer look?" Aly asked, nodding to Maddie. Maddie managed a spell to form the map out in front of them, which Udonna took.

"Oh my, this is a map to the Fire Heart." Udonna finally told them.

"What's the Fire Heart?" Aly asked.

"The ancient's believed it to be the source to tremendous power. That and the Night Gem." Udonna explained to them. "This is the map to the Fire Heart, the Night Gem must still be hidden."

"Which means we need to try and find the Fire Heart, before Necrolai gets her scaly little hands on it." Vida interrupted, hitting her fist against her hand. Aly looked over at her, before nodding to what she said.

"Well, that won't be easy," Udonna told them. "It says you've got to travel through the Cimmerian Forest"

Xander smirked "That's all right," he grinned "we like forests, don't we guys?" He asked, looking at them. Aly and Maddie rolled her eyes, before Aly finally stepped up.

"Wait, I've read about the Cimmerian Forest in our books." She told them, looking at the map, where Udonna used her finger to point out the forest on the map. "It's like, the worst forest you could go into in this realm, right?" She asked the sorceress.

Udonna nodded. "Imagine your worst nightmare." She stated to the others.

"That's easy. My mom puts my phone in the dryer, and the next time we morph, my suit is tiny." Chip commented, making the others laugh.

"Enough!" Udonna yelled, turning to the team. "You are about to begin the most dangerous journey you have ever undertaken. You path will be filled with unimaginable danger, evil creatures, ravenous demons. Now go..." She explained them, handing the map to Alyssa, who in turn, handed it to Nick. She nodded to Udonna, before looking at the others. "Remember, returning with the Fire Heart will not be your success. Your success will be returning at all."

"Well, that's not ominous at all." Aly muttered as they all headed out to start their adventure.

* * *

"This isn't so bad," Chip explained to them, passing a sign that told them to go back.

"I am not looking forward to this," Maddie complained.

"I am. I'll take the lead on this one. I know how to read maps pretty well." Xander stated, moving to take the map from Nick.

"Are you sure?" Nick asked him.

"It's like Toby said," Xander answered back, grinning. "I'm a born leader..." Nick sighs, looking at Aly, who shrugged. He handed the map over to Xander, who smirked. "Alright, team Xander. Onward. . ." He stated.

They walked for a while, not trying to let the fear get the best of the team. Aly walked behind a little, lagging as usual. Something crunched and rolled under her foot. She looked down, eyes widening at the sight of a bone, and then looking to see a skull of something that had lived here. She squealed and jumped, falling straight into Chip who had stopped to make sure she was following.

He laughed. "Now this is my kind of place." He smirked.

"It certainly isn't mine." Maddie mumbled. Something creepy sounded above them, making Aly jump once more. "Okay what was that?" Maddie asked. Nick touched Aly's left shoulder, Chip trying to be friendly and had his hand between her shoulder blades, helping her. "Just keep moving." He told them.

* * *

"Whoa." Xander said, putting his hand up and staring back at the map after another hour had passed. There was a loud commotion, and all five rangers fell into each other onto Xander.

Vida sighed. "Next time, just say 'stop'. 'Whoa' is for horses. I don't see any horses here, do you?" she retorted, glaring at the green ranger.

Xander shook his head "Okay," he agreed "I got -" but he cut off as the creepy sound came back.

"Did you hear that?" Maddie asked, a nervous edge in her voice

"I've got the feeling that something has been following us, since we started" Chip pointed out.

Aly squealed as something dropped down in front of her face, making her stumble and fall back straight into Xander, tumbling to the ground. She looked up from where she was to see Phineas hanging from a tree branch. She rolled her eyes and picked herself up with Maddie's help, Xander pulling himself up as well.

Nick sighed, "Don't worry, its only Phineas..."

"Oh," Phineas grumbled "It's _only_ the Rangers"

Xander stepped forward "Sorry Phineas, we're on an important mission" he explained "No time for a visit."

Phineas flipped of the tree branch he was hanging from, and landed on the ground in front of them "Tell you what, since you asked so nicely, I'll take you through the forest" Phineas offered, smiling and staring at the rangers. Aly turned to look at the others, before back at Phineas.

"Maybe we should let Phineas lead," Nick addressed Xander "Sounds like he knows the place"

"Yeah. He lives here, he knows where to go. We don't" Aly added, Vida nodding in agreement.

"I like them, they know what they're talking about. I know this forest like the back of my -" he cut off "Oh, lucky me, new wart."

Xander shook his head "Look, we don't need any help. I know exactly where we're going" he looked at the map then pointed over his shoulder "This way team" He said. Aly and Maddie groaned, before following Xander, leaving Phineas to watch them leave.

* * *

After another hour passed, they were still continuing on through the forest. Nick finally decided to stop them, telling Xander that they were lost. Xander wouldn't let it get through to his head that they weren't lost.

"Uh, guys?" Aly called as they kept fighting. They were sinking. She was still standing there, but the others were sinking.

"We are. . .sinking!" Chip exclaimed, finally getting it to the others that they were sinking.

"Aly, help!" Vida called.

"I can't pull all five of you out!" Aly exclaimed, falling on her knees and grabbing Vida's hand, trying to pull her out and digging her heels into the ground so she wouldn't fall in herself. She moved and looked around for something to help.

"Guys!" She called, grabbing a root from the tree near the swamp sand, grabbing Nick's hand as the others grabbed his. She immediately helped starting to try and pull them out, managing to get Nick at least half out and moving to grab Maddie. She yanked the girl out as they both moved to grab Vida, and then grabbing Chip. Nick moved back a moment to help Xander, who was still sinking. Aly quickly grabbed Nick's shirt as he grabbed Xander, Chip grabbing his other hand as they moved and finally got everyone out. Somehow, Aly was now covered in muck even though she was not in it.

"Okay, let's re-evaluate. Get the map." Nick said, panting and turning to look at the others. The three girls were laying on each other, not wanting to move and do anything stupid.

"No!" Aly exclaimed, looking toward the muck where the map disappeared with a small 'pop'.

"Great! Now we are lost." Nick complained, putting his head back down.

"Map? Who needs a map? I looked at the thing a million times. It's all up here!" Xander said, pointing to his head. The girls groaned.

"And that's supposed to make us feel better?" Vida asked.

* * *

"Ew, ew, ew!" Aly exclaimed, jumping and trying to pull the webby material off of her. "Xander! Seriously?! I'm about to put you back in that swamp sand!" Aly yelled, cringing and trying to get the spider web.

Xander rolled his eyes and pushed through another web. "What's your problem?" He asked, looking at her.

"She's terrified of spiders, dude. You don't want to scare her with one, she'll kill you." Nick remarked, looking at her. She was the only one that had gone through the web, the others having missed it.

As they waited for Xander to make another move, Phineas appeared once again, the other rangers sighing in relief.

"Maybe now is a good time to ask Phineas, for his help" Maddie asked, looking at Xander. The other rangers nodded around her, walking toward the troblin.

Xander shook his head "We don't need anything, we are fine" He complained.

"No, we're not! Xander, face it, we're lost!" Aly snapped, sighing and exhausted. Phineas moved to leave, before she stepped up. "I'm going with Phineas. Sorry, Xander, but he knows where he's going. He does live in these woods." She told him, moving toward him.

"The Princess of the Night is right." Phineas said. Aly raised an eyebrow, before shaking her head.

"Alyssa's right. I'm going with them." Nick said, touching Aly's shoulder. "Me too." Vida added, walking toward the two. Chip and Maddie moved forward, before Xander stopped them, bribing them to come with him. They decided to follow Xander, and Aly shook her head, running a hand over her face.

"Come on." Phineas said, waving the other three.

* * *

"After you." Phineas stated, showing the three where to go. Nick helped Vida and Aly over a tree stump and into the ravine, before they finally found an opening. "There you go! Congratulations! You have officially made it out of the Cimmerian Forest. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got things to do" The troblin explained to them, before disappearing back into the forest.

The three headed over and looked over into the canyon. "Long way down." Vida commented.

"Come on, let's find the Fire Heart and get out of here." Nick told them, before they headed on down.

"Over there," Nick pointed, at pile of rocks, glowing on the ground. "You think that's it?" he asked.

"It's worth a shot," Vida nodded "Let's see if we've got our powers back" She removed her morpher and opened it "Tornado Power!" she commanded, turning into a pink whirlwind and destroying the rocks. Nick pulled his cape over his face, covering Aly as she grabbed her own. After Vida had stopped, the rocks were gone and they were staring at something glowing.

"I'll take it from here." Nick said. Vida and Aly both took a step back, letting the flames come from his morpher and melt the rest of the rock, but some of it was still stuck.

"Let's add some light." Aly joked, pulling her own. "Lunar Eclipse!" The light shone from the sun and melted the rest of the rock, showing a cylinder shape on the ground. They opened the cylinder and pulled out a parchment. "The Secret of the Fire Heart." Aly exclaimed, grinning at her two friends.

The ground under them exploded, sending the three flying in the blast. "I'll take that! The Fire Heart is mine!" Necrolai yelled, grabbing the map and then calling for the Hidiacs.

"We've never gonna get a break are we?" Aly asked, before the three ran into the battle.

Even after defeating the Hidiacs, the taxi monster had shown up. After rangering up, Nick went out the monster.

"Want to show the vampire some girl power?" Aly asked, looking at Vida, who nodded and heading into it with her by her side.

"Hey, you guys made it!" Aly called after a moment, looking up when Maddie, Chip, and Xander showed. "Let's show this overgrown bat what we're made of." She added.

After a battle with the monster was finally defeated by the megazord, V immediately went after the map. But she ended up ripping it in two.

"Look what you've done!" Necrolai yelled as the rangers re-grouped.

"Half is better than nothing." Aly shrugged, watching as Vida opened it, revealing yet another map.

* * *

"I'm really sorry everyone. I guess being a born leader, is knowing when to follow." Xander apologized to all of the rangers as they worked in the Rock-Porium.

"You really should be apologizing to Phineas, Xander. He was trying to help us." Aly offered, smiling.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll apologize to him later." He added.

"Well it's not a total loss, we did learn from this." Maddie added, folding a shirt and handing it to Aly as she stacked them.

Everything seemed to fit in nicely, even as Jake Bonebreaker walked in and Toby didn't want to talk to him. Which was even weirder.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all for being so patient with me! I decided to skip a few episodes because there's some episodes I feel like I don't want to mess with and screw up and I also wanted to get some action in so I decided to skip through. I should be getting into some better action soon because yeah well the story's getting good.  
**

 **Hopefully going to work on Kicking Life Into Overdrive tomorrow or this week. It's like deathly hot outside right now so my little booty is staying inside :)**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 8: (Episode 11)

"I hardly call this a global alert." Chip commented as all six rangers made it to the cave on the beach that Leelee had been yelling about. It had been a couple of stressful weeks. First, Vida turning into a vampire, and then finally finding where the Fire Heart had been, to find out it was a dragon egg. Now they were starting to look for the Night Gem, but no one knew where that was. They had to leave Phineas with Toby because of a tooth ache. And for what?

"Well, let's see what's inside." Aly offered, looking at the five of them. Nick headed on in in front of the rangers, the others following in behind. A few feet in, he stopped, and the others crashed into him.

"Heads up next time?" Vida asked.

"I can't see anything." Nick retorted. He was right. There was no light in the cave at all, not even a small sliver coming from the sun.

"Will this help?" Chip asked, raising his staff. "Magi Staff!" The top of the staff glowed brightly, and light filled the caverns. "Let's see if the princess of darkness over there can do that?" Chip joked, the rangers having adopted the nickname Phineas had given her.

"Hey! Just because I'm as dark as the moon does not mean I don't shine. Have you ever seen a full moon in a clear sky, it's bright!" Aly exclaimed, making the others chuckle a bit.

"Chip, you are a. . ." Maddie started, before she was screaming. "Frog! Get it off me! Get it off me!" She was screaming, spinning around and shaking her hand until she had tripped and fallen over a few rocks, falling into Nick and Xander.

"You can't be afraid of a little frog?" Nick asked, grabbing Chip's hand and standing up, Vida grabbing her sister and Aly grabbing Xander.

"I'm not afraid. I'm petrified." Maddie whimpered.

"Oh come on, it's a tiny frog. Positively harmless!" Aly cooed, picking up the little frog and looking at him. "Sorry buddy. Didn't know she was scared of ya." She told the little green guy, smiling.

"Those things are ugly and slimy." Maddie shook her head.

"Speaking of ugly, what is that?" Vida asked, looking over into the cave. The rest of them rushed over, before Aly placed the frog down toward the opening. "There ya go, just hop that way and you'll be out of here in no time." She told him, before following the rangers over.

"It looks like a mummy." Xander commented as Aly walked over, looking at the creepy looking artifact.

"Hey, over here! There's something else." Nick called, walking over to the corner of the cave. He got to his knees and picked up something covered in dirt and dust.

"What is it?" Maddie asked as they walked over.

"It's a lamp with the mystic force crest on it." Nick told them, looking at the lamp. As soon as he pulled it out, the ground was rumbling, making Aly fall to the ground. "Watch out!" She called.

"Not another earthquake!" Maddie complained.

"What was that?" Vida asked once the shaking had stopped.

"Dunno, but it was weird." Chip added.

"And what was with the large bang?" Nick asked, staring at his team.

"I know all the answers to your questions, rangers." A voice spoke. Aly turned around in time to be blasted to the side as Necrolai walked in. "Aly!" Maddie called, running over the girl and helping her back up. "That was you destroying the force field that kept me out of here." The bat explained. "Now give me what I came here for!"

"No! You're not getting this lamp!"

"I'm not?" Necrolai asked, throwing the rangers to the side. "You can keep your lamp, it's this I want!" She grabbed the mummy, before she was gone.

"Where is she? She's gone." Xander asked, helping the others up.

"And she took the mummy with her." Maddie added

"I've got a bad feeling we'll see that thing again." Vida added.

"Thanks for that optimism." Aly commented, rolling her eyes.

* * *

"Yep, it's definitely the mystic force symbol." Maddie told them as they walked in Rootcore, setting the lamp on the table.

"Well, maybe there's more writing." Nick offered, taking a rag and trying to wipe the dust off of it. He blew the dust off, and suddenly there was a rattling from the lamp, and a giant cat was standing in front of them.

"I am the great genie, Jenji! I grant you one wish!" The cat suddenly spoke, looking at them.

"A genie?" Xander asked.

"You got a problem with that?"

"No."

"Good!" Jenji exclaimed. "I hate violence! Now, here's the rules. I'm the genie, you're the master. You get one wish, can't hurt anybody with it, blah, blah, blah. . ."

"I've always wanted a real genie." Chip added, smiling.

"One wish." Jenji continued. "Don't take all day. Got a lot of things to do, like sit in a cave for another nineteen years."

"You blaming us for locking you in there?" Vida snapped.

"So, now it's blame the big cat." Jenji growled.

"I know!" Chip exclaimed, "I wish. . .for ten wishes. For each of us." Chip told them, and they agreed.

"You know that's not going to work, right?" Aly asked, leaning against the table. "Genie's are sneaky and literal. It won't work."

"You never know!" Chip whined. Aly chuckled.

"Wait, is that. . ." Aly turned to look, as suddenly the big cat was in front of her. "Oh! I knew it was you! I knew it was Amethyst! You're alive, oh you're alive! I can't believe it! You're safe! Oh, Daggeron is going to be so pleased to know! I did it!" The cat exclaimed, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her.

"Whoa! Whoa! What is going on?" Nick exclaimed, walking over to the two. Jenji looked at Nick, before letting go of Alyssa. "Aly, what is he talking about?" He asked.

"I think you have the wrong, girl. My name is not Amethyst, it's Alyssa." Aly quickly said, smoothing down her shirt.

"Oh, uh, my apologies, miss." Jenji said, not looking apologetic. Aly shook her head, moving to stand beside Nick, who touched her shoulder and guided her back over to him. Aly looked over at Jenji, confused and wanting to know what the genie was talking about.

"Back to the wishes." Vida finally broke the silence, looking at them.

"Oh yeah. Wish granted." Jenji finally spoke, making the others cheer a bit. Aly rolled her eyes as Xander finally stepped up. "I wish for one hundred diamonds." He said and they laughed, waiting.

"Nothing happened." Xander finally exclaimed, looking at the giant cat.

"Of course not. You only had one wish, carrot top wished for a hundred wishes for each of you. I granted that, henceforth disbanding any other wishes. It's in the genie contract." Jenji explained. The others groaned, but Aly couldn't help but giggle a bit from where she was sitting, glancing over to Claire who was just walking in, dragon egg in tow.

"Oh, is that a dragon egg? Cause I am hungry." Jenji suddenly spoke, walking over to where she was.

"Does you-know-who, know that you brought home a stray cat?" Claire asked, perplexed.

"Better keep it warm, it's about to hatch. Someone sit on it. It's uncomfortable, but it's the only way." Jenji quickly explained to the girl before they could talk about the fact that he was the stray cat.

Claire looked at the cat, before back at the egg. She sighed, obviously defeated, having no other choice. "Oh boy." She quickly said, before propping it on an empty table once she and Aly cleared it. She took the boys' hands before propping herself up and onto the egg.

"Good. Good. Good. Now, the important thing is you cannot get off the egg, until it hatches... Ok?" Jenji quickly explained, looking at the egg and patting the top of it.

"How long will that take?" Claire asked.

"Well, a few minutes. Or a couple of days. Sometimes a month. Anything up to 30-40 years!" The look on the blonde's face was a picture perfect moment, and the rangers couldn't help but giggle at her predicament.

Soon, the orb in the middle of the table glowed black, and they turned toward it. "Evil doesn't sleep." Chip said quickly, looking down at it.

"It's downtown, we need to go." Aly said quickly, nodding to the rangers and turning to head out of Rootcore.

"Oh, well have fun, be safe. I'll be gone by the time you get back" Jenji called toward them, still watching Claire and the egg.

Nick stopped, before moving back toward the table and grabbing the lamp. "Nuh-huh, no way! You owe us some wishes! Back in the lamp. You're coming with us." He quickly said, brandishing the lamp toward the cat, telling him to get back in

"Fine. But you should know, that when it comes to fighting. . .I'm just a kitten"

* * *

"At last, the Power Rangers. Let me introduce myself. I am the destroyer of your world. I am Imperious! The dark wizard of the Underworld." A mummified figure spoke, rising from a dark cloud over the town and over where the rangers were standing.

"Don't call yourself a wizard. Wizards use their magic to help people!" Nick cut him off real quickly, still clutching the lamp in his hands as they stared up at the mummy.

"Your witch Udonna has mis-lead you, Red Wizard. Magic is for fulfilling all your own desires. Come to my world, and learn what real power is"

"Magic is for doing the good for the people, no matter what realm you're from. You call yourself a wizard? You're just a mummified jerk!" Aly spat up at the mummy.

"Well I see you're just like your father was, the magic is strong in you, black witch." Imperious spoke to her, causing Aly to step back and stare up.

"My father? What do you know about my father?" She asked quickly.

Imperious laughed, before brandishing his fan at the black ranger. A bright light blasted out of it, hitting her square in the chest and sending her flying.

"Aly!" She heard Nick and Xander yell, Vida and Chip moving to help her up.

"Just like I said. A mummified jerk." She mumbled under her breath, holding her stomach and leaning against Vida heavily to catch her breath.

Nick glanced at the lamp, before realization dawned on him. "I just remembered we got a Genie that owes us some wishes. I'll rub it and get Jenji to help us." He explained, rubbing the lamp quickly. But the cat managed to pull his lamp out of Nick's hands and disappear quickly.

"Some Genie you are! Fine, I'll do it myself!" Nick huffed, before grabbing his staff and moving toward Imperious. "Magi Staff!" He moved to attack, but Imperious was gone, his laughter ringing out.

"Where did he go?" Nick asked, looking around. Imperious was then in front of the ranger, sending him backward. He deflected each of the rangers' powers, sending them back at the rangers, which hit them harder since it was their own magic and not someone else's.

"I was lead to believe that you were a powerful adversary. Udonna has not chosen wisely!" Imperious spoke, fanning himself and staring at the six rangers, still trying to recover from what had just happened. He laughed, before growing monstrous in size, way over a megazord's size. "Now I will show you real power!"

The ranger's morphed into titan form, but even that didn't stop Imperious, even as they combined for their megazord power.

If it hadn't been for Jenji, they would have lost, but the cat conquered his fear and became a valuable asset to the team, weakening Imperious for him to head back to the Underworld, letting the rangers win.

* * *

"Hey! You okay?" Alyssa looked up from where she was sitting in Rootcore, necklace held tight in her hand as she played with the small orb. She thought she was just seeing things, but looking at the necklace, she knew that the dark orb had begun to fade and lighten up just yesterday. It didn't really make sense to her. Maddie was staring at her, leaning against the table where she sat.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm okay. Just thinking." Aly mumbled quickly, still staring at the orb.

"About what Jenji and Imperious said?"

Aly sighed. "More about what Imperious said, but Jenji's haunts me as well. How could Imperious know so much about my father, and that I am strong like him? Were they partners, was my father evil as well? It just doesn't make any sense. I feel like I'm just getting farther and farther away from where I want to be." She explained to the blue ranger.

Maddie sighed, moving and placing her hand on the black ranger's shoulder. "Hey, come on. Don't think about it so hard. Udonna said you're a descendant of a Mystic, right? That means either your mother or father fought the great battle and won, that means that they are good. Maybe Imperious just remembers. And as far as the whole Amethyst thing, I don't understand that either." The girl spoke to her friend, making her look up. Aly looked up, before sighing softly.

"We'll figure it out, together. That's what friends are for." Maddie added. Aly smiled softly, putting the necklace back on her neck and standing up, hugging the girl in front of her. "Thanks." She said, before pulling back. "It's nice to have a girl as a friend for once." She said and giggled, Maddie chuckling beside her.

There was laughter coming from the outside of Rootcore. Aly and Maddie looked up to see Chip and Vida leading Udonna into Rootcore, the other two following behind the white wizard. Aly chuckled and moved around with Maddie toward where the group was, forgetting their conversation as she leaned into Nick's awaiting arm. "Can't you just tell me the surprise?" Udonna asked after a moment or two.

Vida moved and turned Udonna so she was facing an awaiting Jenji.

"We hope you like pets, because we have a new cat. Open your eyes!" Maddie quickly told her. Udonna pulled her hands from her face, opening her eyes and staring at the genie cat. "Jenji!" She exclaimed, eyes wide as she hugged the cat.

"Udonna! You haven't aged a day." Jenji quickly said, hugging the sorceress right back.

"I think we can keep him." Xander mumbled toward the other rangers, making them laugh and Vida nod.

"I've missed you so much. Where have you been?" But before Jenji could say anything, Udonna had cut him off. "Daggeron! Amethyst! Bowen! Do you know where Bowen is?" Udonna asked urgently.

The rangers stopped, confused at the sudden change in the mentor's demeanor.

"No. . ." Jenji started, quickly going quiet as Claire was suddenly calling for help.

As soon as they got there, Claire was thrown from the egg, falling into Chip, who caught her quickly. The egg was moving, standing up suddenly, before the exterior fell apart, and in it sat a baby mechanical dragon. Everyone awed over it. It was so adorable. Even as it turned toward Claire and mumbled "Mama."


	9. Chapter 9

**THIS TOOK ME FOREVER I'M SO SORRY! But it is finally up!**

Chapter 9: (Episode 12)

"Trust is the key to any team," Udonna spoke, walking around the group of rangers, Maddie standing in the middle with a blindfold around her eyes. ". . .in order for us to truly trust one another, each of us must realize that at some point our entire lives our going to be in the hands of the rest of teams. Ok? Ready Maddie?" Udonna finished, asking the blue ranger.

"I think so..."

"You'll be fine. Slowly fall forward. Your team will catch you" Slowly, Maddie moved and fell forward, the rangers catching her and pushing her so she fell backward. They did this for a few minutes, showing that they could do this.

"There's a good boy, Fireheart." Claire cooed, walking into the main room with the baby dragon in her arms. The others watched, before Nick, Xander, Vida, and Chip moved.

"Wait! Guys!" Aly exclaimed, turning forward and squealing when Maddie fell forward into her, tossing them both to the ground with a loud crash.

"Ouch!" Aly exclaimed, flopped on the floor as she looked up at the ceiling. Maddie huffed, pulling the blindfold off her eyes. "Sorry Aly."

"Least I was here to catch you like a person is supposed to." She said, letting Maddie get off of her before pulling Aly to her feet.

Udonna laughed softly, looking at the two girls that had grown closer since they had been together. They rolled their eyes at the rest of the rangers, before the orb made a clanging sound. Udonna moved toward it. "There has been dark magic detected in the woods."

"We'll check it out. "Nick said, looking at the others, before they headed out into the woods.

* * *

"It's quiet," Nick spoke, looking around the woods where the dark magic had been located.

"Almost too quiet!" Chip added, grinning. The others stared at him. "Sorry, always wanted to say that"

"Who goes there?" What seemed to be a warrior asked, stepping out in front of them. "What brings you children, into these dangerous woods?" He asked once again, staring at the six teens in front of him.

"Who are you calling children?" Vida asked, aggravated even with Aly touching her shoulder to calm her down.

"Give us a second and we'll show you." Nick said, before all six of them were racing forward. The warrior had managed to block each of their attacks and send them spiraling. Aly raced forward, but the warrior had grabbed her arm, twisting it. She glared at the warrior, who stared at her, before throwing her back and into Nick, tumbling backwards.

"Wait!" Udonna called, appearing behind the rangers.

"Watch out!" Nick warned his mentor, helping Aly to her feet and standing there. "He's evil!"

"No he's not," Udonna responded with a smile, as she moved through the group, toward the warrior. "He's an old friend." The rangers looked at her, confused. They looked toward the warrior, who glowed, and his armor disappeared, revealing a man standing there.

"Udonna," he greeted, smiling.

"Calindor, you haven't aged a day." Udonna spoke, smiling brightly and walking toward him, hugging him tightly.

"I'll explain later." Calindor spoke, before turning toward the rangers.

"These are the Mystic Rangers," Udonna explained, motioning to the group of six behind her.

Calindor bowed at them "The forest will forever be in your debt"

"Who is this guy?" Maddie asked

"A great warrior," Udonna answered.

"And an old friend," Calindor added.

The rangers seemed to trust the new-comer, since Udonna trusted him, but Aly didn't. The way the man stared at her, like he knew who she was, scared her and put her on edge, like this was something she couldn't figure out. Calindor turned toward her. "And you, milady?" He asked.

"Alyssa." She said softly. Calindor bowed toward her, before stopping, eyes moving toward the necklace. "It's nice to meet you." He said quickly, smiling, but Aly could tell something was up. Nick turned to look over at Alyssa, confused as to why she was so wary. Calindor smiled softly at the girl. "That's a rather nice amulet. Does it mean something?" He asked.

"She's the descendant, Calindor." Udonna spoke.

"She is? Well, we will have to find out who that was." He said and smiled. Aly took a step back, turning to Nick. She felt rather uncomfortable. Nick walked over to her, touching her shoulder. She looked over at him, before looking back.

As soon as they got back, dark magic showed up in the orb once again, and they had to head out.

* * *

"...any ideas on what he's up too?" Nick asked, glancing over his shoulder at the others. They had battled a monster named the Jester that seemed to be harder to fight. Maddie and Aly tried to get the better of him but that didn't work and now he was on the loose.

"That symbol on the ground. I know I've seen it somewhere before...it must have something to do with a dark seal – What?" Maddie looked at the five around her, staring at her shoulder.

Xander grinned as he leaned over Maddie's shoulder "It seems your prince has arrived," he teased, pointing to the little frog that had now perched on Maddie's shoulder.

Maddie glanced, before screaming, pushing the frog off. The five erupted in laughter.

"Still don't like frogs, sis?" Vida asked

"Not since you put one down my dress when we were kids. No!" she answered, shivering.

"Vida! You put one down her dress?!" Aly asked, laughing. Vida nodded, laughing as well. There was a loud ruckus, and Aly watched as the rest of the rangers frantically went after the frog. Aly giggled.

"If it makes you feel any better. I'm terrified of spiders thanks to Nick." She said and smiled, hugging Maddie and squealing when Xander flopped across their feet, trying to catch the frog. There were sudden screams through their commotions.

"Guys! There's something going on, let's go!" Aly called, stopping the craziness over the frog and heading out.

* * *

"That's it! I know what you're trying to do!" Maddie exclaimed as the morphed rangers stood in front of Jester, where he had finished another seal on the ground.

"You do?" Jester asked

"You're writing down symbols on the ground to create a dark seal. It's the same one we've seen Koragg use. But it's not gonna happen." Maddie exclaimed, glaring at the monster.

"But, when the seal is complete all the humans will be gone, try and stop me!" Jester yelled, aiming energy at the six. It hit them head on and they exploded, falling back.

Maddie drew her Magi staff "This guy's going down!" she growled, racing forward. But the Jester had the better of her, and with one throw to the ground, she had fallen and demorphed.

"No!" Aly called out, jumping up as much as she could. "Magi Staff, Lunar Eclipse!" She screamed, aiming the power at Jester. But he moved away and blocked the power at Aly. Aly yelled, stumbling and falling. She grunted, moving and getting back up.

"Trying to fool me huh?" Jester cackled, before aiming once more and sending her flying. Aly fell, demorphing right beside Maddie. Maddie grabbed her arm, looking at the ranger in black. They looked up to see Jester raising his hand up, about to strike.

But the strike never happened. The frog from before landed on Jester's face, scaring the monster and pulling him back from the girls. Giving Nick enough time to attack Jester and push him farther away from the girls.

"You alright?" Aly asked Maddie. Maddie nodded, before looking over where the frog was now sitting. "You saved us." She said and smiled at the little frog. Aly smiled and nodded. "Frogs aren't so bad." She told her and Maddie nodded, holding the little frog before slowly moving and kissing the frog.

There was a bright light, pushing the girls back a bit. The frog suddenly lit up and moved, hitting Jester square in the chest, before suddenly moving and turning into a man.

A man that looked exactly like Aly.

The man then morphed into his own ranger, taking Jester head on and finishing the job the rangers had started, using Jenji as his weapon.

"That's wicked cool." Aly said once the man had de-morphed and stood in front of them. The rangers regrouped around them, but the man had stopped. "Who are you?' Maddie asked.

"I am Daggeron." He said, before he focused on Aly, his eyes moving toward the amulet and then back to her.

"I didn't know when I would see you again, my Amethyst." He said, looking at Aly.

"What is he talking about?" Xander asked, staring at Aly.

"Aly?" Nick asked quickly, looking at her.

"I-I think you have the wrong girl. My name is Alyssa." Aly stammered out, swallowing thickly. Daggeron didn't falter. His eyes wandered toward the amulet, before nodding toward it. "May I?" He asked. Aly looked down at the necklace, swallowing, before taking it off and handing it to him. Daggeron looked at it, holding it in his hand, before clenching his fist around it. There was a bright light, and he unclenched his fist. The orb was now purple, an amethyst color. The others gasped, staring at it.

"Until we were reunited, the orb turned black. It was my gift to you before you were taken from me. Amethyst, you are my daughter." Daggeron explained. Aly stared at him, her eyes wide and her mouth almost agape.

"Wicked cool!" Chip exclaimed, staring at them.

"Whoa." Xander gasped out.

"He's your father?" Maddie asked.

"She looks just like him." Vida agreed.

"This is crazy." She whispered confused. Nick moved toward her, hand on her shoulder immediately.

"Wait, so you're saying you're her father, after all these years?" Nick asked Daggeron. Aly quickly touched his chest, the other grabbing his arm to call him down. "Aly, this is your father?" Nick asked, looking down at her.

"Look, there's no time for that now. Udonna's in trouble." Daggeron quickly changed subject, turning toward Nick and then the others.

* * *

There was a small explosion, as the force field of the Xenotome was broken. "Finally, the Xenotome is mine." Imperious laughed. But as he moved toward the Xenotome, there was a blast of light, hitting him and pushing him backward. Aly threw her hand out, her own power combining with Daggeron's, breaking the spell on Udonna and Claire.

"We meet again, Calindor." Daggeron spoke, stepping in front of the rangers.

"I am now called Imperious, and I see that you have been reunited." Imperious spoke, stumbling a bit and looking at the two. Daggeron looked at Aly, before both of them turned, ready to fight.

"This is not the time or place. We will meet again, and next time I will finish you all, for good!" The mummy growled, before he was gone.

With the monster gone, Udonna moved, hugging an old friend. She then turned toward Aly. "So, you found him?" Udonna asked with a smile.

Aly looked at her, before taking a breath. "I found him." She said softly, a smile pulling on her face.

* * *

"You need to understand what happened, why we were separated." The father and daughter walked through the woods, now settled down after the whole commotion with Imperious. Jenji followed behind them, not really paying much attention.

"I'm all ears." Aly said softly, throwing the stick she had had in her hand. Daggeron smirked, before sighing.

"You were born just before the Great Battle. Your mother and I adored you, and were ready to start a family, settle down in the world. But as the darkness started over, we knew that we had to get you out of this realm, until the darkness was conquered. Your mother tried to get you over to a friend of hers, but she was attacked in the middle of it all. Jenji managed to come to the rescue, and take you out into the human realm, where you would be safe." Daggeron explained to her.

"So, Jenji is my knight in shining armor when I was a baby?" She joked, turning back to the cat, who shrugged. "Guilty as charged."

"I was cursed by Calindor, who I thought was my friend, before I could get back to you. If it wasn't for your friend, I would still be a frog. And I would have never been reunited with you, Amethyst."

Aly sighed, running a hand through her hair, stepping on the edge of the river near Rootcore and sitting on a few rocks, Daggeron following and sitting beside her. "Daggeron- er – dad. It's going to take me some getting used to. For a while, I thought you were gone. I thought you had just up and left me. Now that you're here, I'm just confused." She finished, sighing.

"I understand. I wouldn't expect you to just jump back into it. But your powers will be stronger."

Aly turned to him. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"I am the Solaris Knight. The solar powers come to me. You are the black ranger, the lunar powers come to you. . . ."

"Solar and lunar powers are stronger together." Aly concluded and smiled. "That's amazing." Daggeron couldn't help but chuckle, watching her as she played with the necklace. This was all amazing. She couldn't believe it, at all.

There were footsteps, and Aly looked up to see Nick walking toward them. "Thought I'd find you here. Are you okay?" He asked. Aly smiled up and him and nodded, scooting over to let him sit down. "I'm fine." She said. "Just catching up."

"You two were friends before?" Daggeron asked.

"We've been friends for a while." She told her father, leaning against Nick once he had sat down.

"I'm glad you had friends around you, as I wasn't, Amethyst."

Nick chuckled. "Amethyst. I'm not going to be able to get used to that." He smirked and she pushed him playfully.

"That was because of your eyes. When you were born, your eyes were that color." Daggeron explained to him. Aly looked at him, brown eyes confused, before shaking her head.

"It's beautiful. But I'm just used to be called Alyssa, or Aly, if that's alright?" She asked him. Daggeron raised an eyebrow.

"That will be something to get used to, Ame. . .Aly." He repeated, making Nick and her both laugh. Both of the men stood up, ready to move, and before Aly could even get up, two hands shot out in front of her to help her. She raised an eyebrow, before taking both hands and standing up.

This would be something to get used to.

 **Reviews please! They're so nice! And I'm sorry I'm falling behind!**


	10. Chapter 10: Pt 1

**Sooo! This my own episode that I created. I wanted to add a little bit in for my own character. I just didn't want her to be normal because As the title saysss, The Dark and the Light, well then, who's the light!  
**

 **Anyway, this part 1. Hope you guys love it! Review!**

Chapter 10: Pt 1

Rock-Porium was going through its normal hustle and bustle of a store. Vida was up on the DJ, playing some awesome tracks that had the store pumping. Maddie was helping a customer, Chip was cleaning up the back, and Xander was doing his normal "supervising" trick, which consisted of sitting in one of the chairs and playing the ukulele, smiling at whatever girl he could.

"Thanks, see you soon." Aly thanked the customer, handing her the bag and waving. She jumped and squeaked when Toby fell beside her, throwing a stack of flyers on the counter, along with a box of more flyers on the ground.

"Toby, you okay?" She asked, running a hand through her hair and moving to pick up the scattered records that had been stacked from the floor. Toby shook his head, mumbling. "Toby, are you on that whole 'fasting' thing again?" Toby looked up at Aly, before nodding.

"Dude, take my candy bar. You're going to need it." She joked, making Chip, who had joined her, laugh a bit.

"What's all this?" Maddie asked, reappearing from her customer. "Live Music Night. Open auditions being held. Toby, when did you start holding a live music night?" She asked, holding a flyer in her hands.

"The big boss says I need something more to liven up the place and bring some more money in. And since this is a music store, why not bring in some live music? So, I'm going to hold open auditions this week and whomever I like will be my new singer." Toby explained to them. The kids agreed, it did sound like a good idea.

"Why not hire Aly? She's got a great voice." Nick, suddenly appearing near them, said. He leaned against the counter. Aly's eyes widened, before flipping to glare at Nick. "She writes her own songs and everything." He added.

"You sing?" Maddie asked. Toby turned to look at her.

Aly blushed, looking down at the scuffed up sneakers she wore that day. Everyone was staring at her. "Y-Yeah. I've been writing music since I was younger."

"Her parents bought her some recording equipment and everything." Nick added with a grin attached to his face.

"We didn't know that. I mean, we knew you played the guitar and the piano, but not sing." Vida added.

"That's because. . ."

"This is perfect! I don't have to hold auditions! Aly, you're hired! We'll make even more money!" Toby exclaimed, startling the girl.

"Toby, that's not a good idea.. . . " She stammered, but Toby was already gone, slamming the door to his office in glee.

"Alright, Aly! You got yourself your first gig! I could play some of your music, be your deejay." Vida added, grinning. The others agreed around her. Aly bit her lip, before shouldering past the group and disappearing out the front door. Nick frowned, before following her and calling her name.

"Aly! Aly, hey! What's wrong?!" He called, finally stopping the girl by grabbing her arms. Aly sighed, turning back toward him.

"Nick! You know I have massive stage-fright! I can't make a fool of myself again!" Aly exclaimed. Nick looked at her, before taking a breath and sighing.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. But Aly, you know you can do this. This is not back then. The past is over. You can do this. Heck, you face monsters on a daily basis, and you're scared of being on stage, doing something you really enjoy?" He explained to him. Aly looked up at him, before sighing.

"You'll be fine up there. I know you. You've got it." Nick repeated. Aly sighed, closing her eyes, before nodding. "I'll try." She told him. Nick smiled, hugging her to him, before pushing her back toward the store.

* * *

"Concentration is your key, Alyssa. The moon has control over the sea and over the sky. To harness that power, you must have control over your thoughts and feelings." Aly stood there, eyes closed, standing on a rather large rock in the middle of the lake. Daggeron and Udonna stood there, watching her.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Udonna whispered, turning her head toward Daggeron, who was watching his daughter with intent. Daggeron took a breath.

"It has to, if she wants to continue." He whispered back to her, before turning his face back toward the lake. "If a thought, a fear, or anything comes into your mind, you must be able to push it back. It will strengthen your powers, give you more of an advantage over your team-mates in time of peril." He continued on. Aly nodded. She enjoyed being able to spend more time with Daggeron, reconcile the lost days they never had, even if it meant training day in and day out.

"Hey, what's going on?" Nick spoke, walking toward the two mentors. Udonna spun around, shushing the red ranger. "Daggeron is trying to train Aly." She whispered toward him, both of them turning toward the lake.

"Daggeron's been pushing her a bit hard, don't you think?" Nick whispered to his mentor.

"She needs it. All of your powers are hard to control, but the five of you seem to have a full control over them. Alyssa's are a bit harder to control, as they have more control over certain elements of nature. Now with Daggeron back, the powers are a bit more out of control, and she has to learn to control them to be a stronger ranger." Udonna explained as quietly as she could.

"She's already a strong ranger, what more does she need?" But Udonna didn't answer. Nick frowned, before looking up at Aly. There was a small click, and the amulet, now purple, was floating, glowing brightly.

"There we go." Daggeron spoke softly. She was starting to grow control. But as soon as he said that, something flashed in the water around her, and the ground trembled. Aly faltered, her amulet falling back to her chest. She opened her eyes, now losing her balance as the ground trembled, and she shrieked, falling back right into the lake.

"Aly!" Nick shouted, rushing forward. Daggeron stopped, confused. "She lost control." He said. "We need to wait."

"Are you insane!? She can't swim!" Nick shouted. The ground trembled once again, and the rock in the middle of the lake cracked and sunk into the water.

"She can't swim?" Daggeron spoke. Nick glared at Daggeron, before shaking his head and running, jumping head first into the water. Udonna moved toward the edge. After a few moments, there was a loud splash, and Nick surfaced, pulling Aly up with him. His arm tightened around her waist as he pushed forward and swam back toward the shore. Udonna grabbed Aly's hand, Daggeron grabbing the other and both hoisting her back up. Aly coughed and spluttered, taking their hands and kicking herself up onto the edge of the lake. Nick pushed himself up behind her.

"Are you okay?" Nick asked quickly. The sound of footsteps startled them, and they turned to see the rest of the team running toward them. Xander and Chip both moved, pulling their capes off and wrapping them around Aly, who was shivering.

"I-I'm fine. I was pushing back up to grab the rock, when something large and dark swam toward me. It circled me, and then suddenly I faltered and started sinking even lower. I-I don't know what was happening." Aly exclaimed, shuddering and pulling the capes around.

"Did you not think and make sure she was somewhere safe, or at least thought and asked her if she could swim?!" Nick exclaimed at Daggeron, glaring at the Solaris Knight.

"N-Nick, he didn't know. I didn't tell him. I thought I could get myself out." Aly looked up at her friend, who was dripping wet next to her.

"Come on, we need to get you warmed up. Vida, you think you can run ahead and tell Claire to get a fire started?" Udonna asked the pink ranger, who nodded and ran on ahead. Maddie and Udonna helped the black ranger up, trying to keep her warm.

"Nick, come on." Chip touched Nick's shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." Daggeron spoke.

"That's right, you weren't thinking. You weren't even thinking about your daughter, just about the ranger." Nick growled, before being shoved forward by Xander.

"Now's not the time, mate."

"Yeah. We need to check on Aly." Chip agreed. Nick glared once more at Daggeron, before following the others back to Rootcore.

* * *

Back at Rootcore, a fire roared in the small fireplace. A trembling Aly, wrapped in blankets sat beside it, waiting for Maddie to come back from her house with clothes. Claire handed her a mug of tea, smiling at the girl.

Nick finally entered with the guys, quickly walking over to Aly. "You sure you're okay?" He asked her quickly, touching her shoulder.

"I'm fine, Nick. I'm a big girl." Aly, finally warm enough, said, smiling at Nick. "Thank you for saving me though." She added. Nick chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"What am I going to do with you?"

Aly laughed, before sighing. She turned when Daggeron walked over.

"Alyssa. I'm truly sorry. I didn't know you couldn't swim."

"It's alright. It's not something I'm proud of." She said and smiled a bit. Daggeron chuckled and sighed.

"You were doing a really great job, if that helps you." He added and she smiled, before her hand moved toward her chest. "No. No, no, no, no." She stammered, feeling her neck.

"What? What's wrong?!" The rangers moved toward her.

"My necklace. It must have fallen in the water when I fell in." She said quickly, frown etching her face.

"It's just a necklace." Xander stated, and she glared at him.

"It was the only thing my parents gave me." She snapped, making Xander back up.

"It's not a big deal, we're together, aren't we?" Daggeron spoke and she looked up at him, before sighing and nodding. "I guess."

* * *

They hadn't gotten much done when they returned back to work when they were sent into town, battling yet another monster that appeared into their realm.

"Hey!" Nick yelled at the dark, lizard like monster, who was attacking the civilians around him. The monster stopped, looking up and staring at the rangers.

"Try and stop me!" The lizard yelled.

"Like we haven't heard that before." Vida muttered. "Magical Source! Mystic Force!"

Soon, the rangers were in battle, moving toward the creature and battling. Aly jumped to the side, before smirking. "Hey lizard!" She yelled, pulling out her staff. "Magi Staff! Lunar Eclipse!" She thrusted her staff up, waiting for the powers.

And nothing happened.

"Huh?" Aly stopped, staring at her Magi Staff. Why wasn't her powers working? She looked up in time for the lizard to blast her backwards. She screamed where she fell, falling into a car.

"Aly!" Vida yelled, the other rangers and the Solaris Knight turning for a moment. Before Vida could move, however, the lizard was on them once more. Aly winced, grabbing her side and went to move, grabbing on the side mirror of the car and pulling herself back up.

"Let's try this once more." She hissed, pulling her morpher out and moving to put in a spell code she had learned. "What?" Her phone beeped, but nothing happened. "What's going on?" She whispered.

"Hey, black ranger! Anyone ever told you to keep your eyes on the prize?!" Aly looked up, the lizard appearing in front of her. He grabbed her arms, and Aly screamed out in pain as something rushed through her.

"Yes, you are the one. Imperious will be pleased." The lizard mumbled.

"Hey! Let her go!" Daggeron yelled.

"As you wish!" He then threw Aly over the car. She fell into the rubble, hard, immediately demorphing. Aly gasped out, the breath being knocked from her as she laid there. What just happened? She wasn't even able to defend herself.

Chip moved toward her, being able to get away for a moment. "You alright?" He asked her, helping her sit up.

"Not really." She managed, wincing as Chip moved, picking her up in his arms quickly and dodging around the rubble. He slowly put her back down, before jumping back into the battle. Aly slowly picked herself up after taking a few breaths, standing out of the way.

"We'll meet again, rangers. I have some business to attend to." The lizard growled, before he was gone. The rangers looked around, before quickly moving toward where Alyssa was.

"Aly, are you alright?" Nick asked, looking at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just confused. Why didn't my powers work?" She asked, looking toward them. "I just went to use my powers, and nothing happened."

"Something's not right. Come on, let's get back to Rootcore." Daggeron told them all.

* * *

"This is troubling." Udonna started, walking around where Aly was sitting, leaning back. The rangers were around Rootcore, watching and waiting in anticipation.

"What's going on, Udonna?" Daggeron asked, standing next to his daughter.

"It's like her powers just disappeared. Almost like they were never here." She explained. Aly looked up at her, eyes widened.

"Her powers disappeared? How is that even possible?" Maddie asked, taking a step closer.

"My necklace! It's gone, so my powers are gone." Aly said softly, biting her lip. "When I first was given my wand, my necklace connected with it. Now that it's gone. . ."

"Your powers have disappeared." Daggeron finished. Aly sighed, falling back in the chair. "Great, was I even a ranger beforehand?" She asked, plopping her head down in her hand.

"Of course you were a ranger, Aly. Why wouldn't you be?" Nick exclaimed.

"Yeah, the wand connected to you. That means it's yours." Maddie agreed. Vida nodded, looking at them.

"But it connected with the necklace I wore. The necklace gave me my power and now it's at the bottom of a lake. I have no powers, therefore I can't morph. What am I supposed to do? Stand in the way while you guys fight?" She snapped. The group had no words, they didn't know what to say to make her feel any better. Aly sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"That necklace is gone. Which means I'm no longer a ranger." She concluded.

"Wait a minute. That necklace is in that lake somewhere. We can just go down and find it. Get your powers back." Nick offered. The others agreed.

"It shouldn't be that hard." Chip agreed. Aly shook her head, before standing up.

"Where are you going?'

"I just want to be alone, okay? Please?" She asked. The others stood silent, and she moved and exited Rootcore.

* * *

A few days had passed since the incident. The necklace was nowhere to be found, even with everyone trying their hardest to find it. Aly still tried her best to bring her powers back, but they were nowhere to be found. It was as if she had never been a ranger.

"Alyssa." Aly turned her head from a walk in the woods. Daggeron finally caught up with her,

"You know we are trying our hardest to get your powers back, Aly." He spoke, looking at her.

"I know you guys are, dad. But let's face it. My necklace is gone. My powers are gone, I'm useless. That's it." Aly explained to him, shoving her hands in her pockets and closing her eyes. Daggeron sighed, he didn't know what to tell her. It was impossible.

"We could train some more. Maybe you're at a stand-still, and you need a start." He offered. But she just shook her head.

"There's no point. I'm hopeless." She sighed, frowning.

"That. You. Are."

Aly spun around, Daggeron following her side. Necrolai stood there with the same lizard monster from before, a group of Hidiacs right behind. They immediately moved into fighting stance.

"What do you want, Necrolai?" Aly spat, glaring at the vampire.

"You'll have to find that out yourself. Hidiacs! Junction! Attack!" Necrolai yelled.

Aly looked over at Daggeron. "Least I can still morph." She told him, before moving. "Magical Source! Mystic Force!"

The two morphed and went in for the attack, Daggeron with the Hidiacs and Aly with the lizard, now named Junction. Daggeron had his powers, while Aly had her own capabilities that she used. But they weren't enough to defeat them all.

Aly fell, de-morphing once again from a powerful blast. Before she could push herself back up, Junction grabbed her. "Time to go girly." He growled, pulling her to him.

"Let me go!"

"Aly!" Daggeron yelled in the cluster of Hidiacs, trying to get through to her.

"Time to go. Let's see what this girl is actually made of." Necrolai spoke, walking over. "So long, Solaris Knight. Kiss your daughter goodbye." He laughed, before the seal opened and the three were gone. Daggeron was alone.

* * *

Back at Rootcore, Udonna had called the rangers because of dark magic from the woods. But as soon as they had gotten there, it was gone.

"Maybe Daggeron and Aly took care of it. They were walking in the woods." Xander wondered, looking at the four, leaning against the table.

The door to Rootcore opened and Daggeron came in, panting and tired.

"Daggeron, what happened?" Maddie asked, walking over to the mentor.

"And where's Alyssa?" Vida added, looking at them.

"We were ambused, by Necrolai and the new monster. They took Aly." Daggeron told them.

"What?" Nick exclaimed, eyes widening as he glared at Daggeron.

"Easy, Nick. We'll find here." Xander said, putting his hand on Nick's shoulder, but he shrugged it off.

"I can't believe you. You're her father, why can't you just watch over her?" He yelled at Daggeron.

"Nick, that's enough!" Udonna shouted, silencing the dispute. "We will track her and find her."

Nick shook his head, pushing away from the group and moving to lean against the wall. "We'll find you, Aly. I'll find you." He mumbled to himself, trying to suppress his anger. He would find his best friend, even if it killed him.

* * *

"Well, well. What do we have here? The little princess of the Solaris Knight. Welcome to our kingdom." Imperious exclaimed, walking forward where the monsters appeared. Junction chuckled, throwing Aly forward. She stumbled and fell, not being able to catch herself as her hands were tied behind her back. Aly coughed, before looking up and glaring at Imperious, managing to pick herself back up.

"I brought you the prize. Now what's the plan?" Necrolai asked, turning to look at her before looking back at Imperious.

"She is the princess of the darkness. With her powers, we'll be able to control the darkness and bring ultimate destruction to the power rangers, by a power ranger." Imperious explained, taking a step toward Aly, before stopping. "What's this? It seems that your powers are weakening. No matter. What powers you have, we will take. And you will be nothing."

"You won't get away with this. The rangers will find me." Aly hissed out, glaring up at the mummy.

"I think we already have gotten away with this, young one." Imperious spoke, grabbing Aly's face and forcing her up on her feet. "You will be no more, and your rangers won't find you. Not even your precious father. Him and that red ranger of yours will be the first to go." He laughed.

Aly pulled her head away. "You don't know the rangers. They might be missing one. But they are a team, and teams work together. You won't win this."

"Watch me. Take her away while we get ready." Imperious commanded, pushing the girl from him and into Junction. The monster growled, before forcing her away.

They walked down a hall, Necrolai opening a door to a cell and Junction throwing her into the cell. Aly hissed, skinning her knees as she fell forward.

"This is a nice place for you, isn't it?" Necrolai laughed, and Aly rolled her eyes. "Hate to see you destroyed. That will put little red ranger into a deep depression, huh? The love of his life, destroyed right in front of him, and he couldn't do a thing about it." She explained, the door slamming and the two walking away.

Aly winced, pushing herself up against the wall. Love of his life? She had no idea what that meant. She bit her lip, leaning her head back and taking a breath.

"It'll be okay. They'll find me. He'll find me." She whispered, taking a slow breath.

She hoped they would find her.

 **Thoughts? Comments!? Did you like it?!**


	11. Chapter 10 Pt 2

***Hides under forcefield* Don't be mad! I got it up finally! I know it's a bit choppy. But It's the best I can do. I may go back and rewrite parts, but I do love this and hope you love it too!  
**

Chapter 10: Part 2

There was a loud crash, as Vida jumped, stepping out of the way as books flew onto the floor in Rootcore. It had been a few days since they had found out that Aly had been captured, and no matter what spells and potions they tried, nothing was working to find her.

"Hey! Watch it!" Vida snapped, glaring at Nick, who had his hands planted on the table, glaring down at the old oak rings.

"Why isn't any of this working? Why can't we find her?!" Nick exclaimed, growling and glaring at whatever he could. Chip looked up from the computer and sighed, turning his head toward Xander. Xander closed his eyes and turned.

"Nick! We'll find her! We're not going to give up until we do, right guys?" Maddie quickly came to the rescue, grabbing Nick's shoulders to calm the red ranger down.

"She's right, mate. We're not going to give up. No one's given up yet." Xander quickly said.

"We'll find her, Nick. Phineas and Claire are scouting the forest as we speak. Chip has the city, and we're working on a way to get through to the Underworld." Udonna spoke calmly, looking at the ranger.

"That's the only place she could be! Think about it! What would Imperious want? Something to get against us, and he has a friend." Nick explained, turning to look at them, slowly calming down at the sight of his friends.

"I thought her powers were failing anyway? If they're failing, then she's useless if he wants powers." Chip offered. The others glared at him, and he turned back to the computer.

Nick moved, grabbing his cape. "I'll be outside." He growled, before disappearing. The rangers looked up at Udonna, before sighing. There was nothing they could do.

* * *

Aly hit the bars again, no luck. She didn't even know why she was trying. She lost count of how long she had been in here, with no contact with the baddies or the rangers.

"Okay, let's see if I can do this once more." She whispered, holding the morpher closer to her. She whispered the spell and pointed it toward the lock. She concentrated, wanting a way out of here.

A figure stepped up suddenly, casting her in shadow. An armored hand grabbed hers, making her drop her morpher as it shoved her backwards. Aly cried out, falling back and wincing. She pushed herself up quickly, looking up at Koragg where she sat. He had opened the cell, walking in, her morpher in his hand.

"There's no way out, ranger. And no way in, you're trapped here, and soon you'll be no more." The wolf knight spoke, laughing as he stepped closer to the girl.

Aly glared at Koragg. "What do you want with me?" She spat, and he chuckled. "Pesky humans, there are always in the way."

"I'm not a human. I am a Mystic. And I will defeat you, if it's the last thing I. . ." She growled, pushing herself up to stand. But she was sent across the cell, hitting the back of the cell in a crumpled heap. Koragg moved forward, one hand grabbing hers and twisting it, laughing as she cried out, the other grabbing her face and forcing her to look at him.

"You fool. No matter how much you fight, Imperious will . . . what's this?" He asked, looking at the girl as she tried to squirm against him. "Your powers. They're depleting." He let her go and she crumpled to the floor, grabbing her wrist.

"They've been depleting since I lost my necklace in the lake." She mumbled, moving to the corner to see if she can escape. She felt hopeless, having to hide from pain when she normally ran into it.

"This can't be. You're the Amethyst. You're the darkness that we need." Koragg shouted, looking at her.

"Well if this darkness is needed. You have to search the lake." She growled.

"No matter. You have enough left in you. I need to talk to Imperious." Koragg growled, stepping out of the cell, the door slamming shut and locking. Aly looked up as she was once again shrouded darkness.

She sighed, curling into the corner to alleviate some of the pain. With the darkness coming closer, her light seemed to be going out. "Where are you?" She whispered, closing her eyes.

* * *

Daggeron sighed, staring at the lake, as if his answers would come from staring at the small ripples. He looked up when there was a sudden stomping, turning to see Nick.

"Nick, what's wrong?" He asked quickly, standing up to look at the red ranger.

"I wouldn't talk to me if I were you." He growled, trying to slide around him. Daggeron stopped. "Nick, what did I do?" He asked.

"What did. . what did you do? You did everything!" Nick yelled, glaring at the Solaris Knight. "If you hadn't told her she needed more training! She would have been fine! She wouldn't have fallen in that lake, she wouldn't have lost the necklace and lost her powers. If you had taken care of her like a father should, then she wouldn't be gone!" He was screaming, furious at Daggeron.

Daggeron stood there, and took a breath. "You're right."

"I'm right?"

"Yes, you're right. I shouldn't have pushed her to do anything. She would be safe, and she would be with us. I'm sorry. I wish I could do everything to bring her back. She is my daughter. And I should have been a better father." Daggeron explained, taking a breath. Nick looked at the older man, and he could see where Daggeron and Aly were the same. Their hearts were the biggest part of them.

"It's alright. I'm sorry about the way I'm acting. I just, don't want anything to happen to her. After she started to lose her powers, I didn't want to let her out of my sight. And I did." He confessed, sighing.

Daggeron sighed and nodded, patting the ranger on the shoulder. "We both made mistakes. And now we both have to fix them." He said quickly and Nick agreed.

* * *

"Let go of me!" Aly yelled, struggling against the Hidiacs, but it was no use. She wasn't getting out of this. They moved her toward the main part of the Underworld, where Necrolai, Imperious, an Koragg were waiting. In the middle of the room was a pole, glowing brightly with vines wrapping it. Something told her this wasn't safe.

"Well, well, the princess of darkness arrives. How is your stay? Comfy?" Imperious laughed, walking over to her.

"I could use some better service." She mumbled as the mummy glared at her. The Hidiacs jerked her forward, making her stumble and barely able to get her footing back. Imperious smirked.

"You won't need any service once I'm done with you. You don't underestimate what you're made of. You are the Amethyst, you are the mighty darkness. And that power, we need." He explained.

"Imperious, her powers are failing." Koragg growled, the others turning to him.

"Well whatever else we can harvest, we will."

"It will destroy her."

"And that's the fun part of it." Imperious snapped back at the knight, and Koragg growled.

"You cannot destroy her. She is innocent, all we need is her powers." He stepped up to Imperious.

"She is innocent, yes, but she is the darkness. And if you want the Underworld to rule and the Master to be reborn, you shall do this. Do I make myself clear?" Imperious exclaimed. Koragg growled, before turning and walking away, not before turning to her. "I'm sorry." He spoke, and then he was gone.

Aly stared where Koragg had been. Had the knight just try and save her? She was pulled from her thoughts when the Hidiacs shoved her forward and into the pole, pressing her hands against the vines. Imperious raised his hand, and the vines came to life, wrapping tightly around her arms and shoulders, rendering her helpless, no matter how hard she tried to pull away. She yelped as briars from the vines sunk into her arms.

"Now we wait, as her energy is drained from her, and we'll use her energy to rule this world once and for all. The princess of darkness will be no more!" Imperious laughed, before he disappeared.

Aly glared at the pole, trying to pull away, but she was stuck. And some part of her was starting to tire. This was it, she was done for.

* * *

Koragg turned back into the room, staring at the black ranger. Aly was panting. The vines felt like they had tightened, and she felt weak. She was trying to hold herself up, but it was becoming impossible.

She fell to her knees, her arms held above her, against the pole. She heard the footsteps, and turned to see Koragg standing there.

"If there's any good in you, Koragg. Please, help me." She whispered, as a small tear slipped down her face. Koragg stared at the girl, before turning away and disappearing. Aly sighed, putting her head against the pole. She was a goner.

* * *

Nick sighed, flicking a rock against the lake, before the pain was back, cracking his head open. He cried out, darkness in his vision. "Red ranger. This is not a battle call. Meet in the middle of the city. You will find your friend. You must hurry. She can't survive much more."

"Nick! Nick!" Nick shook his head, staring up at the sky and Daggeron over him. "Nick, are you alright?" He asked, looking at the ranger. Nick nodded. "Koragg. He said to meet in the city, Aly would be there." He explained as Daggeron pulled him up.

"Nick! Daggeron! There's trouble in the city!" Maddie yelled, the four rangers coming in view as they ran toward the two. Daggeron and Nick exchanged looks, before nodding and heading out with their friends. They would find Aly.

* * *

"At last, the last of the powers have almost been drained. And soon we will be able to take over this world." Imperious laughed, the villain and his henchmen appearing in the middle of a factory. Aly stumbled and fell against the pole, trying to keep her eyes open.

"You might want to save your strength, little one. That way you can watch your friends die before you die yourself." Necrolai laughed. Aly glared at the bat, taking in a breath.

"Don't get your hopes up, they always win. They don't need me on the team to win." She snapped. Necrolai growled, before turning back to Imperious.

"Necrolai, take the Hidiacs and go out, distract the rangers while I prepare." Necrolai nodded and was gone.

* * *

"They're guarding that factory." Xander stated as the rangers moved forward, fully morphed. Hidiacs were guarding the factory, along with Necrolai.

"That must be where they're keeping her. Alright, you guys stay out here and fight, try to get as far as you can. Daggeron, I need you with me. We're going in." Nick explained.

"But Nick. . ."

"Imperious is going to be in there with Aly. He's going to want one of us, so he'll get both of us." Daggeron explained to the others, and finally they agreed, before they were into the battle, Daggeron and Nick sneaking by them as much as he could. They got in and headed in.

"Ah, red ranger, Solaris Knight. Did you come looking for something, or should I say, someone?" Imperious asked, chuckling as he stared at the two.

"Where is she?" Nick yelled, moving into a fighting stance.

"Oh she's here, on her last leg. Soon she will be no more." Imperious moved, revealing Aly. She was trying her hardest to keep herself up. Ghostly pale, weak and thin, as if everything was being drained from her.

"Aly!"

"Hold on, Amethyst!"

Aly perked up a bit and turned, brown eyes dull. "Guys!" She croaked out, sliding herself up a bit.

"Let her go!" Nick yelled, anger taking over once more. His best friend was dying right in front of his eyes. He wouldn't pull for this. There wasn't even another remark, and they were on Imperious, fighting him like a dog. Daggeron broke apart, moving toward his daughter.

"Don't worry, I got you." He said softly, grabbing her arms and trying to pry the vines from her arms. She yelped and whimpered, shaking her head weakly. "It's no use. They won't budge." She managed out, looking up at her father. Daggeron glared, before moving toward the pole.

"Nick!" He yelled. Nick turned, before nodding. He grabbed ahold of Imperious, before throwing the mummy. The mummy fell, hitting the pole which cracked and broke. The pole disappeared, the vines falling off and dropping Aly into Daggeron's arms. The color immediately came back to her, energy flowing through her. Nick moved, pulling the vines off of her as she slowly pushed herself up.

"Are you alright?" Daggeron asked and she nodded, turning to Nick. "You guys did it! You worked together!" She said quickly, her arms moving to wrap around Nick's neck. Nick smiled, hugging her tightly. "I wasn't going to lose you." He whispered. She smiled and pulled back, before turning to Daggeron and hugging him.

"Let's get you out of here. You're still too weak to fight." He said as they helped her up. She wobbled, leaning into Nick's arms.

"Not so fast!" There was a blast, and the rangers and Aly fell backward, apart from each other. "You are coming with me, princess." Imperious yelled, grabbing Aly by the shoulder and yanking her up. He pushed her into him, pressing his staff into her throat.

"No!" Nick yelled, getting up, but they were soon gone, up on the top of the factory. Aly struggled against him.

"We will win this. And you will lose." He growled, shoving Aly to the ground. She tumbled and managed to stop herself on the edge. Turning around, she was face to face with Imperious' staff, pushing her closer to the edge.

"Say goodbye to your princess." He laughed, and yelled as lightning hit him and send him flying across the roof. Aly looked over as the rangers came running toward her, Chip holding his magi staff toward Imperious.

"Alyson!" Maddie shouted.

"You're alright!" Vida added.

"Are you okay?" Xander asked as they ran over.

"Never been better. Thanks Chip." She stated, looking at her rangers/friends.

"This isn't over! Hidiacs!"

"Somebody needs to stay with Aly." Daggeron stated as the other ran into battle. Aly shook her head, leaning against the pillar. "I'm useless, go and save the world. I'll be fine." She said. Nick faltered, before following his friends into battle. Daggeron looked at her, before he too followed them. Aly sighed. She felt helpless, she wasn't able to help them. Her time of being a the black ranger was over.

But something told her this wasn't over. Something told her something in her could still win, without her powers, and without her necklace. Something changed, a heat inside her building and bringing her strength back. Her eyesight sharpened, and she looked down as her hands felt warm. Two purple glowing orbs were forming in her hands. She could do this. She didn't need a ranger costume.

"Hey! Mummy!" Imperious turned around, looking at the others.

"I don't need to be a ranger to tell me I don't have powers. I have friends and family! I have powers! And you're about to see the best of them!" She shouted, her eyes suddenly flashing into a amethyst color. She threw her hands out, the orbs shooting forward and hitting the mummy.

"Whoa!"

"Aly!"

"What is that?"

"No way!"

"That's my girl. That's my Amethyst!" Daggeron whispered, looking at Nick. Aly grinned, eyes glowing purple, before she threw her hand out, her morpher forming.

"Magical Source! Mystic Force!"

 **Galwit Mysto Power!**

Aly stood there, her black ranger costume forming. Her body armor changed, and the color changed, purple coating her. Her helmet was now in the shape of a she stood, more powerful than she had ever been.

"As dark as the moon but as bright as a gem. Amethyst Mystic Ranger!" She yelled, taking a stance as she held her staff high.

"Let's see how well you can beat me now." She yelled, throwing herself into battle. It didn't take long, before the Hidiacs were gone and Imperious fled, seeking revenge on them all.

"Alright, you did it!"

"That was amazing!"

"Yeah!"

"I knew you could do it Aly." Daggeron yelled, the rangers demorphing and standing behind her. Aly smiled through her helmet. She had done something for her friends. She was powerful once more. She yelled, gasping and grabbing at her side as she suddenly demorphed, falling on her knees and falling backwards if it wasn't for Nick catching her as she fell unconscious.

"I've got you Aly." He said softly, scooping her up in his arms and holding her close.

* * *

Nick sighed, entering Rootcore since everything had happened. They had brought Aly home to be taken care of by Udonna and Clare, no one being able to see her until she was well once again. This was the first time he had been even near her, first time he ever felt this way.

He walked in, seeing two figures on the couch near the wall. "Hey." He said soflty.

Claire looked up from rebandaging one of Aly's worst wounds she had received. She smiled at Nick as he walked forward. Claire turned to look over, smiling softly at Nick. "Hi." She said softly. She looked way better than she had before-hand, and now her eyes had purple flecks in them from her new power-up. There was awkward tension.

"I can see that I'm not wanted anymore. Aly that should heal up soon. Sorry I can't heal it with my powers. Udonna's afraid that I'll make you lose your arm." She said, standing up from the couch. Aly laughed and shook her head, watching the sorceress in training move out of Rootcore. She stood up slowly, regaining balance and coordination that she had lost, before turning to Nick.

"How are you?" She asked softly. Nick chuckled.

"How am I? I should be asking you that. You got kidnapped, almost died, and saved the world. In one sitting." He said and she laughed, pushing her hair from her face and looking up at him. Nick sighed, changing emotions. "Aly, I could have lost you back there. I don't know what I would have done with myself if I had." He explained.

"You would have saved the world. Like you were supposed to." She said quickly, staring at him. "You don't need me to tell you that." She added. Nick shook his head.

"Aly, I wouldn't if I hadn't had you. If you had died and I couldn't do anything. I just. . ." He stammered. Aly raised an eyebrow, confused. She took a step forward, grabbing Nick's arms.

"Nick, what's wrong? This isn't just about that. Something's not right. I can see it." She said softly, looking up at him. Nick frowned, looking at her. His hand moved up and pushed a piece of hair from her face, before his arms moved and encircled her waist, pulling the girl toward him and holding her. Aly moved her hands to his shoulders and looked up at you, their foreheads touching softly.

"I can't lose you. I don't know what I would do if I lost you." He said softly. No one had ever seen this side of Nick. The soft, scared side. Only Aly, and that was rare. She frowned, looking up at him.

"I don't know what I would do if I lost you, Nick. I . . ." She bit her lip, looking up at him. "I love you. I can't lose you." She whispered, staring at him. She hoped she had said the right thing.

There wasn't even another word, before his lips were pressed against hers in a soft, yet heated kiss, feelings rushing out like nothing. Nick pulled back after a moment, opening his eyes to meet hers. "I love you too." He whispered, looking at her and smiling. She smiled back, running her hands into his hair.

"Hey guys! I . . .uh. . .whoa. . ." Chip stammered, popping into Rootcore at the right time. Aly couldn't help but giggle, moving as Nick let her go, both turning around to face Chip. He laughed. "Xander and Vida both owe me five bucks!" He laughed. Aly laughed and rolled her eyes.

"You guys gotta come check this out. Something's happening with the lake." He said and then disappeared. Aly looked at Nick,before grabbing her cape. She moved, stumbling into Nick as her legs gave way. He caught her quickly, smiling down at her, before they moved.

* * *

The lake water was rippling in waves, and they didn't know what was going on. "We haven't seen it do this before." Udonna spoke as the red and black rangers appeared finally.

Aly raised an eyebrow, before looking down at the lake. She took a step forward by herself, to see if she could figure it out.

"Aly!" Nick warned, before the earth began to shake, the water moving frantically. Aly stumbled forward, falling on her knees on the edge of the water, as it suddenly moved. A shadow loomed over and she managed to look up in time for two black eyes staring at her.

"Aly!" Maddie screamed, the three male rangers moving to grab Aly to pull her away. Aly was staring into a face, of a horse.

"The Night Gem!" Udonna exclaimed and Daggeron grinned. In front of them, was the Night Gem, the legendary Hippocampus. Aly stared up at it, as she snorted and moved her head down, closing her eyes.

"She has a connection with you Aly." Daggeron spoke suddenly. Aly swung her head around, before staring back at the Night Gem. "A connection, with me!" She squeaked. The horse snorted, staring at her. She swallowed thickly, before reaching her hand out and stroking the large animal's nose. "Well, okay. This is new." She whispered, before a glint caught her eyes.

"My necklace! You found it!" She gasped, grabbing the chain off of the horse's ear. It glinted brightly, along with the gem in the horse's forehead. She grinned as Nick moved toward her, grabbing her shoulders. He took the necklace and laughed. "Well, we found it. Not that you need it anymore." He added, sliding it around her neck.

"You're right. I don't need it. I'm obviously more powerful than you." She added and squealed when he squeezed her, picking her up.

* * *

"How long does it take to get ready for a singing debut?" Xander complained, standing in the Rock-Porium, Chip and Nick by his side. Nick laughed. The girls had taken Aly captive and were dressing her up for her chance on stage.

"Hey guys!" Nick turned and grinned. "Daggeron, you made it!" He exclaimed. Daggeron, clad in some normal clothing, smiled.

There was a clearing of the throat, and Vida and Maddie stepped out. "May I introduce, the new and improved, Alyson Ross." Vida said and opened the door. Aly stood there, grinning a bit. He was decked out ear to ear. Her hair was in soft curls, two purple streaks down her bangs. She was wearing a black dress with a purple tank top under and black boots. The guys whistled playfully, before Nick grinned.

"You look. . . beautiful. . .Aly." He stammered and Aly grinned, taking Nick's hands. "You'll do great. I know you can do this." He said.

"I'm glad you talked me into this." She said as the crowd quieted.

"May I introduce, Miss Alyson Ross. " There was applause as Toby announced her name. She took a breath, before kissing Nick's cheek and grabbing Vida's hand, walking up on stage.

"Hey guys. This is my first time on-stage so don't be so harsh. This song is called "With You" hope you enjoy." She spoke, before the music started and she began to sing.

 **The real me is a southern girl with her Levis on and an open heart**

 **Wish I could save the world, like I was super girl**

 **The real me used to laugh all night lying in the grass just talking about love**

 **But lately I've been jaded life got so complicated**

 **I start thinking about it,**

 **I almost forgot what it was like**

 **To know what it feels like**

 **Cause with you**

 **I can let my hair down**

 **I can say anything crazy**

 **I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground**

 **With nothing but a T-shirt on**

 **I never felt so beautiful**

 **Baby as I do now**

 **Now that I'm with you**

 **With you, with you, with you**

 **Now that I'm with you**

 **You speak and it's like a song**

 **And just like that all my walls come down**

 **It's like a private joke just meant for us to know**

 **I relate to you naturally**

 **Everybody else just fades away**

 **Sometimes it's hard to breathe**

 **Just knowing you found me**

 **Cuz I start thinking about it,**

 **I almost forgot what it was like**

 **To know what love feels right**

 **Cause with you**

 **I can let my hair down**

 **I can say anything crazy**

 **I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground**

 **With nothing but a T-shirt on**

 **I never felt so beautiful**

 **Baby as I do now**

 **Now that I'm with you**

 **With you**

 **Come and take me**

 **Love you save me**

 **Like nobody else**

 **Now I can be myself**

 **With you**

 **With you**

 **I can let my hair down**

 **I can say anything crazy**

 **I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground**

 **With nothing but a T-shirt on**

 **I never felt so beautiful**

 **Baby as I do now (Baby as I do now)**

 **Now that I'm with you**

The store erupted in applause as she finished up. Aly was grinning ear to ear, looking around as she saw her friends, cheering her on. She could do anything with them now. She looked over at Vida, beckoning her over to bow with her, and they hugged. She could do anything.

 **Do you like it! I hope you do! The song is "With You" by Jessica Simpson. Old favorite of mine so yeah! Review please!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Haha got this chapter up. Next is my fan made chapter for Kicking Life Into Overdrive, hopefully tonight!**

Chapter 12:

"See anything, Xander?"

"No, no traces of dark magic anywhere in the city."

"Madison, Aly?"

The two girls turned to look at Chip. "No spells that can restore those people's life force." Maddie said softly, holding a book in her hand as Aly walked over with a few more. "I've got a few more here." Aly spoke, sitting down next to Maddie.

"Keep looking." Chip demanded, before disappearing.

"Chip, we're doing everything we can to help those people. It's not your fault." Daggeron spoke to the yellow ranger, but Chip wouldn't have it.

"Yes it is. I was supposed to protect them and I blew it!" He exclaimed. Aly frowned, looking up from the spell book she had in her hand. She met eyes with Daggeron, before sighing and shaking her head. He was putting too much pressure on himself. Her eyes moved to where Jenji was feeding Fireheart and having fun with it. Until Nick grabbed his head and winced. Vida was there before the others, but Aly had shot up as fast as she thought she could, pushing the chair back until it fell and startling Maddie.

"What's wrong?" Daggeron asked as Aly walked over, touching Nick's shoulder and trying to get him to open his eyes.

"It's Koragg. He wants to fight you." Nick told Daggeron, staring up at him and panting.

"Very well, tell him to meet me in the Twilight Dimension." Daggeron agreed.

"What? No! Dad this could be a trap!" Aly immediately exclaimed, looking at him.

"I'll be fine, Aly. I'll be back." Daggeron looked over at her. Aly frowned, before sighing and nodding. She couldn't keep him from going anyway.

"Be careful. Koragg is a strong warrior." Udonna warned, Jenji piping up behind them.

"I can handle him. Remember, I was taught by the best." He brandished his card and morpher, smirking. She watched as the train pulled up in front of them. Aly frowned, before Nick stepped up, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"He'll be okay." He said softly, squeezing her side.

"Yeah. He is the Solaris Knight, after all." Vida chipped in.

"Your father is a great warrior, Alyssa. As you will be one day." Udonna told her, turning to look at the brown haired girl.

"Still, that doesn't make it any easier." Aly said, biting her lip and leaning her head on Nick's shoulder, turning her eyes to Vida when she put her hand on her shoulder.

"Guys! We've got action too!" Xander quickly called, grabbing the rangers' attention to another problem.

* * *

"The dark magic signal was right around here." Xander told them as the rangers, now morphed, walked around. They looked around for a moment, confused, before Aly squealed, alerting the rangers and moving away from Spidex.

"Great, the spider's back." She cringed, looking around.

A full on chase became part of the plan as the rangers went after Spidex and the life force.

They stopped in the middle of some buildings, where the spider had created a web between all five of them.

"Xander, you up for this?" Nick asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm ready."

"Me too."

"I'll protect the web." Chip piped in.

"I think I'm going to stick back with Chip." Aly pointed out as the rangers started to walk across the web. It didn't take long before the spider had blasted the four out of the sky, thankfully landing safely on the ground. Chip moved, calling the mystic force fighters.

"Whoa, go Chip!" Aly called, watching him from the side of building. "Going down." She jumped and landed beside the rangers as Chip finished up with Spidex.

They battled with the mega-zord, but nothing seemed to work out.

"Great! Lost 'em again!" Xander got out, the rangers panting beside him where they stood. Chip frowned, before moving a little bit. He picked up a flash of some sort, catching the others' attention.

"Wait! Chip, I don't think that you should. . ." Maddie started, but Chip had already opened it, letting loose a black cloud of smoke that encircled and then dove into him, throwing him to the ground.

"Chip!" Aly screamed with the others, running over to the fallen ranger. They couldn't understand what was wrong with him, until Nick had pulled his shirt up. A dark circle was on his stomach, covering half his torso. The others looked at it, before looking at each other, confused.

"It's a soul specter. Bye-bye, yellow ranger." The others turned to see Necrolai turn and disappear.

* * *

They made it back to Rootcore, where Udonna was waiting for them. "Udonna, what's happening to him?" Maddie asked, worried. Udonna looked at him as Chip pulled his shirt up.

"It's a soul specter. It's devouring his soul from the inside." She explained, frowning at the others.

"There's got to be a way to get that thing out of him." Vida exclaimed, looking over at them.

"The Staff of Topez is the only thing that can drive out a soul specter." Daggeron told them, suddenly appearing in front of them.

"Where is it?" Xander asked, frantically. Nick nodded. "Let's go get it."

"No, Briarwood is under attack. You need to stay here. I'll take Chip to the Staff." He explained to the rangers.

"Daggeron. The Staff is at the top of Mt. Isis. You know what a treacherous journey that is." Udonna spoke, looking at Daggeron. The rangers looked at him, before Aly shook her head.

"I'll go with you. Two heads is better than one." Aly spoke.

"No, you need to stay here, help the others." Daggeron argued.

"They can handle it themselves, right?" Aly turned to look at them, who nodded. "You're going to need all the help you can get, Dad. Chip needs us." She exclaimed to him.

"It's too dangerous."

"You're talking to your own daughter, who is a power ranger." She snapped. Daggeron glared at his daughter.

"She's right, Daggeron. Chip needs help, and you could use some as well." Udonna spoke.

"We can take care of Spidex and Gnatu." Xander added, Vida and Maddie agreeing with them. Daggeron sighed, he didn't think he was going to win this.

"Very well. Let's get going."

Aly smiled, before turning to the others. "Be careful." Nick told her softly, kissing her forehead. She smiled and nodded, before moving and letting Chip lean his weight onto her. She wrapped an arm around his waist and helped him over to the awaiting train.

* * *

The train soon stopped at the mountain. The three of them walked out of the train, looking up at the mountain.

"Think I can make it?" Chip asked. Aly nodded, looking at him.

"Come on, we'll take it step by step." Daggeron spoke, patting Chip on the shoulder, before the three of them began the journey.

* * *

Soon they were scaling the mountain, trying to get up as fast as they could. Aly was ahead of them, climbing the mountain. Daggeron was behind her and Chip behind him.

"Hold on!" Aly turned her head a bit to see Daggeron holding on by one hand, holding Chip's hand in the other. She moved down a bit, grabbing Chip's shoulder as Daggeron pulled him beside him. She sighed, before moving once again, hopefully getting closer to the top.

* * *

Aly sighed, following behind Chip and Daggeron as they kept walking. She watched Chip's every move, moving to him if he stumbled, and helping him back up as soon as she could.

Daggeron kept on ahead, until Chip cried out, stumbling and falling. Aly was by his side in an instant, helping him up to sit on a ledge of land. "Sorry Daggeron. Sorry Aly. I don't think I can make it." He managed out, looking at Aly as she shook her head. Daggeron moved and sat beside him.

"You can't give up Chip. You're so close." She said softly, watching him as he tried to catch his breath. He just shook his head and looked down, sighing.

"When I was in training to become a knight, I couldn't tell you how many times I wanted to quit. But my teacher never let me." Daggeron spoke softly, looking at Chip. "Now I wouldn't be a very good teacher if I let my student give up before he started training now, would I?"

"You mean, you were going to train me to be a knight? A real knight?" Chip asked.

"Not if we don't make it up this mountain." The Solaris Knight added, smiling at Chip, before standing up. Aly grinned, looking up at her father, before turning to Chip.

"I don't think I'd be a good friend if I let you turn down that offer." She said softly, looking at Chip and smiling. Chip looked at her, before smiling. Aly grinned, before standing up and letting Chip grab Daggeron's hand.

* * *

Aly coughed, falling to the ground from where Daggeron had pulled her over the mountain. She looked over, turning and grabbing Chip's hand, pulling him up with Daggeron. They had made it to the top of the mountain.

"I can't do it!" Aly turned as her friend fell beside her into the dirt. "Chip!" She exclaimed, walking over to him and kneeling down to at least turn him over and help him up. Looking up, she froze. "Dad!" She called out, pointing. Daggeron turned.

They were staring at the Staff.

"There it is!" Daggeron exclaimed, before moving toward it. There was a blast, and Daggeron was sent backwards.

"Dad!" Aly called, leaving Chip for a moment to help her father up. There was another blast, and she was sent backwards, falling near him.

"Not so fast, knight." Koragg spoke, grabbing the staff. The three looked up, glaring at him.

Aly turned to Chip, pulling him to her and looking down where the specter was.

"The boy doesn't have much time. Give me the staff!" Daggeron demanded.

"You want it? Come take it from me!" Koragg yelled. Chip looked up at Aly. "Go help him." He whispered and she nodded, before moving and turning to face Koragg, beside her father. But before she could even grab her morpher.

"Just you, knight. I'll deal with your daughter, later." Koragg growled. Daggeron turned to her, before nodding. She nodded, moving back to Chip.

"Not a problem." Daggeron spoke.

As the two knights fought, Chip grew worse. Aly watched, not being able to do anything about it. She wished she could do something, but there was nothing she could do. She watched her father tried to beat the knight, and ended up winning.

"Dad!" She called as Chip pushed her away. The specter had grown stronger. She moved toward her dad, as he thrusted the staff out, a beam of light hitting the boy. The power grew stronger, before the cloud of darkness had disappeared, and Chip laid there.

Aly and Daggeron both moved toward him, Aly picking the boy up into her arms and checking to make sure he was breathing. The yellow ranger opened his eyes, looking up at Daggeron and Aly. "If training to be knight is like this. It's going to be brutal. When do we start?" The boy spoke, making Daggeron smile and Aly laugh.

* * *

"I still can't believe I'm training to be knight!" Chip exclaimed, looking at Daggeron. Aly chuckled, finishing up her apple and putting it to the side as she watched the two.

"Can you teach me how to slay ogres?" Chip started, before raising an eyebrow. He moved quickly toward Aly before she could argue, scooping her up. "And save damsels. . ." He added.

"Chip! Put me down! I am not a damsel!" Aly squealed. Chip laughed, dropping her down on her feet. "I saved you before!" She added and looked up at him. He rolled his eyes, before turning back to Daggeron, who was chuckling.

"I'll teach you everything my mentor taught me. And I learned from the greatest of them all, Udonna's husband." Daggeron spoke. Aly raised an eyebrow, before looking at Chip.

"Udonna's married?" He asked.

"She was. His name was Leonbow. He was the bravest man I ever knew." He explained.

"How come she never told us?" Aly asked, leaning against the entrance of Rootcore.

"Well I'm sure it's a painful memory. He sacrificed himself closing the gates of the Underworld. The same way my wife sacrificed herself to save our daughter. The same way I never met her until now." Daggeron explained. Aly frowned, before looking up at him. She had never met her mother, and to find out she had sacrificed herself for her own daughter was a lot.

"Why couldn't you save him?" Chip asked, looking up.

Daggeron sighed, looking down. "I wasn't there." Chip frowned, looking at Aly, who was frowning as well.

"We have much to learn if you want to become a knight." Daggeron quickly changed the subject, and Aly smiled, watching the two train.


	13. Chapter 12

***Hides* Followers, don't hate me!**

 **I got it up! Finally! I'm sorry it took me so long, but I didn't mean for it to.**

 **I've been so busy recently and it's just gotten harder and I'll have the idea and just forget it**

 **But it's here**

 **Jenji's little talk I know is bad! Because usually I can find the episode on Youtube and go through the lines on there but I couldn't and I usually try to figure the lines out by reading this other author's Mystic Force story. I'm not taking from her, I promise. But most of the chapters, besides her own ideas, are lines from the show, so I just follow those.**

 **Anyways! Onward!**

Chapter 13

"There I stood, face-to-face with the dreaded pirate Half-Nose. . ." Jenji continued, walking around Rootcore and re-telling a tale he had told. . .well. . . no one could count anymore.

Alyssa looked down where she sat in Nick's lap, her arms wrapped around his neck. Nick looked up at her. They had heard this tale so many times they could have probably written a novel about it. Aly sighed, leaning her head against his shoulder, where he pressed a kiss to her temple, shifting his arms around her waist.

". . . despite having my paws tied. . and having to walk the plank." The genie cat continued on.

"You freed yourself and beat him with your sword. "Chip interrupted him, sighing where his head was propped up against the table, eyes closed.

"I didn't have a sword. I was armed with only my cunning, my bravery, and a little trick I call 'cat-man-do." Jenji explained to them, as if irritated that they had interrupted his story. Aly opened her mouth, as if to say something, but Jenji quickly told her to leave the questions to the end. Aly rolled her eyes and Nick chuckled, looking at her from where they sat.

"My little trick? I call it my Super Cat Attack!" Jenji exclaimed.

It was Nick's turn to pipe up. "Super Cat Attack?" Before the question was answered, Claire came walking in, holding a Fireheart in a baby blanket. "He roared!" She exclaimed as she put the little dragon into his nest.

Aly squeaked as Nick's arm went under her legs, scooping her up and standing up, before plopping her on the ground. He chuckled, before walking over to where the rangers were now cooing over Fireheart. Aly turned to look, frowning when she saw Jenji leave Rootcore. She turned when somebody touched her arm, looking at Maddie, who was frowning as well, before they were both watching the cat leave.

* * *

"I'm worried about Jenji." Maddie said softly as they walked into the store, looking at Aly. Aly pulled on the uniform shirt over her black and purple striped blouse and nodded to what she said.

"He was really upset when we all turned to look at Fireheat. You think he's okay?" She asked and Aly shrugged. "I don't know Maddie. We may need to check on him when we get back to Rootcore." Maddie nodded to the girl's proclamation, before moving to the cash register. Aly heard Chip and caught the keys quickly to unlock the front door, before following Xander as he turned the sign from open to close. As soon as she moved to pull the door open, Toby slammed into the window. Aly shrieked, stumbling and falling back if it hadn't been Xander managing to catch her.

"Hide me!" Toby called as they opened the door to let him in. "Remember that big black bat thing that carried me off before?" He paced the room, panting and obviously frazzled by whatever had happened. "She's back, but this time she has a big blue bird. . .thing. I don't know about you guys, but I'm hiding." Toby exclaimed, running and slamming the door to his office closed. The rangers exclaimed looks, confused.

"Sounds like Necrolai is up to no good." Chip commented and Aly rolled her eyes, before the six took off out of Rock-Porium.

* * *

Necrolai was always up to no good, but now they had a new creature, a bird of some kind, attacking the others. They managed to deter whatever plan they had, but the two would be back, they were always back at least once.

"Aly?!"

Aly turned to look from where she was standing with NightGem. Ever since she realized that the hippocampus was hers and that, in time, she would be able to combine with the creature, she had been spending a lot of time with the creature. The horse pushed her giant mechanical head into her chest and she laughed, before turning. Nick, Maddie, Udonna, and Daggeron were walking toward her.

"What's up?" She asked, seeing something was going on immediately.

"Have you seen Fireheart?" Udonna asked "He's gone missing. Claire is beside herself, combing the forest."

"No, I haven't seen him since this morning. Why didn't she call one of us back?" She asked and Udonna shook her head.

"We'll go out and look for him. Four heads is better than just one, right?" Nick told them, Aly moving beside them and pushing her hair from her face.

"What happens if we can't find him?" Maddie asked softly.

"Well, if he falls into the wrong hands, before he reaches adulthood he could. . ."

"Jenji, what have you done?" Daggeron suddenly cut them off, looking at the genie-cat. The cat stumbled over what he was going to say, and they immediately knew. NightGem snorted from behind them, pushing Aly gently as if to say 'go on'.

* * *

"So since dragons grow to adults in an instant, I thought he would be better in the forest." Jenji tried to tell them as they walked through the forest.

"We're not buying it Jenji." Maddie said quickly, her arms crossed.

"Fine. Don't believe me. Why would I care about that dumb, useless, attention-getting dragon lives?" He complained and Aly raised an eyebrow, confused. They walked a bit farther, before Jenji started freaking out, looking around.

"Nick. . ." Aly started, grabbing the red blanket from a tree stump and walking back over to the two. "That's my blanket!" Nick exclaimed, taking it from Aly.

"Your blanket? Isn't that a baby blanket?" Maddie asked. Aly looked at her and Nick nodded slowly, holding the red blanket in his hands.

"Awh! You kept it since you were a baby!" Maddie exclaimed, giggling. "That's cute, he's cute." She giggled and looked at him. Nick looked self-conscious at the moment and Aly touched his arm, smiling softly to reassure him.

"This is all I have left of my birth parents." Nick stated after a moment to contain himself.

"You were adopted? Like Aly?" Maddie asked and Nick nodded. Aly smiled and rubbed his arm softly. "How come I didn't know this?"

"I didn't get around to telling you all, I guess. With everything going on. And besides, my adopted parents are great. Everything turned out fine. I just keep it. . .actually. . . I don't know why I keep it." He explained to them.

Aly looked at him, before picking up the amulet on her neck, as if showing it to the world. "Because I kept this since I was a baby." She told him.

"Yeah. But that lead you to your actual father. This just leads me nowhere." Nick explained.

"Well yeah. But it's still a part of you. It keeps a trace of your family and that they could be somewhere. Sentimental value." She shrugged. Nick smiled a bit, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her to him, kissing her cheek. Aly giggled and Maddie rolled her eyes, laughing a bit at their banter.

"Uh, guys. We still have one problem. I need your help!" Jenji called.

Fireheart was gone.

* * *

"No sign of Fireheart." Vida concluded as the three remaining rangers returned to Rootcore. They had been contacted recently and went into the forest to look for him, but there was still no news.

"And I've got more bad news. Jenji's gone too." Daggeron spoke up, walking up to the rangers.

"Maybe he's looking for Fireheart." Chip offered.

"I don't think so. He left this." Daggeron told them, handing the note over to Aly. Aly took it and looked at it, before reading it aloud. _"I'm not looking for Fireheart. I'm running away. No one cares about me. Your ex-friend, Jenji."_

"This is all our fault. We were spending so much time with Fireheart, we forgot about Jenji." Maddie spoke up after Aly finished reading.

"That's something he's familiar with. . .Jenji was banished from his home land. Cast away by the ones he loved." Daggeron explained to them.

"Who would want to cast Jenji out? He's amazing." Chip asked.

Aly sighed. "Dad told me Jenji's story. He was the strongest and most popular cat in his land. Rexadon, another king cat, had become very jealous of the praise and fortune Jenji was receiving. He had a witch cast a spell on the whole village and made them believe that Jenji was evil. Everyone turned their backs on him and banished him." She explained the story to the rangers." The rangers looked at the father and daughter in disbelief. Daggeron nodded to them, taking a step down beside her.

"When I found him, he was a wanderer. If Jenji doesn't return to his lamp in two hours, he'll be lost forever." Daggeron finished.

The crystal ball chimed. "Necrolai's back." Udonna said quickly, pulling the rangers from their story.

"You guys go." Maddie said quickly. "I'm going to look for Jenji. He doesn't have much time."

"I'll go as well." Aly followed and turned to Maddie. "Two heads are better than one." Nick moved and kissed her quickly, pecking her lips softly. "Be careful."

"You be careful." She told him, before following Maddie out to find the genie-cat.

* * *

Maddie and Aly both entered the alley way, looking around the trash and rubble, before Maddie pointed down further. There sat Jenji, on a pile of crates, talking to another. . .alien?

"Jenji? What are you doing here?" Maddie asked, the blue and black ranger standing together and looking at him.

"Ah! Power Rangers! I'm out of here!" The creature yelled and Aly looked at him, shocked that he could talk. The creature ran. "Okay, that was weird." She mumbled before turning back to the others. "Jenji, you need to come back. You don't have much time." She told the cat quickly.

"I'm not coming back. Nobody wants me." Jenji complained, crossing his arms and turning away from the girls.

"Of course we do, Jenji. We just got carried away by Fireheart and forgot about our real friend. Jenji you're our friend and we need you. We're not letting you get away that easily." Maddie explained to him.

Jenji turned a little. "What about the others?"

"The others want you back as well, Jenji. Sure they were mad about what you did to Fireheart But you're part of our team, Jenji. We need you." Aly told him.

Jenji looked down, contemplating what to do. There was a beep and Maddie pulled her phone out. "Maddie! Alyssa! We could really use your help!" Nick's voice came over. Maddie and Aly looked at each other, before back at Jenji.

"Come on Jenji." Aly said softly. Jenji sighed, before smirking. "Let's go kick some butt." He said and Maddie laughed, before the three headed out.

* * *

Jenji almost didn't make it. But Daggeron had been there just in time, and together they defeated Screamer.

They laughed as both Aly and Maddie were walking into Rootcore, hand held in each of Jenji's.

"Jenji! You're alright!" Udonna exclaimed, walking over to the rangers and Daggeron. Jenji laughed. "Thanks to these lovely ladies." He added, pulling the two into a hug, squishing them. Maddie and Aly both laughed.

"Hey! That's my girlfriend!" Nick playfully yelled, grabbing Aly's other arm and pulling the girl to him. Aly laughed as his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her to him. Jenji shrugged and made the others laugh. They were together once again.

* * *

"So. Daggeron told my parents that he was my real father."

The red and black ranger were walking through the woods, hand in hand. The rangers had gone back to their own human realm duties, that left the two to finally have some alone time.

"Really?" Nick asked, before chuckling and stepping over a rock. "And how'd that go?"

"Really, really weird. Like, they almost understood what was going on. They knew one day I would want to find out who my family was or they would come and find me." She explained to him, smiling softly and swinging their hands a bit, pushing bits of fly away hairs from her face.

"So they're okay with it?"

"Yeah, I guess. I mean I'm 18. They have to let me go someday." She said softly. "Dad found us a house as well." She added. That made Nick stop, and she giggled. "I know right? The great Solaris Knight, wants to settle in the human realm to reconnect with his daughter. But I kind of like it. That he's actually trying to be my father, while not pushing it. He knows that even though I love this realm, I also love the human realm." She explained with a laugh, stopping as they reached the lake. NightGem was already waiting though, sensing Aly's presence. She walked over to the hippocampus, stroking its head and dodging the splash of water from her tail.

"Wow. So you're going to do it. Both of you are going to get a house?" He repeated and she nodded, smiling softly at NightGem.

Nick shrugged and nodded, walking over to the black ranger and sitting on a rock next to the lake. She bit her lip and looked down, before looking at him. "It's a three bedroom. He said if you wanted, you could move in with us." Nick looked at her, and slipped off the rock, falling on his back in the grass. NightGem neighed, as if laughing and Aly moved to help him back up.

"He's seriously okay with me moving in?" He stammered and she laughed.

"Nick. Dad trusts you. You've kept me safe this long, he knows that you wouldn't do anything to hurt me or anything. But. . he's taken the protective father figure." She added. Nick laughed. "Yeah, I've noticed that." He said. There were times when even Nick moved toward Aly, he would get a glare from the Knight. It was pretty hilarious.

"So, do you want to move in with us?" Aly asked, looking up at him. Nick smiled, cupping her face in his hand, the other reaching down to touch her arm. "Now how can I say no to you?" He joked and she rolled her eyes, before reaching up and kissing him gently.

There was a snort, and then a splash, and the two rangers were covered in water. They both pulled back. "NightGem!" Aly yelled and Nick couldn't contain his laughter anymore, making Aly laugh as well.


	14. Chapter 13 Pt 1

**ITS UP  
**

 **AND IM BOUT TO ADD TWO MORE CHAPTERS TO THIS**

 **LOVE ME PEOPLE LOVE ME**

 **Also, I decided to create a Power Rangers RPG here on , if anyone wants to join *wink wink***

Chapter 14 (Episode 18 Pt 1)

"Hey guys!" Aly smiled, holding a few spell books in her hand. Vida and Maddie were running the shop today, so the other four decided to hang out at Rootcore. "What are you. . .up to?" She raised an eyebrow, watching the chess pieces move across the board, with no one touching the board.

"This is great. Isn't magic grand?" Xander asked the three.

"Yeah. Except for all the fighting." Nick answered. Aly raised an eyebrow. "There's gotta be an easier way to defeat evil."

"Got any pizza, Udonna?" Chip called. Aly handed the books over to Udonna as she turned.

"You can go to town for that." Udonna explained, looking at the black ranger. Chip and Xander chuckled.

"Why? There's an easier way than that." Chip added, waving the morpher and casting a spell to produce a pizza. The boys cheered, moving toward the pizzas they had made.

"Aly, this one's veggie. Want a slice?" Nick called, looking over at the girl.

"There's a time and place for magic, rangers." Udonna stated, "At least you know how to preserve it. Your father taught you well." She explained to Aly, touching her shoulder. "Maybe you can teach the others." She added. Aly smiled, handing the books to Udonna, before walking over to the boys.

"Guys, we have work to do. Claire, have the girls meet us." Daggeron quickly spoke, before moving out of Rootcore. Aly nodded.

"Ugh, fighting." Nick complained and Aly rolled her eyes. "That's part of the job as rangers, Nick." She added. Nick smirked, flicking the purple streak of hair from her face. "Bet you did that with magic?" He teased, before following Xander and Chip.

"I thought it suited me." Aly shrugged, before quickly running after the others.

* * *

"Chip? Are you alright?" Udonna exclaimed as Xander brought him in.

"Just a little banged up." Chip answered. Aly walked into the room, wincing at a strain in her leg and a large cut on her arm that would heal in time. Both of them had taken a rather hard beating in their titan form. Daggeron quickly moved and helped her to sit on the table, looking at the large bruise on her ankle.

"You think you can walk on it?" Daggeron asked, looking up at his daughter. Aly smiled softly and nodded, before slowly getting down. She winced, leaning heavily into Nick as he walked over to help her up.

"I don't get it. We've got this powerful genie and we never use him for help?" Vida snapped, glaring at the white ranger.

"It would make things easier." Maddie added with a shrug.

The orb made a loud gong, sensing more dark magic. Nick sighed. "Well?" He asked looking at the solaris knight.

"A genie is not the answer. Chip, Aly, rest up. The rest of you, let's go." Daggeron commanded. The rangers sighed, looking exhausted. Nick looked over at Aly, who was leaning against the stairs. He kissed her cheek, before the other four moved and headed out.

* * *

"Chip. You think you can make it? We need to help the others!" Aly asked, looking at the orb, before turning. The yellow ranger was gone. Aly looked at Udonna, before quickly moving and heading out toward the scene.

* * *

"Oh, look." Nick whined, sighing as they walked into the Rockporium. A table full of streamers and deflated balloons sat here, with a note on top.

"Thanks for making our one-year anniversary special. I expect nothing but perfection. Toby." Nick read the letter, and the others sighed. Aly frowned, looking at the four.

"Look, I say we spray our magic, get it done, and get some sleep. All in favor?" Vida proposed as the others raised their hands.

"It's not very personal." Maddie offered.

"I mean, it's not like we did this all with our own hard work." Aly agreed, looking at the blue ranger. Both girls turned to look at the others.

"Okay right, let's do it." Maddie said after a moment.

"Guys." Aly sighed, before grabbing her morpher as well.

* * *

"I think we did a great job. Look how happy Toby is?!" Nick exclaimed as they stood there, watching Toby dance with all of his friends at the Anniversary Party. Aly laughed, leaning into Nick's arms where they were wrapped around her waist.

"I've never seen him so chatty." Maddie added, turning to smile at the rangers.

"Couldn't have done it without a little 'magic'."

"I still think we should have done it the old fashion way." Aly said softly and the other groaned.

"Come on, Aly. You were about as beat up as we were. We needed a break." Vida looked at the girl, sighing.

"Live a little. Stop being a goody two-shoes." Nick teased, squeezing her gently.

"I'm not. . ." She whined, before sighing. Nick picked her up for a moment, blowing the little party favor in her face. She rolled her eyes and looked at him.

But soon the party had to end, as they were called on a mission.

* * *

"They captured him?"

"There was really nothing we could do."

"So you relied on Jenji?"

"We had to, there was no other choice."

"And now that they've captured him. They could wish for. . .anything." Maddie said after a moment, looking at the rangers.

"We must be prepared for the worst." Daggeron said softly, looking at the others.

* * *

Aly squeaked as she fell out of the tree into the human dimension, grabbing onto Maddie as she stumbled. Xander followed behind her, and then Chip, who somehow got stuck.

"Everybody grab hold." Nick stated, all of them grabbing a part of Chip and pulling him out, falling to the ground after a moment or two and laughing.

"Come on guys." Aly said and laughed, looking over at Nick for a moment, before a gust of wind had them moving back.

"Did you feel that?" Maddie asked.

"I felt it alright." Vida answered. "Right to the bone."

"What's going on?" Aly quickly asked, shivering suddenly as if something had changed. Nick moved and grabbed her hand, pulling her to him as if he would lose her if something happened. The sky was suddenly darkened, as well as the area around them.

What was going on?


	15. Chapter 13 Pt 2

**These are much shorter chapters, so I'm just trying to get them out. I'm sorry if they suck!  
**

Chapter 13: Pt. 2

"Oh no!" Maddie exclaimed, looking around the town. The Rockporium was gone. The rangers looked around the town. What had once been a light and airy town, full of happy people, was now dark and abandoned.

They moved into the road, before Vida had spotted someone pushing a buggy full of things. "Toby?" Vida called, looking over. Sure enough, the figure turned to look at them, before pushing the buggy toward them.

"Hey guys. I was worried about you. I had thought. . .wait. . .who are they?" Toby asked. Nick and Aly both looked at each other, as the four rangers turned to them. The rangers laughed, thinking he was just joking around, but Toby wasn't. He didn't have a clue who Alyssa and Nick were.

"Toby, what happened to Rockporium? What happened to all of the color?" Vida asked after a moment.

"Are you trying to mess with me? You don't remember the darkness took over, four months ago?"

"Guys, something has seriously changed with the world." Aly finally announced. The rangers looked at the two. "Four months ago. . ."

"Four months ago was when we both came to Briarwood, before we became. . .you know who." Nick explained to the others.

"Hey guys. I still have music. I still listen to it, even though it's been banned." Toby pulled them back into the conversation.

"Banned music? Toby, who banned it?" Chip asked. Soon, a portal opened up near them, undead soldiers appearing and taking the music player from Toby, breaking it.

"Come on, let's ranger up." Nick said, but as they went to grab their morphers, no one could find them.

"We better get to Rootcore." Aly said softly, looking around.

* * *

They had to travel to get to the other dimension, but what they saw wasn't what they expected. Rootcore was in shambles as if someone had tried to destroy it.

"What happened here?" Xander asked.

"What happened everywhere, I guess." Nick stated, looking at Aly. "Aly, what are you doing?" He said, staring at her as she looked at her necklace.

"It. . .it's turned black again." She swallowed thickly, looking at them. "Dad changed it when we reunited." She trembled. Maddie immediately moved forward, wrapping the girl in a hug tightly.

"That means we never found him." Chip said softly, looking at the others.

"And your eyes. They don't have the specks in them like they did before." Xander noted. Aly looked at them, confused. "So I never got my power-up." She squeaked, looking down. The five rangers looked at her, worried for their friend.

"Get away! My home! Get away from here!" Maddie and Aly both moved quickly, looking over as a red headed woman backed them up with a broom. Udonna.

"Udonna, you don't recognize us? You taught us everything we know. We're the mystic force rangers." Maddie said softly.

"Lies! I waited for them, but they never came!" Udonna exclaimed. A blonde headed girl moved forward, taking Udonna in her arms, before looking over at the rangers.

"You better not harm us!"

"Claire, we would never harm you." Xander reassured her.

"You know my name?"

"Claire, please. We're not one of them. What happened to everything?" Nick asked, stepping forward.

"Don't you know what happened? There's no more good magic in the world."

* * *

"Let's see, we lost Jenji. We're no longer power rangers. We don't have any magic. This is about as bad as it gets." Chip explained to them as they walked through the forest.

"Aly!" Chip grabbed her arm and pulled her back as Koragg moved forward, jumping in front of them.

"I've been looking for you, we need to talk." Koragg exclaimed, thrusting his sword into the dirt, as to not fight. Nick moved forward, grabbing the sword and moving to attack. But the rangers quickly moved.

"Nick you know I love the fight as much as the next. But let's hear him out." Vida protested.

"We have no more magic. It's over." Maddie added, her hands on his shoulders. Nick's eyes met Aly's pleading ones, and he handed the sword over to Maddie.

"The world we knew has changed. You must tell me what you know of this." Koragg announced, taking the sword from Maddie and sheathing it.

"All we know is that our world changed. As soon as the Solaris Knight lost his genie to that. . .bulldog and the yeti." Vida explained to him.

"Of course. Imperious had the genie, and made a wish that the power rangers never existed."

The rangers looked down. They had caused this. "Okay what about the bulldog, and the yeti?" Xander asked.

"Fighto and Fifty Below. They both work for Imperious. They are as much my enemies as they are yours. They plan to overthrow the Master."

"So you don't like them because they don't play nicely?" Nick joked.

"Without honor, victory is meaningless. It's the one thing in this world no one can take from you."

* * *

"You must go to the tribunal of magic and ask for your magic back, it's the only way." Koragg explained as they walked through the forest.

"And you're going to take us to them?"

"The tribunal resides in another dimension. I no longer have the magic to transport you. You'll have to go with him." Koragg pointed to Fireheart

* * *

"What is this place?" Vida asked, looking around at what seemed to be a desert.

"You think they'd have some kind of signs around here." Xander said after a while. They had been walking for who knows how long in one direction.

"Yeah, like Secret Tribunal of Magic: Three miles ahead." Vida joked and the others laughed.

"At least we would know if we were going in the right direction." Maddie offered, before something had appeared in front of them. A man, covered in rags.

"Why have you come here?" The man asked.

"That's none of your business." Nick growled, before stepping forward.

"Hi, Xander Bly here. We just travelled to this dimension on a dragon, looking for the tribunal of magic." Xander explained.

"Tribunal of Magic? Then you're heading in the right direction. But to get there, you have to get through every warrior that has tried, and failed. "The man explained, and soon more warriors had arose.

"Well, if that's the only way?" Vida asked. Aly smirked.

"Then let's do it." Aly added.

* * *

"Two doors in the middle of nowhere. Leading to nowhere." Vida exclaimed as they stood there. Maddie moved forward, taking the key and unlocking the door, to reveal the Rockporium, where Toby immediately needed their help.

"I know this doesn't sound like me. Guys. This is home, and this is safe. But I don't think it's the door for us." Maddie explained, looking at the five rangers.

They stood there before finally Xander spoke up. "You're right. It doesn't sound like you. Let's go."

"Guys, we came here to reverse a spell. And we go home just because we're scared?" Nick asked them.

"We're power rangers. We're strong and brave. So going home to safety, I don't think it's the right thing." Aly added. "If we walk through there where everything is normal. We don't deserve our magic."

Chip moved and opened the other door, revealing a large portal.

"What happens if it gets worse once we're inside?" Xander asked.

"Then it gets worse." Aly and Nick both said, before walking forward into the door.

* * *

"After all that. And we got nothing in return." Aly sighed and ran a hand through her hair, now back in Briarwood. They had traveled and made it to the Tribunal of Magic, and for nothing. Their wish was not granted. They didn't get the spell reversed.

"All that way and we failed."

"I can't believe it's over."


	16. Chapter 13 Pt 3

**Haha, this is the last chapter of the day. I wanted to get the entire episode out as fast as I could before I crashed lol  
**

Chapter 13 Pt. 3

"We've failed. They've taken over the whole city." Aly said, arm grabbing onto Nick's as one of the soldiers shoved her forward, stumbling. Nick picked her back up, looking around the city, casted in darkness. Something stopped them, a little bit of music. The rangers turned to look, seeing Toby sitting there, playing a little music box next to his ear. But soon that was taken, as the soldiers grabbed at Toby, pulling him.

"We can't just stand here!" Aly exclaimed as Toby cried for help.

"If we just had our magic."

"Magic or no magic. I'm not going to stand by and watch this." Nick told them, before he was running into battle. The others followed suit, not letting their friend do this alone. Even though the fight wasn't fair.

Nick pulled Aly and Maddie behind him, the six of them cornered. "Well, well. Look who's back." Necrolai called, smirking.

"What are you going to do with us?"

"Something I've wanted to do for a long time. Annihilate you!"

But there was a strong wind, and then there was light and color. Darkness was gone.

"Aly!" Aly looked down at her necklace, now bright once again. "Your eyes!" Her eyes had turned back, brown with purple flecks. There was a sound, and their morphers were back in their hands.

"I don't know about you guys. But I'm feeling the magic. Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Magical Source! Mystic Force!"

* * *

"Dad!" Aly exclaimed, hugging Daggeron tightly when she saw him. Daggeron chuckled, hugging Aly tightly, and then letting her go as Nick grabbed her, bringing her into the group hug that was all of them.

Daggeron smiled. "Going to the Tribunal of Magic took a lot of guts, and I can't believe Koragg helped you." He explained, smiling at the rangers.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. This whole mess happened because of me." Jenji spoke.

"It wasn't your fault, Jenji, you had to grant the wish."

"The danger isn't over yet, rangers. Two of the Barbarian beasts are still. . ."

There was a loud gong, and Vida sighed. "You had to say it."

* * *

"Hey, yeti!" Fifty Below turned from where he was over Daggeron, gasping as shots were fired from Aly.

"Crystal beam!" Aly yelled, shooting at the yeti, but he was able to block in, moving and going hand in hand combat with the Amethyst Ranger. It didn't take long, before she had de-morphed, falling beside Daggeron.

"Defeating a ranger was easy, but I thought it would be harder to defeat a knight." Fifty Below stated as he walked toward the two. Aly winced, holding Daggeron up.

"How about two knights?"

"Koragg?" Daggeron said, the two looking toward the dark knight.

"The right to destroy these beasts is mine." Koragg announced,before running into battle.

"Okay, does anybody else know what's going on?" Jenji asked as he and Aly moved and helped Daggeron up and out of the way.

* * *

The rangers were down, looking back up at Fighto when he hovered over them. "Guys!" Nick looked up when he heard Aly, who immediately shot out. But Fighto deflected the kick, throwing her right into Nick.

"Face it guys! We were seflish and lazy!" Nick said, holding Aly up, but then something changed. Energy had rushed through their veins, restoring their power, and giving them new power. The six rangers moved and jumped up onto a bridge.

"Let's show them what we got."

"Legendary Source! Mystic Force!"

"Element of Earth. Green Legend Warrior!"

"Element of Wind. Pink Legend Warrior!"

"Element of Water. Blue Legend Warrior!

"Element of Lightning. Yellow Legend Warrior!"

"Element of Darkness. Black Legend Warrior!"

"Element of Fire. Red Legend Warrior!"

"We call forth the power of light magic! Mystic Force! Legend Warriors!"

"What?! This is impossible!" Fifty Below yelled, looking at the new legendary warriors.

"I'll make the first call!" Xander moved forward. "Code One. Rock Slide!"

"Code One. Whirlwind!"

"Code One. Tidal Wave!"

"Code One. Lightning Bolt!"

"Code One. Super Nova!"

"Code One. Fire Storm!"

* * *

"Your legendary form also comes with a zord. Follow the code." Udonna stated to the six as they stood, watching Daggeron face a new beast that had come from the Netherworld

"Let's do this." Aly added.

"Legend of the sky. Mystic Firebird!"

"Legend of the darkness. Mystic Serpent!"

"Legend of the jungle! Mystic Lion!"

"Legend form megazord!"

* * *

"That was awesome guys!" Chip exclaimed, grabbing Vida's legs as she jumped on his back.

"No more barbarian beasts!" Xander laughed, pushing Maddie playfully. Nick grabbed Aly, laughing as she squeaked and tried to kick from him.

"And we still have enough time to make it back to the party!" Vida added. They laughed,before turning once they saw Koragg.

"Just so we're clear. Our alliance is over, rangers!" Koragg announced, looking at them.

"Doesn't have to be."

"I only serve the master."

"Great, we're back to that again. But don't forget Koragg, we're more powerful than ever."

"Which will make the victory all the more satisfying when I defeat you." Koragg said, before turning and disappearing.

* * *

"Sorry we're late Toby!" Aly called as the team walked in.

"We made you a cake. Or tried." Maddie added and laughed as they held up the awfully decorated cake to Toby, who was grinning.

"I love it. Let me just make wish."

"No!"


	17. Chapter 14

**IM ALIVE GUYS IM ALIVE! I am so so so sorry about being gone! But I've been dealing with school and new job and new opportunities. I finished school but am volunteering at camps and when I think to even look at this, I have no inspiration. And besides that, this, along with my others were on another laptop and I bought a new one so I had to go and redownload everything!**

 **But I'm Alive and I'm here.**

 **There are definitely some new things happening with Aly and Nick. This wasn't the best chapter but I got it up so I'm happy!**

 **Hope you like it! Review! Even if you hate me! lol**

Chapter 14

Soft strumming could be heard throughout the house, and a slight humming followed. The house was quiet. It was normally quiet, most of their time spent somewhere else, but it was still home.

Alyssa sat there on her covers, guitar in arms, papers strewn around the remainder of her bed. She would strum a few chords, and then go back to the papers, writing down whatever she could come up with, and then go straight back to the guitar. Her mind was focused on the writing and the music.

Nick softly knocked on the door, bringing her from her trance. Aly looked up at him and smiled softly, before going down at her music once more.

"Aly, take a break. You know you need one." He told her, walking into the room and shuffling few papers to the side so he could sit down. Aly rolled her eyes, before whining when Nick grabbed her guitar and put it to the side.

"Nick! I have to get these songs out. Toby's been in my hair about new songs for his music nights." She explained to him, sighing and looking through her music. Nick chuckled, pulling the sheets from her hands.

"Let's not forget. You have a job, and friends, and family to check on as well. You can't be stressed all the time." He added, holding the papers from her. Aly sighed and rolled her eyes. "Come on, Gem. Take a break." She couldn't help but smile. Since she had gotten her first power-up, Nick had started calling her his gem, and she kinda liked it.

She took a breath. "After I finish the line." She said, moving to take the papers, but he held them. "Nick!" He shook his head, before laughing when she launched herself at him, intent on getting her papers back. They struggled for a bit, before Nick pinned her down on the bed, still holding the papers in his hand.

"Fine. Fine. We have to get to Rootcore anyway." She said and huffed, looking up at him. "I don't like you." She teased.

Nick laughed. "Yeah you do." He said with a smirk, reaching down and capturing her lips in a soft and sweet kiss. Aly pulled back and giggled, before pushing him in the chest to get up so they could leave.

* * *

"Sorry young warrior. Next time I'll take it easy on you." Daggeron told Nick where they stood, hands tied by a piece of rope, wooden swords in hand, battling.

"Don't even think about it." Nick exclaimed, getting a leg up in the battle. The rangers and Udonna watched from the sidelines, putting their two cents in every few seconds.

"Why doesn't he just use the lamp?" Xander asked, looking over at their mentor.

"In bound battle, only swords can be used. No magic." Udonna explained, turning to Aly. "He is very skilled in this technique, don't you think?" She asked, smiling at Aly. Aly rolled her eyes and crossed her arms playfully.

"What are you talking about?" Maddie asked, grabbing the rangers' attention as well. Aly looked over at them, before sighing and whining.

"He creamed me when we practice. I couldn't even get back up." She told him. The rangers laughed and she sighed, leaning back against the tree.

The fight continued on.

"Good work Nick," Daggeron announced, "You took me fair and square and you did it with honor."

Nick chuckled, grabbing Daggeron's hand and pulling him to his feet, "I just got lucky." He told the knight.

"There is no luck here. Your skill is stronger." Daggeron then turned to the others. "In fact, you've all improved." He added. Nick smiled, arms wrapping around Aly's waist and squeezing her to him. She squeaked and rolled her eyes.

"It's not hard. I just imagine I have to rescue you again, and I'm set." Nick teased Aly.

"Let's not forgot who got a power-up before you?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. He rolled his eyes and kissed her gently. Chip groaned and Xander fake gagged.

"Can you guys not do that while we're around?" Vida snapped playfully, leaning back against the tree.

"You're just jealous." Aly teased, pushing her foot into her knee. Vida pushed her back and laughed. Daggeron chuckled, looking at his rangers.

"You were taught by the best. So are we. Maybe one day, we'll be as good as Leonbow!" Chip suddenly exclaimed.

Everybody turned to stare at Chip while Daggeron seemed to be lost on words. Aly's eyes widened and immediately glared at Chip. Udonna suddenly looked up at them. Daggeron sighed, "I'm sorry, Udonna. I told Chip and Aly about your husband. They promised not to say a word." He explained to the white sorceress.

"And we didn't!" Chip exclaimed.

"Until now." Aly added and pushed into his shoulder where she sat.

"Does someone want to fill us in?" Xander asked, looking over at Maddie, Vida, and Nick.

Udonna seemed hesitant to tell them. "Udonna, he was a great man. A hero. Maybe you should tell them." Daggeron offered.

Udonna looked at the rangers. "It's time I did tell you the whole story."

* * *

The group headed back to Rootcore. Udonna and Daggeron both stood, while the others moved and sat around the open clearing above.

"Before the great war. Leonbow and I lived happily with our baby. His name was Bowen." Udonna spoke softly, but with confidence, like she didn't want to tell the story, but did. Daggeron seemed to see that, and walked up. "Leonbow was my mentor. The forces of evil attacked, we were fighting on all fronts. We fought bravely, but Morticon was too strong, and we needed a plan. So Leonbow met up with Niella, Amara, and myself."

The team knew Niella, Claire's mother. But no one knew of Amara. "Who's Amara?" Vida asked softly, leaning against the wall.

Daggeron looked over at Aly, before nodding. "Your mother. My wife." Alyssa swallowed. "She had been wounded when she was trying to get you away. Even then, she still fought bravely, by our side." He explained, softly, as if the memory still haunted him to this day.

"Looks like the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Chip mumbled, looking over at Aly, who smiled weakly.

"You are, so much like her, Amethyst." Daggeron commented, which made her face go red. She didn't want to cry, not in front of everyone. But this was her mom they were talking about. Daggeron moved back to the story. "Niella and I prepared for battle, then we were joined by someone we thought was our friend." He continued.

"Calindor. I knew he was a creep the first time I met him." Aly commented.

"But I thought Calindor was your friend?" Chip asked, looking to the man.

"He is, and having once been a dear friend. It made the betrayal cut all the more deep." Udonna spoke, looking at them. Calindor had freaked Aly out even beforehand, but she understood. "When the battle was taken to the surface world, I knew the forces of darkness would be after our child, Bowen, just like they had been after you Amethyst. Born of magical blood, he would have the power and potential to stop their evil domination."

"But wait. Aly was born of magical blood." Nick spoke. "Yeah, wouldn't she have the same power and potential?" Maddie added in.

"Of course, that was why Jenji escaped with her." Daggeron blurted, quickly, before turning back to the story to ignore all questions. "As I left with Bowen, I was attacked by Calindor. Dark magic gave Calindor more power than ever. In the end our power collided, and we were both cursed. As for Bowen, we now know Phineas found him and brought him to the safety of the human world. "

"Wow, Jenji saved me, and Phineas saved Bowen." Aly remarked, looking over at them. "Would have been kinda nice to have met Bowen as well. So I wouldn't be the only one having to figure all this magic stuff out by myself." She explained. Nick rubbed her shoulder, smiling at her and she sighed, leaning her head onto his shoulder.

"Leonbow led the fight. Amara followed behind, but as they were ambushed once again, she moved, sacrificing herself to help Leonbow and Niella. He banished the armies to the Underworld, and told Niella to seal the gate. He continued the battle on the other side." Udonna finished, eyes closed before looking up. "Leonbow, Niella, and Amara gave up their lives to save us all." She concluded.

The rangers were silent, taking the entire story in and trying to figure everything out. It was hard to figure out, but they were managing. Maddie looked over at Aly, who was still curled into Nick. She had lost her mother in those battles, her father as well. She must have been hit as hard as Udonna. She took Aly's hand in hers, smiling. Aly looked over at Maddie, as well as Nick, before she smiled and nodded her thanks. Xander had seemed to take in what was happening. "Their sacrifices will not be in vain." He said quickly, confidently.

"They will be remembered." Vida agreed, looking over at her sister and her friend. Chip stood next to Nick and Aly. He brushed his hand across her hand as well. "We will not stop until there is peace in both worlds." He quickly promised. Aly smiled brightly, looking at her friends. They wanted to do whatever they could. She was happy to see them like this. To have friends like this.

The sudden jerk next to her had Aly jumping, looking over at Nick as he grabbed at his head, crying out in pain. She rushed forward as Chip steadied him. Placing her hands on his chest, she looked to see if he was alright, before letting him speak. "Koragg wants to fight." He spoke through gritted teeth.

Daggeron took a step forward, before Nick shook his head. "Not you Daggeron. You need to finish off an old battle with Imperious." He spoke. Aly turned to her father, before sighing and nodding. Daggeron placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I think it's time for some payback."

"I don't know about you guys. But I'm ready for this." Nick spoke as he looked at his team, who agreed. They were ready for this, whatever came their way, they were ready for.

* * *

The team faced Koragg, Legendary Warriors united to defeat the forces of darkness. But even as they made any leeway, a new monster had shown up, and nothing seemed to work with him.

"This isn't the way." Koragg spoke, before looking over at the monster.

"Send them to the Underworld."

"Very well." Koragg threw his hand out, as a dark seal appeared under the rangers, sucking them in before they had time to react.

* * *

The seal opened up, sending all six now de-morphed rangers to the ground. Aly managed to look up. "No, no no no!" She exclaimed as Hidiacs grabbed at them, pulling them up and holding them to face Imperious. They were in the Underworld.

"Welcome to my humble home, Rangers. If I knew I was having guests, I would have tidied up." Imperious laughed, before turning toward Aly. "Hmm, maybe I should have been a bit more welcoming. Welcome back, Amethyst Ranger. Not so powerful now eh? Your cell is ready and cozy for you." Imperious spoke to her, hand forcing her chin to look up at him.

"Don't touch her!" Nick yelled, struggling even more with the Hidiacs. Aly glared, pulling her head away from him as Imperious laughed. "Ah young love." He teased.

"Wow, it's really nice to see you guys." A blonde girl walked out, clad in all black.

"Leelee? They got you here too?" Vida exclaimed, looking at the girl.

"Don't worry." Xander snapped, yanking at the Hidiac. "We'll get you out of here!"

"Thank you! I hate it here. It's so dark and damp, not to mention being turned into an insect at everyone's whim." She complained, looking at the confused expressions that littered the rangers faces.

"Complaining again, daughter?" Necrolai spoke, smirking as she walked up.

"Daughter?" Chip asked, confused.

"Can we keep them mom? They have something zombies don't have. . . .like souls." Leelee asked.

"Of course darling! Once their powers are gone, you can keep them as pets for all eternity." Necrolai answered, to her daughter's delight.

"You have got to be kidding me." Aly mumbled, as more Hidiacs yanked her backwards.

* * *

"So nice of you to bring me the gift of your Legend Warrior powers. Even more from the Amethyst Ranger over there." Imperious spoke as he walked around the six podiums that held the rangers, dark magic running through them.

Aly winced, the vines were back, wrapping around her legs and stomach that would rid her of her amethyst ranger powers. Her friends were in pain as well. Vida shook her head. "You're not getting anything from us!"

"Oh, they're not for me. They're for the master." Imperious spoke, turning to the giant red eye that was in the middle of the floor. The ground shook, and the Hidiacs around them bowed down.

"That's the thing Leonbow sacrificed himself to defeat!" Nick called over the growls.

"That name is not spoken here!" Imperous growled before turning back to the rangers. "Now! You will give your power to the Master to rise up and conquer!" He yelled, waving his fan. Six dazzling colors of light came from the rangers, and sank into the pit to the Master. "And then a little bit more." Aly cried out as a purplish silvery light was pulled from her and given to the master. Nick glared at them. "Aly, hold on!" He called over to her. She had her eyes closed tightly, trembling as the power continued to be pulled from her. "Aly!" Nick cried frantically, but she nodded her head. She was okay. In pain, but okay.

"They'll be alright, right?" Leelee asked her mother.

"They are not able to defend themselves. There is no honor in this." Koragg spoke from beside her.

"Stop that foolish babbling! The master will rise! This is our day in victory, this is the end of the Mystic Force!" Imperious exclaimed, looking at the others.

Suddenly, a brilliant white light flashed around the cavern, disrupting the draining process of the rangers. And in the middle, stood Udonna, proud and strong. Coming to defend her rangers.

"How touching! The sorceress came to try and protect her little rangers." Imperious laughed. "Now you will face the wrath of the master!" The rangers could do nothing as a red energy wrapped itself around Udonna, draining her as well. "Behold, her destruction." Imperious spoke, watching as the sorceress writhed in agony.

The rangers were startled when they heard Koragg. "Udonna!" Koragg pulled his sword from his shield, deflecting the red energy from Udonna. The cavern shook wildly, and then went white. Udonna laid there, the energy disrupted and destroyed. The rangers fell from their holds. Nick immediately moved to Aly, who was still wrapped up in vines. Xander and Vida both moved to Udonna, before looking up at the man that now stood in front of them, unfamiliar.

But one word passed from Udonna's lips.

"Leonbow….."

And everything seemed to stop.


	18. Chapter 15

**Hello Again!  
**

 **So managed to get a chapter up! A few weeks later but I got it up!**

 **Telling you all now. School has started again, plus I'm working, and I'm going to be working a lot with my theater department as well. So I don't know how many times I'll be able to update.**

 **My next one is going to be Kicking Life into Overdrive. I need to focus on that, and then onto my Big Time Rush fanfictions as well.**

 **If you want a good song to think of Nick and Aly's relationship, listen to "The Reason" By Hoobastank.**

 **For all my girls "What Makes You Different (Makes You Beautiful)" By the Backstreet Boys**

 **Okay! Onward!**

* * *

Chapter 15

Udonna picked herself up quickly, running over to the man the rangers suddenly knew as Leonbow. The man they had been told from a story. The man that sacrificed his life. He had become Koragg, but was now this, was now Leonbow. "Leonbow? Can it really be you?" She exclaimed, looking up at the man as he wrapped his arms around her.

Leonbow looked down at Udonna. "It's hard to explain. But yes, I am alive." He said softly, looking at them.

"This is unbelievable." Madison said softly, looking toward the rangers.

"No, this is one of Koragg's tricks." Nick grumbled, arm around Aly's waist where he stood, watching the man.

Imperious smirked, standing up from where he had fallen. "Leonbow may have survived, but no the Solaris Knight." He grumbled. Aly's eyes widened and she turned, taking a step forward, pulling from Nick. "What do you mean?" She snapped, but Imperious ignored her. "Now. To finish what I started." He yelled. Aly took another step, glaring at the creature, before Leonbow grabbed her arm, pushing her backwards into Nick and Madison. He moved, deflecting the dark magic, as the rangers, Leonbow, and Udonna disappeared.

* * *

The rangers reappeared in another dimension, close to their own. Aly stumbled a bit once they had reappeared, but Leonbow grabbed her arm, steadying her. She winced and hissed, grabbing at her side, still sore and weakened from the amount of energy drained from her.

"My apologies, Milady." Leonbow spoke softly, slowly helping her stand. She stared at the man, confused, before she felt a hand on her shoulder. Nick moved, pulling her softly from the older man. His arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her to him. Leonbow watched the two, studying the red and black rangers, before turning back to the others. "We'll be safe in this dimension for a while." He then spoke, walking past the rangers.

"Am I the only one confused with what's going on?" Xander suddenly spoke, breaking their trance.

"I'm a little mixed up as well." Vida agreed, looking toward the green ranger.

"So, let me get this straight. Leonbow was Koragg, and Koragg was Leonbow. And one of them, or both of them, just saved our lives. "Chip tried to get it together, before shaking his head. "This is the same guy that has been trying to toast us for months. How do we know we can trust him?"

Leonbow looked over to them. "You're right. I don't blame you for not trusting me."

"I trust you. What happened?" Udonna asked, turning to her husband.

Leonbow sighed. "My tale is so incredible. I'm not sure I believe it myself." He admitted, turning to the rangers, who appeared confused. He sighed, before they moved to a circle of rocks, making themselves as comfortable as they could, regaining lost energy. "It happened in the last battle of the Great War."

"You closed the gates to the underworld. We thought you were gone forever." Udonna spoke, looking toward her husband.

"Yes, but that is where the story begins. . ." Leonbow moved to the middle of the circle, watching the rangers as they settled themselves down. Nick helped Aly up onto one of the more flat rocks, before turning and leaning against it, right next to her. Leonbow sighed. "My plan had worked and the master was sinking into the depths, but he used the last of his magic to take me with him. He turned me into Koragg; The Night Wolf. His most obedient student. I had no memory of my previous life. Everything I did was for the master.

"But you remember now?" Chip asked, closer to Leonbow.

"It must have been the virus. It infected my titan mode, and began to break the memory spell." Leonbow concluded, turning to look at Udonna, who had nodded, and to the rest of the rangers.

Nick was the first to speak up. "Then you must have remembered how many times you tried to destroy us. Putting everyone in danger, including your own wife, your friend's daughter." He was aggravated, and everyone could tell. Aly was starting to recover, and at this point was sitting up, though she did not move from where she was. What would it have done?

"Yes." Leonbow sighed. "I remember it all. And I cannot tell you how sorry I am." He apologized, and the rangers could tell he was being honest. He hadn't meant for it to happen. It was dark magic.

"Nick, no one can withstand the full power of the Master's dark magic." Udonna spoke, looking over at the boy, who wasn't having any of it.

"Is there any way you all can forgive me?" Leonbow asked. The rangers looked at each other as they tried to understand all that had went on. Udonna stepped forward, but as soon as she had, she tumbled. Leonbow was the first to react, grabbing her quickly and helping her stand as the rangers raced forward to help.

"You're injured."

"I used the book of dark magic to get to the Underworld. I'm afraid I'm as vunerable as any human now." Udonna explained, looking up.

"You shouldn't have done that." Leonbow spoke, as the ground suddenly shook and the mountain near them exploded. He growled. "Imperious has found us. I'm sending you back to Rootcore." He spoke only to his wife.

"No! I don't want to lose you again!"

"You're in no condition to fight."

"For once we agree. Send her back." Nick spoke quickly, before moving toward the rangers. Leonbow sent Udonna back to where Claire was waiting, before turning back to the rangers. The sky darkened, and in the distance there was a laugh. "There you are!" Imperious yelled, flanked by Necrolai and the Chimera monster.

"Ready yourselves." Leonbow spoke quickly, turning away. He then cried out, falling to his knees with his hands on his head. There was a flash and he had turned back to his ancient mystic form.

"We have to keep going. Ready?" Aly yelled, and the rangers agreed. "Magical Source! Mystic Force!" The Chimera monster surged forward, attacking the rangers.

Out of the corner of their eyes, Necrolai moved as the rangers were distracted, grabbing Leonbow and flying off. "Leonbow!" Maddie called out as Xander moved. "Stop!" But it was too late, they were gone.

"Who needs him anyway?! Power of the phoenix!" Nick yelled, but was soon deflected and sent flying. Before the Chimera could attack again, a portal opened, Daggeron riding a unicorn flying thorugh it.

"Daggeron!" "Dad!" Vida and Aly exclaimed together as the Solaris Knight dismounted, handing the reigns to whoever was next to him, who happened to be Madison.

"Rangers, the unicorn's name is Bright Star. She can travel through dimensions. If you get into trouble, she can combine with your megazord. . . .now hurry!" Daggeron explained quickly, and soon they were on the unicorn and heading out of the realm.

* * *

They hadn't been in the human realm long, before Chimera was back. Nothing could be done as Nick quickly moved into battle, combining with the unicorn to make his own mega-zord. The other rangers tried to help out, but soon the monster had thrown the dragon zord and the rangers fell, de-morphing.

"Stand up and fight! On your feet!" The rangers looked up to see Koragg back, standing above Nick.

"They've turned him back to Koragg!" Madison exclaimed, looking toward the battle above them. Once the Chimera was gone, then it was time for Nick and Koragg. The rangers raced to where they were able to watch above them. Aly took a step forward, but Chip grabbed her arm first, pulling her back into the rangers.

"Oh no you don't." He grabbed her, Vida moving forward. Aly shook her head. "I have to help him." She whined.

"You're still too weak as well. You go out there, and you will get hurt. Nick and Daggeron won't let it down if that happens." Vida argued, the others agreeing. Aly needed to go help them, she had to. But at this point, they weren't letting her go.

"They're a pretty even match." Maddie noted.

"Like they can anticipate each other's moves." Xander agreed.

"There were so many times that you could have destroyed us. Why didn't you? Tell me why?!" Nick exclaimed, glaring as he caught swords once more.

Aly swallowed. "I know why. There's a part of him that is still good. Part of him is still Leonbow. He's honorable in battle. And when I was being held captive by Imperious, he could tell that I didn't have much energy, and he wanted to get me out of there. There's a part that is still good." She explained, looking up at the two that had stopped to listen.

"Leonbow only exists in memory. I am Koragg! Now and forever! Wolf attack!" Koragg yelled, firing at the ranger. Nick got hit full force, falling and de-morphing.

"You have fought with honor." Koragg moved forward. "But now the battle is over. Since you have proven to be a worthy opponent, I will grant you a swift end." He held the sword to Nick, who glared up at him.

"No!" Aly cried out, had it not been for Chip wrapping his arms around her so she couldn't move. "Koragg! Don't!" She begged, before managing to break free and run toward Nick, the others following.

"Leonbow! Stop! Don't do it!" Udonna cried out, appearing in front of the rangers. She ran forward, grabbing Koragg's sword and pushing it away from Nick, just as Aly made it toward him, crashing down in front of him as if to protect him. Udonna smiled, turning toward Nick. "This is Bowen. Your child. Our child." She spoke, and the confusion thickened around the rangers.

Nick pushed himself to his feet, Aly following. "What are you saying?" He asked, slowly pushing Aly behind him, a normal reaction he had. Aly swallowed, her eyes widened as his were.

"I thought it was Aly." Udonna looked toward the black ranger. "I thought she was the only one we'd find. But you," She smiled. "You were with me all along and I never knew." She sighed, her smile never ending. "It's truly magical." The rangers chuckled in disbelief, as Nick and Aly stood there.

Koragg moved forward, his hand reaching out to touch Nick's face. "My. . .my son?" He stammered, before crying out as Leonbow now replaced Koragg.

"And I thought my family reunions were weird." Chip added in, making the others smile.

"So, I knew Bowen all along. He's been my friend forever." Aly spoke, her own smile beginning to show itself. Udonna nodded, smiling to the amethyst ranger, and turning back to Nick.

"I am your mother. It's true, Nick. I knew there was a reason that you came to Briarwood. It was to fulfill your destiny. The greatest wizard of them all." Udonna explained. Aly was a bit taken aback. They had never told her that. And she was of mystic descent.

Nick looked to his friends, who were just as confused. He then looked at Aly, who shrugged, confused herself. "This is going to take some getting used to." He murmured. He turned to his parents. His biological parents.

"And I thought it was weird finding my father." Aly added, sighing.

Suddenly, the ground shook, as three tentacles shot out of the ground. Nick grabbed Udonna's arm, pulling her back to him, his other grabbing at Aly to steady her. The rangers turned, grabbing their morphers. "Ready?" Xander yelled.

"No!" Leonbow stepped forward. "This is my battle. I must finish what I started." He moved to face the monster. He ignored them, changing into his ancient mystic form.

"No!" Nick yelled.

"You can't!" Vida added.

"Leonbow, don't!" Udonna begged, but their efforts were futile. He would not listen to them.

"Back to the depths, foul beast!" He yelled, jumping and disappearing into the pit with the master. Suddenly, six brightly colored orbs flew out, finding their ranger and flying into their chests.

"Our Legend Warrior powers, they're back!" Xander exclaimed, grinning.

"But Leonbow is gone." Udonna sighed, looking down. Aly frowned, watching the sorceress. Nick touched her shoulder, and Udonna touched his hand, turning to smile at her son.

* * *

Alyssa hissed, moving her shoulder as she put the plates in the sink, turning the water on to wash them. Suffering some bruises was part of being a ranger, and Aly seemed to get the brute force most of the time.

Udonna had gone back to Rootcore, after her and Daggeron tried to bring everything into light for the newly found Bowen. After that, the two newly found kids went back to their home, to settle down after a day full of battles.

Aly continued to scrub at the dishes, putting them up soon after. She went to grab a couple of mugs from the cabinet, trying to sort through her own thoughts. Udonna said he was the greatest wizard of all time, because he was the son of a powerful sorceress and an ancient mystic. Which was great, but she didn't understand why they had never given that title to her. True, she didn't know much about her mother, barely anything, and when she tried to ask, something got in the way or Daggeron tried to find something to do for himself. She quit asking after the third try. There was no point. But she wanted to know. Was she technically not all powerful, even if she was the Amethyst ranger?

"Hey, what's this?" Nick spoke softly behind her, as to not scare her when he walked. They came home and showered, so she had only been wearing a purple tank top and some old black yoga pants. She had had one of Nick's hoodies on, but had gotten hot. His hand hovered over the bluish-purple splotch that started at the base of her neck and down her shoulder.

"It's nothing." She said softly, turning to grab the milk to start their hot chocolate. His hand on her waist stopped her, as his other brushed against the tender flesh. She winced, trembling a bit as he touched it. Nick sighed, pulling his hand back and running a hand through his hair.

"This is why I don't want you out there." He spoke, looking at her as she turned.

"It's the perks of being a power ranger, I guess." She said with a shrug. He chuckled, rolling his eyes. "What's wrong, Bowen?" She teased, and a smirk came across the red ranger's face.

"Bowen, that's something to get used to."

"Just like I have to get used to Amethyst." They both chuckled. "Just think. We both would have been best friends if we were raised together, and look at us now. Still." She said and he nodded. She frowned. He was out of it. She could tell, something was eating him up.

"Nick, what's wrong, baby?" She asked softly, frowning as she watched him. Nick glanced up at her, focusing on the purple splotches in her eyes that had been forming since she activated her power-up.

"I could have done something, anything, to save him. I should have done something. Now Udonna. . . mom, she's upset. He's gone, again. And I didn't do anything." He cracked. He always cracked in front of her. She sighed.

"Nick. He would have done it anyway, no matter if you had stopped him. He's headstrong, and he had to protect his family. He's a hero. And the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." She graced her hand against his neck and to his cheek, bringing his head up to look at her. A small smile came across his face. "He's out there somewhere Nick. He saved us, and in time we'll save him."

His arms moved to circle her waist, pulling her to his chest and holding her to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning her head against his shoulder as they stood there.

"I could have lost you." She squeaked out, cracking herself. Nick frowned, holding her even tighter to him. He risked his life, and didn't think about her, at all. The shoe was on the other foot. He kissed her cheek, holding her to him. "Now we're even." He whispered. And she smiled.


	19. Chapter 16

_**My Christmas Present to you! I'm sorry! It sucks and isn't as great as the rest and is rushed and all this but you would not believe my life right now. It is so dang stressful, but I'm hoping to get a few more chapters up of . . . well. . . .every one of my fanfictions before I go back to school, hopefully.**_

 _ **Anyway, here it is!**_

Chapter 16

" _Oh, I've got a crush on you. I hope you feel the way that I do. I get a rush when I'm with you. Oh I've got a crush on you, a crush on you. . ."_ Aly looked up and grinned at Vida and Madison, who were smiling as well. "Told you, you girls can sing." She said with a laugh. Vida rolled her eyes and Madison chuckled.

"Yeah well. I'm more of the deejay, not the singer." Vida added, pushing back and leaning on her hands. Madison smirked. "Yeah. And I'd rather not be on stage." She added. Aly rolled her eyes, looking at the girls who have really become her sisters to her.

"I feel like you guys can do this, but whatever." She said with a laugh, smirking and sighing as she read through the lyrics again. Songs were all she was about at the moment. Since Toby was wanting her to sing every weekend and sing a new song, she was having to go at it. Now, she was just pulling old songs she had written and re-writing them at the moment to keep her head above water. Vida and Madison both chuckled, smiling at the black ranger.

There was a croak, and Aly looked down to see a frog on her knee from where they were sitting. "Don't tell me you're one of my dad's friends." She joked.

"I'm not kissing another one." Maddie added, rolling her eyes. Aly smirked, shooing the little guy off before they were ambushed by three men in green, red, and yellow.

* * *

Aly walked into Rootcore, watching the door closed before moving to the middle of the room. She raised an eyebrow, seeing everyone, including Claire and Daggeron, standing there. "What's going on?" She asked.

"We were actually hoping you would know." Vida spoke where she was leaning against the wall, next to her sister.

"Know what?" She asked, moving toward Xander and Nick.

"Udonna's called a meeting." Chip spoke up after a moment. "No one knows why." Aly looked over at him, kissing Nick's cheek in the process, before looking to her father. "Dad?"

"I'm in the dark as much as you guys are about this meeting." He spoke, hefting a large sack over his shoulder. He moved over to one of the doorways. "Come on Fireheart, come and get your oats!" He called, tossing the bag into the doorway. There was a rush of heat and flames could be seen. The rangers stood there, before Daggeron shrugged. "He likes his oats toasted." He spoke, making the others laugh.

"I'm glad you all could make it." Udonna spoke from behind them. The rangers turned to face her, confusion written on their faces.

"Is everything alright?" Nick spoke up immediately, watching his mother. He had just gotten his mother and father, only to have his father taken from him. Protectiveness washed over him not for Aly, but tenfold for both her and his mother.

Udonna smiled weakly. "Yes. . .and no."

The rangers stood in silence, as Udonna walked over to Claire. "Claire. You have been a wonderful apprentice. You will make a great sorceress." She spoke softly. Claire smiled weakly, as if she was close to crying. Udonna then made her way around the circle. "Daggeron. I am so happy you have come back into my life. And I'm so happy for you to reunited with your own family, as I have been."

Daggeron bowed his head, before looking over at Aly. Aly smiled softly, pushing her hair from her face and she nodded.

"Chip, Xander, Vida, Madison." Udonna then turned to the four rangers, looking over them. "You have by far exceeded any expectations I had for you from the beginning of this journey." She spoke. The rangers smiled, each looking either confused or upset as to whatever was going on.

Udonna then moved over to Aly. "Amethyst. . .Alyssa, whatever you want to be called. You have a journey ahead of you, a path to choose, a chance to change the world whether it be for good or bad." Aly looked at her, confusion written all over her face. "However, I am proud to see what you have become, and amazed to see how much happiness you bring my son." She explained to the Amethyst Ranger. Aly then smiled weakly, turning to look at Nick, before nodding to Udonna. Once Udonna had moved, she turned to look at Daggeron, who would not catch her gaze. Path to choose, good or bad? What did that mean?

"Bowen." Udonna placed her hand on his shoulder, and Aly moved away, looking over at them. "Nick, my son. You have grown into the man I always hoped you would be."

"What's going on? You're leaving?" Nick asked quickly, and Udonna nodded. "Somewhere out there is my husband, Leonbow. I am going to find him, and bring him home."

"We'll go with you!" Maddie spoke quickly, but was quickly shot down. "You are needed here." Udonna quickly reprimanded them, before smiling at her son, and departing. Once she was gone, and there was no sight, did Nick finally disappear.

"Aren't you going to go after him?" Xander asked after a moment. Daggeron's hand on her shoulder brought her back to reality, and she shook her head. "I've known Nick my entire life. I know he's upset, and he wants to be alone." She explained. This was all hard on them, but they couldn't do anything about it but wait and see what happens.

* * *

"The Dark and The Light? What the heck was he talking about?" Aly asked after they had entered Rootcore. They had faced the Ten Terrors that had shown up, saying they would find the dark and the light, but the rangers had no idea what that meant.

"Beats me." Nick spoke softly, sighing and shaking his head, looking around the lair. "Well, that was helpful." He mumbled.

Aly just couldn't understand it. Dark and the light? And then what Udonna was saying about paths to choose, darkness and light. They were all so confusing to the point where she didn't even want to try and understand it anymore.

* * *

Aly sat there, watching the water ripple at the edge of the lake, where Night Gem was watching her, hooves sitting on the edge of the shore. "I just don't understand it, Night Gem. What did they mean about the Dark and the Light? What does that even mean?" She asked the hippocampus, who snorted and looked over at her. She sighed and stroked the gentle giant's snout, smiling weakly. "I just want to know what they mean."

She stood up when she suddenly hear a soft roar and stomping footsteps, to revel Fireheart following Nick where they were. She smiled softly, stroking Fireheart for a moment, and then turning to Nick. "You've made NG jealous." She said.

"NG?" Nick raised an eyebrow.

"Night Gem? NG? Really?" She joked and Nick chuckled. "Well Fireheart wanted to come say hello. And I wanted to get my brooding girlfriend out of her trance." He said, sneaking a kiss in. She couldn't help the giggle and smile that came across her face, wrapping her arms around his neck and looking up at him.

"I'm not interrupting am I?" Aly couldn't help but laugh, looking over at Phineas who had suddenly appeared. Night Gem had disappeared under the water and Fireheart went off somewhere, so they had been alone. She pulled away from Nick and leaned against the tree.

"Hey, Phineas?" The troblin turned when Aly spoke to him, a smile on his face. "The Ten Terrors spoke about the Dark and the Light. What did he mean by that?" She asked him, knowing he had a bunch of information stored up in that crazy brain of his.

"Oh uh. The Dark and the Light. That would be. . .uh. . .you two." Phineas looked at the red and black ranger. Aly's eyes widened as she looked at him, at that moment, Daggeron had walked over, trying to find his daughter to speak to her. But the cat was now out of the bag.

"Us?" Nick asked.

"Yeah. Your father, was the greatest of all warriors, and Udonna was once a very powerful sorceress. They . . .uh. . .had a baby. You. You have the potential tobe the greatest wizard of all time. That is why the darkness fears you, they can destroy you." He explained to Nick. Daggeron's eyes were wide.

"But, that makes me the darkness?" Aly squeaked out, her eyes wide, purple flecks almost glowing in the sun. Nick swallowed, turning to look at her for a moment.

"Yeah. So the darkness needs more darkness to be able to overcome the light. That would be you. Your mother. . ."

"I'll take it from here Phineas." Daggeron spoke, looking at the troblin, who swallowed thickly and nodded, before disappearing.

Aly turned to look at him. "Dad."

Daggeron sighed. "I didn't want you to find out this way." As they stood there, he spoke. "Your mother was for the greater good. She wanted to help the world, but her family, her heritage. It wasn't for that. Her family wanted the darkness to rule, so that they could rule. You have darkness in you. That's why the Darkness wants you, so they can control you and have more power over the light." Daggeron explained.

"S-so you hid this from me?" Aly exclaimed. "You hid the fact that I was born from the darkness."

"No, Amethyst, that's not. . ."

"Yes it is! You hid the fact that the Darkness wants me. They want to use me to get the Light and destroy it so that they can take over. My mother wasn't a great warrior!" Aly spoke, her voice raising. At that moment, Phineas managed to make his escape as the four rangers showed up.

"Your mother was a great warrior, Amethyst! Don't ever speak about her like that!" Daggeron's own voice raised, almost glaring at his daughter. "Just because her own supported the darkness doesn't make her that way."

"But it makes me that way. Face it, I'm doomed. No wonder I'm the black ranger. No doubt that's why all of these creatures are attracted to me, that my power is supposed to rule this world. I'm destined for darkness. I'm a walking death bomb and there's nothing to do to stop me." She exclaimed, before pushing past the rangers, sprinting through the trees.

"What was all that about?" Chip asked, turning to look at the others. Nick sighed, running a hand through his hair and turning to look at them.

"Come on. I know where she's hiding. She'll need the team." He spoked, moving forward. Daggeron turned, before Nick stopped him. "No, please. You've done enough."

"Nick."

"Daggeron I know you mean well. And I know you love her. But this is our job," Daggeron sighed, looking at the red ranger. But he had a point, and if he knew anyone, Aly would listen to Nick and the team. He nodded and headed back to Rootcore.

"Can someone please fill us in?" Xander asked. Nick rolled his eyes, before heading down through the woods.

* * *

She watched the sunlight flit through the leaves and branches in the little hiding spot she had found. If it was one thing she knew, it was to find hiding spots,and keep them secret. She wiped at her eyes and sighed. She was the Darkness, she was going to destroy the world, her friends, Nick.

"Nice place you got here." Aly jumped and looked up to the entrance, where Xander was standing there, grinning. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Nick. What's the purpose of a hiding spot?"

"You needed us, though. All of us." Vida added as one by one they slid in, enough room for all of them. Aly swallowed and looked at Nick, who had settled beside her.

"I'm going to destroy this world."

"No, you're not. Alyssa, face it. We've both just found out that our parents are part of this world, that we were destined to be rangers. I just found out I was the Light." Nick wrapped his arms around his knees for a moment.

"But you're not. . ."

"No, I'm not. But that doesn't make you destined for darkness though." Aly pouted, burying her face in her knees.

"Nick's right, Aly. Just because that's your birth right, doesn't make it real." Maddie spoke, putting her hand on Aly's shoulder.

"Yeah. You've fought against all those bad guys, they were all destined for darkness. You fought for the light." Vida added with a smirk.

"Not only that. But you got your power-up before us." Chip butted in.

"Not to mention the Night Gem. Aly, you've done a whole lot of good in the world, a lot of light. You're not dark." Xander agreed, leaning back against the branches. Aly looked up at him, before the others. "You really think so?" She spoke, her voice small, like a child's.

Nick sighed. "Aly, you were born that way, that doesn't make it permanent. Maybe there's some prophecy saying that darkness turns to light. Who knows? All I know is, we're by your side one hundred percent of the way, and you're going to help defeat the darkness, not become the darkness." He explained. Aly looked at all of them, before looking at Nick. The tears had ceased, and she felt like she could breathe once again. She sighed, closing her eyes when he kissed the side of her head. She then moved, leaning into Maddie's shoulder and taking Nick and Vida's hand in hers. "Thanks guys." She spoke softly, closing her eyes.

"Looks like we've got a second wind. Darkness is coming, and no it's not from you." Xander joked. Aly chuckled, before sighing and pushing him as they headed out.

* * *

The battle with Magma was brutal, and the rangers had thought they wouldn't win, but after regrouping and knowing that they shouldn't give up, Maddie fought and they won, destroying one of the Ten Terrors.

"Well, I wasn't just going to stand there and watch him destroy the city without putting up a fight." Maddie spoke, as she was the one who defeated him. Aly chuckled. They were walking back to work through the park, spirits high and happy. Nick smirked, squeezing Aly's hand as they walked with the others. Things may have gotten off to a rocky start, but they managed to make it work.

"I had never seen such a big wall of wave. I'd love to try and surf that." Xander joked, smirking at Maddie.

"You were great out there Maddie. I hope you feel like you made a contribution to the team." Chip added as they walked. Maddie smirked.

"Contribution? I feel like I was the whole team." She said and smiled. The rangers stopped, looking over at each other. Maddie watched them, before squeaking and making a run for it. Chip grabbed her first, grabbing her waist as Xander made a move as well, Vida following to tackle them all to the ground. Aly giggled, looking at Nick, who was smirking.

"What?" She asked, before suddenly Vida and Xander both grabbed her wrists and Nick pushed her, adding to the heaping pile of rangers with laughter and cheer.

* * *

"So nice of you to show up." Toby growled, arms crossed as the team made their way in and started doing their jobs. Aly couldn't help but blush, grabbing at her sheet music and moving out of the way to work on it for the next gig.

"Sorry, boss." Xander said sheepishly.

"Well, apology not accepted. That is why I've decided to hire a new employee." He grumbled, walking around the others. The door opened, and they all looked up.

"Leelee?" The rangers exclaimed.

"Yep. And she promised not to go running off like employees that names- Vida, Xander, Maddie, Chip, Nick, Aly – I will not say." Toby explained to them, looking over at the blonde girl.

"Toby, you can't hire her. She's a . . . " Aly moved quickly, grabbing Nick's shoulder as the others glared. Nick looked at them, before swallowing. "Welcome aboard, Leelee." He quickly added.

* * *

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blow up."

Daggeron looked over at his daughter, before sighing. "I shouldn't have kept it from you. It was wrong to keep so much, especially since we're still figuring out who we are." He explained to Aly as they walked down the street. The rangers were all with family or working, and Aly found this the time to be with her father.

"Aly, your mother was a great woman. She loved Earth and wanted what was best, including fighting against her own family to save the world, and to save us. She knew she was betraying her family, and she didn't care. She also knew that when she was pregnant, her family would try and come back to take the darkness back. That was another reason why we were separated." Daggeron explained, sighing. "Amara was beautiful. She was an amazing woman and she made me the happiest man when I married her. She was honest and trusting. She could never turn a blind eye to someone or something in need, and that was why she was casted away. But she learned that good was some so much greater than evil."

Aly bit her lip, pushing her hair from her face. "Do I look like her?" It had been a question that bugged her even when she was a child. Daggeron turned to her.

"You look just like her. In every way. The one unique quality, however, was your eyes. How bright they had been. Your mother said that they were destined for greatness. And here you are now." He explained. Her eyes were slowly beginning to change from brown to the amethyst color that they began as. Aly grinned, before hugging Daggeron quickly.

"I love you Dad."

"I love you, my Amethyst." He spoke softly, before sighing. "Now come on, let's eat. We promised Nick we'd bring him something back." He added and she giggled.

* * *

 ** _Yeah, not as good as I want it to be. But I tried for the moment. MERRY CHRISTMAS! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Whatever you guys celebrate, I'm not picky!_**


	20. Chapter 17

***Peeks from behind curtain* GUESS WHO'S BACK! BACK AGAIN! STAR IS BACK! TELL YOUR FRIENDS!**

 **Haha sorry. I'm so sorry this has taken forever to get back up. I've been dealing with school and even though it's summer I have to take a summer class (Which I'm almost finished with) and then I have camps I'm doing and my job so it's been stressful to say the least.**

 **But I promised I'd get some chapters up as well.**

 **So here's one!**

* * *

Chapter 17

It was a nice spring day in Briarwood. The sun was shining, the breeze was nice and cool, and everywhere you went birds were chirping. It was a nice day to be out and about with friends and family.

Except, that wasn't the case for the Mystic Force Rangers. They were all cooped up inside the Rockporium, trying to make an honest living as part time employees, part time superheroes.

"So these go to the bargain bin, and these are the new ones?" Alyssa asked Maddie where they stood, holding the boxes in hand. Maddie checked the box of records, tag gun in hand, before nodding.

"I'll take those, if you take these." Chip called, yanking the box from Aly and smirking. Aly chuckled, rolling her eyes at the yellow ranger, before turning back and heading to the register where Xander was finishing up with a customer.

"And you have a lovely day." Xander flirted with the woman, hanging her the bag. The woman smiled, before turning. He smirked and turned to Aly once she walked up. "Think she's into me?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Aly looked over at him, before turning toward the front door. "I don't think so, buddy." She said. The woman met up with a man, who shared a quick kiss with each other. Xander pouted, and she chuckled. "Cheer up buddy. One day you'll be there." She said and smiled, handing him the duster so he could clean the registers. She jumped down, humming softly to herself as she grabbed the next shipment of new records.

"Hey!" Aly squeaked when the record she had in her hand suddenly disappeared. Nick chuckled, grabbing two more to set up on the shelf beside him. "Can't hog them all day." He joked, holding a few above his head as she tried to grab them. "And you can color coordinate each one. They're already alphabetized Aly."

"You're just jealous because I keep the store looking neat and tidy and Toby's noticed." She teased him, pushing his shoulders so he fell back into the door. He raised an eyebrow, before shrugging. "I guess it could be worse." He stated.

"And what's that?"

"I could be dating a girl who wore a pencil skirt and polo every day." He joked, before reaching down to kiss her. Aly rolled her eyes. She was not that girl. She wore whatever she deemed fitting. And today that was a pair of ripped up old capris, her black converses, and a purple tank top under her Rockporium shirt. Her hair was braided back and down her back, the purple shining brightly. She giggled, kissing him softly.

"Ew! Get a room you two!" Leelee's voice interrupted them. Aly pulled back, rolling her eyes and turning to look at the girl, before moving to grab more records to put up just as Vida exited Toby's office.

"Hey Nick. Toby wants to see you in his office." Vida spoke, closing the door and walking toward the register. "He seems really mad. His eye is doing that weird twitchy thing again." She grimaced, making Maddie and Aly chuckle.

"Awh man." Nick groaned, putting up the rest of his records, before walking over to the office. As soon as he moved toward it, the door burst open. Toby stood there, holding a rather cumbersome looking award in his hands.

"And the first Rockployee of the month award goes to Mr. Nick Russell." Toby announced, grinning at the dude. All the others moved to cheer and congratulate the red ranger. Leelee moved forward between Chip and Vida. "I can't see!" She complained. Aly turned back to look at her where she was standing on the end. She moved, grabbing Leelee's arm and bringing her to stand beside Aly. Leelee looked at the black ranger, before smiling. Aly shrugged. It wasn't as if Leelee wanted her mother to be a part of the dark forces. Maybe she was good? Who knew? All Alyssa knew was it was better to have friends than enemies.

"Thank you, Toby." Nick chuckled, shaking hands with his boss. "Thank you, guys. I couldn't have done it without the help of my friends and co-workers. Recent hires excluded." He spoke. Aly frowned, looking over at Leelee who looked unhappy. She patted the girl on the shoulder. They'd come around. They always did.

* * *

"I am Oculus, the Hunter." The Terror startled them from their thoughts where they had re-grouped. "And you are my quarry."

"Is this guy serious?" Aly asked where she stood, turning to Chip who shrugged.

"I'll make you a deal."

"What kind of deal?" Xander asked where he stood, watching the creature.

"I only want the red ranger. If he surrenders now, all of you will be spared." The monster explained.

"Likely story. Who's believing this?" Aly asked once again, before quieting down once Maddie smacked her shoulder. Chip shook his head. "He's the hunter and we're the prey." He explained.

"That's right. And I'm the best. Just surrender, red ranger. And your friends will be spared. Spare me the trouble." Oculus explained to them.

"Forget it! We don't go down without a fight!" Nick yelled up to the creature.

"I'll demolecurlarize your friends with my lasers one-by-one. If I don't have all five by sundown, I'll surrender. That's the game."

"Then game on!" Nick drew his sword. But soon they were shrouded in a cloud of smoke. "Where'd he go?" Vida looked around. Nick scoffed. "He split."

"Something tells me he'll be back." Chip argued. And Aly and Maddie both agreed.

 _"_ _Rangers! The hunt is on! I can be anywhere!"_ A voice spoke out of thin air. Aly shivered. "Well that's not creepy at all." She chuckled.

 _"_ _I suggest you start running!"_ He spoke again. There was a bright light as Chip deflected a laser with his staff. Several more blasts erupted, and the rangers had to use their staffs to deflect them from hitting. Aly squeaked, stumbling and falling as she deflected hers, before there was a loud crash and Nick hit the ground beside her. He cried out, grabbing at his leg. Xander moved to the other side of Nick, before looking at the rangers once the barrage had ended.

"We've got to get Nick out of here." He told them. Chip moved to the other side as Aly slipped out of the way. "Come on." He said, as both hoisted the red ranger up. The girls moved, covering either side as they made their way out.

* * *

They had made it a few blocks before Nick's leg gave out from under him. He collapsed to the ground. Vida and Maddie moved out, scouring for any signs that Oculus had found them. Chip and Aly moved, checking on their fallen friend while Xander stood in the front.

"We need to keep going. We don't know where this guy's going to be." Aly spoke, sighing. Xander nodded. As soon as he went to help Nick, a blast hit Xander in the back, and he disappeared.

"Xander!" Nick exclaimed, trying to get back up.

"We have to keep going!" Chip exclaimed, moving to try and support Nick's weight with the help of Aly. Vida and Maddie followed behind them, deflecting blasts wherever they went. But it was hard. The blasts seemed to be coming from everywhere. No one could detect one place.

Aly shrieked as Chip pushed both her and Nick to the ground, an array of blasts overhead as Vida and Maddie jumped beside them. "Alright that's it!" Vida exclaimed, before throwing her magi staff up. "Let's get out of here!" And with that they had teleported.

* * *

They only got a few feet away, into the woods. Aly helped Chip to hold Nick up. "We should make a break for Rootcore." Vida suggested. But Nick shook his head. "I don't want to jeapordize the base. This guy could be anywhere."

"I'm running out of suggestions. If this was a roleplaying game, I'd give myself a time out." Chip mumbled as they moved toward a large grove of trees.

"At least we have some cover from the trees." Maddie commented. Soon the blasts hit the trees, making them disappear.

"You were saying?" Chip muttered.

"I spoke too soon." Maddie whispered, looking around them.

The trees had disappeared, leaving them in the clearing. A green blast joined the others, hitting Vida. Maddie and Aly both watched as she disappeared, but before Maddie could do anything, Aly grabbed her. She pulled the blue ranger back as Chip grabbed Nick and they teleported out once more.

* * *

"Stop! Stop!" Nick gasped out as they moved into the alleyway. Aly turned to look as Chip lowered Nick to the ground. Maddie was frantic, watching over her shoulder every few seconds.

"Nick, we have to keep going." She begged.

Nick shook his head. "I'm going to surrender." That stopped the rangers, each of them looking at him like he just grew two heads. Nick looked at the others. "You can't. We're a team, remember?" Maddie stopped him.

Nick shook his head once more. "It's me they're after. If I give myself up, it might just save Vida and Xander." But Aly shook her head. "Alyssa. . ."

"Let's not forget who's the dark in all this light and dark crud. We're a team, and we're not letting you go down like this." She growled at him, practically seething as she tried to protect him. Chip nodded. "If it's you they're after. It's you we have to protect." He agreed with the black ranger. Maddie nodded as well, before turning. She pushed past the black and yellow ranger, the blast hitting her in the chest and making her disappear.

"Maddie!" Aly shook her head, not wanting to think about it. She turned, looking at Chip. "Let's go." Nick sighed, before taking his team-mates hands and pushing himself up.

* * *

"Don't say another word, Nick Russell." Alyssa growled, eyes flashing purple as they slowed in a part of the forest. She was damned near done with all this. She was not letting him surrender. Not like this.

Nick and Chip both looked up at Aly in surprise, Nick's mouth closing in an instant. She spun on them, growling internally. "You are not giving up. This is a team. And we will go down as a team. If we do, so be it. I will not let you surrender for everything that is good in these worlds!" She was done listening. She was done. He was going to stay if it killed her. As soon as she had finished though, there was a blast and then she was gone.

"Aly!" Nick yelled, looking at where she was standing. "That's it. I'm not going to lose all of my friends. But this is the one thing I can do to stop it."

"If you surrender you'll destroy everything that we stand for!" Chip exclaimed, looking at the red ranger. "We're Power Rangers! Is that really what you think Vida, Xander, Alyssa, and Maddie would want?!" A green beam then hit him in the back. And it was just Nick.

* * *

Being mere molecules was not fun. Especially for the Amethyst ranger. But as soon as Oculus had been beaten, the spell wore off, and Aly was standing beside her best friends again.

"He did it!" Maddie grinned and Vida cheered. "He didn't give himself up!"

"I knew he wouldn't." Aly grinned, before turning to check on the guys.

"Look! There he is!" Chip pointed. Each of them turned to see Nick, who was coming into view over the horizon. Aly grinned, before taking off after her boyfriend. She grinned, practically jumping into his arms as he spun her. "Told you not to give up!" She joked and he rolled his eyes as the rangers joined him, grabbing onto him into a huge ranger dog pile.

* * *

"Haha! Die sucker! Die! Come on Xander, you can do better than that!" Chip cheered over the sounds of a video game gone wrong. Xander was trying his best to keep up but Chip was killing him. "Come on Aly. It's better when you play. I have better competition." He pouted.

"Sorry. Not my turn." Aly giggled, sitting between Nick's legs with her back against his chest. His arms were lazily slung around her waist, holding her to him after his finished his slice and she was still on hers.

Once the Rockporium was closed for the night, Toby let the rangers have a Friday night to themselves. So, they all crowded in the backroom with a TV, video games, and pizza. Vida was flipping through some magazines while Maddie was just watching the guys play, not even playing attention, her camera paused and to the side. Two pizza boxes laid open, one pizza demolished, and the other only half demolished. Sodas were strewn around as well, and there was music playing in the background.

"Nick doesn't want to play games. He already beat his own." Vida commented, chuckling. Aly grinned, looking up at Nick as he kissed the side of her head. "I'm a champion. What can I say?" He joked and Aly and Maddie laughed, rolling their eyes.

"Oh. Sorry. Didn't know you guys were in here." Aly turned to see Leelee standing there, purse in hand. "I just. I came to get my phone. I uh. . . left it." She said softly, looking around. They were all having fun and she didn't seem to be. Aly frowned, watching the girl step around the others as she grabbed her phone.

"Hey, Leelee?" Leelee stopped, as well as the others to look at her. "Why don't you grab a slice and join us? There's plenty." She stated. Nick's arms around her stiffened, but she ignored them. Leelee's eyes lit up as if someone had given her cash or a piece of brand new jewelry. But instead, she just grabbed a few slices and slipped out, not before mouthing a 'thank you' to Aly.

"What was that?" Chip asked.

"What? Just because she's the daughter of our enemy does not make her an enemy. Sheesh guys, lighten up. She just wants some friends." She stated. Nick listened, before sighing. "She's right."

"Of course, I'm right. I'm always right." She joked and the others groaned, throwing napkins and paper plates at her.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it. It's not long and probably not detailed, but it's out and that's all I care for.**

 **I've also thought about another story I want to do. I want to do it after I get a few of these fanfictions done. (I might also delete some). But I'll let you guys tell me if I should go on with it.**

 **Has anyone heard of Markiplier. Of course you have. He's famous. He's a Youtuber and does a lot of Lets Play series. Well I thought about doing one of those. But before I did I wanted to get a few of my others done and I wanted others opinions. So don't be shy :)**


End file.
